


En otra vida te encontraré

by Patyskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Empress Rey, Esto no va a salir de la forma en que piensas, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Marriage Contracts, Portals, Prince Ben Solo, Reincarnation, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Senator Leia Organa, Sexual Tension, World Between Worlds, prince of alderaan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patyskywalker/pseuds/Patyskywalker
Summary: - La amo - le confesó a su tío.- Sabes que no debías enamorarte de ella, está comprometida y dudo que tu familia quiera tener que ver con la familia del emperador.- Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, desde el primer momento en que la vi me sentí flechado por aquella sonrisa....- Eres tú - susurró luego de tocar la pequeña mano de ella mientras estaban en aquella choza.- Esto tiene que ser una broma - Pensó ella - es mi enemigo, ¿cómo es posible que en una vida pasada fuéramos amantes?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Fanfic aquí en AO3 y sobre Reylo. Lo escribí como proyecto de mi clase de artes y en verdad espero que les guste.  
> 

Era un día de verano en aquel lejano reino llamado Naboo, un lugar muy cálido con cascadas y lagos enormes, que estaba bajo el control del Emperador Palpatine quien tenía una nieta llamada Rey la cual tenía piel blanca, cabello largo y rojizo con unos ojos color verde mezclado con avellana y unas cuantas pecas en su nariz y mejillas, quien al Emperador morir le sucedería convirtiéndose en Emperatriz ya que los padres de aquella chica habían muerto en un accidente marítimo de regreso a casa.

En las mañanas siempre tenía diferentes clases, ya fuera de danza, idiomas, canto, poesía y al menos una vez a la semana clases de combate, las cuales iban de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo hasta peleas con espadas. Su abuelo no estaba muy contento con esta clase ya que en un descuido podría llegar a salir herida e incluso morir. Ese día estaba en su clase de danza junto a sus 4 doncellas con las cuales era muy unida ya que se conocían desde pequeñas.

\- Su alteza, debería bailar con un poco más de entusiasmo - mencionó una de sus doncellas.

\- Lo haría si me gustara realmente bailar, tengo dos pies izquierdos Anne. - reprochó Rey.

\- Eso no debería afectarla, con más práctica lo podrá lograr - Emma.

\- Pero como dije antes, no es de mí agrado bailar.

Rey resopló mientras intentaba seguir los pasos y sus doncellas solo rieron ante el acto de Rey.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro reino llamado Alderaan, donde el clima no era ni caluroso ni muy frío con montañas muy grandes, un chico alto de cabello un poco largo y despeinado de color negro como la noche y unos ojos color avellana profundos que causaban misterio, caminaba por un gran castillo junto a sus amigos y compañeros de aventuras siguiendo a su madre, la reina, quien lo habría estado buscando para arreglar algunos asuntos sobre el reino ya que él algún día se convertiría en el rey y ahora se les estaba haciendo tarde. Al parecer acababa de llegar una carta de un reino para invitarlos a una celebración que se llevaría a cabo en unas semanas.

\- Ustedes se quedan aquí muchachos, esta es una reunión familiar y política. - dijo Han deteniendo a los amigos de la infancia de su hijo.

Ambos chicos se miraron y resoplaron para después sentarse en el suelo junto a la puerta a esperarlo.

En la reunión, Han y Leia se sentaron y Ben se quedó frente a ellos, él tenía una cara de preocupación porque creía que lo iban a regañar por uno de los tantos problemas en los que se había reunido en esa semana junto a sus fieles compañeros.

\- Ben, cariño, llegó una carta esta mañana del reino de Naboo. - Comenzó a hablar Leia. - y ya que ayer nos enteramos que no has entrado a tus clases de política, decidimos enviarte a ti como representante del reino a aquella celebración.

\- ¿Celebración? - Ben frunció el ceño - esto no suena como un castigo - sonrió.

\- Fue idea de tu padre, yo tampoco creo que sea un castigo realmente - volteó a ver a su esposo con una cara de seriedad. 

\- ¿Qué?, no me veas así - Han hizo un ademán con la mano - yo creo que podría funcionar como un castigo. En la celebración tenemos que hablar con varios representantes o incluso príncipes y reyes de otros reinos, algo que no suele hacer cuando nosotros tenemos celebraciones ya que siempre se va antes de presentarlo con alguien. 

Ben se hundió un poco en su asiento mientras Leia arqueaba una ceja y asentía con la cabeza lo dicho por Han.

\- Tiene razón tu padre, Ben.

\- Va siendo hora de que tú también hagas lo yo tengo que soportar - Leia le dio un codazo en brazo - ¡Auch! - Han se sobó el brazo - Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, soy tu esposo pero me negué a ser tu rey consorte por todas esas reuniones y fiestas políticas que no son de mi agrado - dijo al final con un tono de desagrado.

\- No puedes pasarte la vida huyendo de tus deberes reales, Ben - dijo Leia, ignorando lo último dicho por Han - algún día serás rey y tienes que sentar cabeza, así que irás a la celebración y nada nos hará cambiar de opinión ni a tu padre ni a mí. ¿Entendido? 

Ben asintió y luego respondió un _"Sí"_ casi en susurro, Leia le dio detalles sobre la celebración a la que iría, salió del salón algo cabizbajo y sus amigos lo siguieron hasta sus aposentos.

* * *

Rey Palpatine estaba caminando junto a sus doncellas luego de su clase de poesía, que era la última de ese día, por uno de los pasillos de aquel gran castillo donde ella junto a su abuelo, vivía. La detuvo uno de los guardias de su abuelo y la llevó a su oficina donde el emperador la esperaba. Rey entró, hizo una reverencia y se sentó enfrente del escritorio y esperó a que su abuelo hablara.

\- Rey, mi querida nieta, te tengo una gran noticia. - Dijo al fin y ella solo le miró intrigada. - Te he comprometido con el rey de Taris, esta es una gran oportunidad de aumentar nuestro poder, al casarte te convertirá en su consorte y gracias a eso podré manipularlo para terminar controlando su reino. ¿No es una gran idea, nieta mía?

\- ¡A ti solo te importa el poder, ni siquiera piensas en cómo puedes afectar a los demás a tu alrededor y tampoco piensas en cómo se iba a sentir tu nieta al saber que de cierta forma la vendiste para obtener más poder! - contestó molesta mientras se paraba de su asiento.

\- Rey, sabes que así son las cosas, no puedes casarte con quien ames si no con quien te dé más poder y se pueda dar una alianza ventajosa.

\- Pero en este caso el único que se beneficia eres tú - ella salió de ahí y su abuelo solo la miró con indiferencia mientras se iba, pensando que en cualquier momento volvería más calmada.

Se fue corriendo por los pasillos, sus doncellas al verla fueron corriendo tras ella hasta llegar a sus aposentos. Se encerró y sus doncellas intentaron abrir.

\- Su alteza, abra por favor. - habló en voz alta y preocupada Jannah.

\- Déjenme sola - gritó Rey.

Sus damas se miraron unas a otras y decidieron irse de ahí, fueron a afuera y esperaron a que Rey se sintiera mejor. 

Rey estuvo llorando durante al menos una hora, cuando las lágrimas cesaron fue a verse al espejo, vio su reflejo y después de calmarse salió al hablar con su abuelo para saber sobre la boda. Ya no había vuelto atrás, no podía romper el compromiso tan fácil, tenia que aceptar su destino.

\- Su majestad - hizo una reverencia.

\- Veo que ya estás mejor y más calmada - contestó Palpatine haciendo un arrogante ademán - Debes saber que en unas semanas se llevará a cabo una celebración para celebrar tu compromiso, vendrán reyes, príncipes y representantes de todos los reinos, ya se enviaron las invitaciones. Como sabes, este matrimonio es muy importante para nuestro reino y el de tu prometido, así que es bueno hacer una celebración para dar la noticia a conocer. Además la boda será solo un mes después del baile.

\- ¿Un mes? - cuestionó incrédula y él solo asintió - Es muy poco tiempo, pero está bien - contestó desanimada. - iré a caminar - hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Iba caminando por los jardines con la mente divagando, sus doncellas la vieron y fueron hacia ella al ver su estado.

\- Mi lady, ¿se siente bien? - Rose hizo que Rey se sentara en uno de los bancos.

\- No - miró a sus doncellas. - mi abuelo - dijo de forma despectiva - me comprometió con un rey - puso sus manos en su rostro y luego comenzó a sollozar.

\- Mi lady, eso es algo que en cualquier momento iba a suceder.

\- Pero no se preocupe, cuando se case aún estaremos con usted.

\- Pero ustedes no entienden. - levantó su cabeza - El emperador es un ser vil al cual no le interesa mucho su nieta, solo le importa el poder.

\- No debe de ser alguien malo su futuro esposo.

\- ¿y si lo es? - preguntó Rey.

\- Entonces nos haremos cargo de él.

\- Y no se preocupe, lo investigaremos y lo estaremos vigilando en la fiesta. - Por fin habló Anne, quien estaba analizando la situación.

\- Gracias - se levantó Rey - no sé que haría sin ustedes - las abrazo.

Se soltaron y fueron a los aposentos de Rey para seguir hablando en privado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben entró a sus aposentos seguido de sus dos mejores amigos, Poe y Armitage, a quienes conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. Por un lado, Poe, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, era hijo de unos generales quienes murieron cuando él tenía 10 años y los reyes se hicieron cargo de él por el respeto y cariño que le tenían a Shara Bey y Kes Dameron; mientras que Hux, un pelirrojo de ojos azules, era hijo de un noble que se convirtió en el jefe de armas cuando Armitage tenía 2 años, de su madre no se sabía mucho, sólo que era una mujer noble quien murió en el parto. Ya que los 3 fueron criados en el castillo y sus padres de cierto modo siempre estaban en contacto, los hicieron buenos amigos e incluso desde pequeños fueron llamados "el trío temible" debido a todas las travesuras que hacían juntos, algo que aún ya siendo más grandes siguieron haciendo.

\- Entonces, ¿Ya se enteraron de los que hicimos? - preguntó Poe un poco preocupado.

\- No, tranquilo. No se han enterado de que nosotros fuimos los que dejamos salir a todos los caballos del establo ni de que le echamos más sal y pimienta a la comida, haciendo que todos terminaran tosiendo en la cena.

\- Un clásico. 

\- Si, un clásico por el cual desde niños me han regañado a mí y no a ustedes. - bufó -Pero bueno, en realidad me llamaron por no entrar a mis clases de política - rodó los ojos.

\- Supongo que no tendremos nada de que preocuparnos entonces - dijo Armitage sentándose en aquella enorme cama.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, Poe abrió y un guardia entró a la habitación.

-Se le solicita al joven Hux en la sala del trono.

Los tres se miraron, Armitage salió de la habitación algo asustado junto con el guardia y cuando se cerró la puerta Ben y Poe comenzaron a reír.

- _"No tendremos nada de que preocuparnos"_ \- imitó Poe a Armitage.

\- Pobre Armi, tal vez lo regañe mi madre o peor, su padre - contestó Ben.

Ben y Poe se acostaron en la cama y siguieron riendo.

* * *

Rey estaba sumergida en su pensamientos mientras yacía acostada en su gran cama, sus damas de compañía estaban del otro lado observándola. Todas sabían que ella no estaba bien, la conocían perfectamente ya que desde pequeñas han estado juntas, las cuatro eran muy parecidas en cuanto a la forma de pensar o al menos eso parecía pero físicamente eran diferentes: Anne era de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, Jannah era de cabello negro pero ojos azules, Emma era rubia y de también de ojos azules, mientras Rose tenía cabello negro y ojos color café.

Se quedaron un rato más mirándola en silencio esperando a que hiciera algún otro movimiento, pero no sucedió.

-Su alteza, creo que necesita aire fresco.- comentó Anne.

-¿y si sale al campo? La podríamos acompañar - sugirió Emma.

Rey escuchó lo que dijeron sus damas y se sentó al borde de la cama viendo a las 4 doncellas.

-Tal vez es una buena idea - su cara no mostraba mucho entusiasmo - pero iré sola, necesito meditar un poco.

Sus damas asintieron y la prepararon para salir. Rey salió seguida de sus damas, quienes se quedaron en la entrada del castillo junto a los guardias y veían como Rey se dirigía al campo.

* * *

Hux entró a la sala del trono, ahí lo esperaba la reina junto a Han y el padre de Armitage quien se fue justo cuando su hijo entró.

\- Hux. - Armitage hizo una reverencia.

\- Su majestad, si se puede saber, ¿para que me llamó? - preguntó lo más calmado posible.

\- Sé que durante estos días estarás ayudando a tu padre con el entrenamiento de nuestra armada. - él asintió - te tengo una tarea para cuando termines con aquellos deberes. Como sabrás, Ben irá en misión diplomática a Naboo a la celebración de compromiso de la princesa Palpatine y un mes después será la boda, así que cuando termines con tus deberes llevarás los regalos junto con una carta para Ben que se espera llegue en una o dos semanas. ¿Entendido? - dijo Leia con seriedad.

\- Como usted ordene, su majestad - dicho eso, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Volvió a los aposentos del príncipe y entró encontrándose con Ben y Poe riendo.

\- Armi, ¿todo bien? - preguntó Poe en tono de burla.

-Más que bien - respondió Armitage con seriedad.

\- ¿qué te dijo mi madre? - preguntó interesado Ben.

Hux se sentó en el borde de la cama - Cuando termine con mis deberes en la corte, iré a Naboo a llevarte los regalos de la boda, ademas llegará una carta y tendré que dártela.

\- Menos mal - suspiró aliviado Ben. - Espera... ¿una carta?

\- No me dio detalles - alzó los hombros.

\- Esta bien, entonces esa carta sera un misterio hasta pueda leerla.

\- ¿cuando vas a salir para Naboo? - preguntó Poe parándose de la cama.

\- En 3 días. - suspiró - Eso me recuerda que tengo que comenzar a empacar.

-Te ayudamos - contestó Poe animado - Salgo mañana por la mañana a mi misión, así que quiero pasar el rato con mis mejores amigos. - se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

-Yo también comienzo con mis deberes mañana, será bueno pasar un tiempo con ustedes. - dijo Armitage un poco más relajado.

-Poe, podría decirle a mi madre que si llegaras a terminar tu trabajo antes te envíe a Naboo con nosotros.- sugirió Ben.

\- Es una gran idea, nos divertiremos mucho - sonrió Poe.

-Pero recuerden que estaremos en otro reino, debemos comportarnos - sugirió el pelirrojo.

\- Armi, le quitas la diversión a las cosas.

\- Poe, deberías comenzar a actuar de manera más madura. No todo es puro juego y Ben, deberás comportarte como el príncipe que eres. - Poe y Ben rodaron los ojos pero sabían que Armitage tenía razón.

\- Tienes razón Armitage, debo comportarme como príncipe, tengo que dar una buena impresión en Naboo o si no estaré castigado por un largo tiempo. - suspiró pesadamente.

\- Armi, ya lo asustaste. - golpeó su hombro, aunque no de manera brusca. - pero bueno, platiquemos de otra cosa que mañana me voy y no nos veremos por varias semanas.

Ben y Hux asintieron, cambiaron de tema y estuvieron despiertos hasta entrada la madrugada, los tres de quedaron a dormir en la habitación de Ben y al día siguiente fueron hasta el puerto a despedir a su mejor amigo.

\- No te vayas a caer del barco - bromeó Armitage.

\- ¿Por quien me tomas, tú? - comenzó a reír Poe.

\- Ni que fuera un idiota como tú - golpeó en la cabeza a Poe.

\- Cálmense chicos, - dijo Ben - o antes de que Poe entre al barco voy a tirarlos a ambos al mar.

\- Que agresividad amigo - rieron Poe y Hux. - pero ya hablando en serio, ten cuidado Ben, el camino que piensas tomar hacia Naboo no es seguro, por lo que sé y he escuchado dicen que hay ladrones de carruajes.

\- He escuchado sobre ellos, son salvajes y solo les importa tomar el oro y todo lo que tenga valor, no les importa si eres un príncipe o incluso un rey. - complementó Armitage.

\- Prometo que tendré cuidado, chicos. Poe tú también ten cuidado, en este tiempo se dice que no hay mucha marea pero aún así cuídate. 

\- Lo haré. - sonrió de lado.- sé nadar, estaré bien. - se acercó al pelinegro y al pelirrojo para abrazarlos. - nos vemos pronto.

Se separaron y vieron a Poe subir al barco, ya adentro los saludó desde la borda mientras zarpaba el barco y cada vez más se alejaba de la costa.

* * *

Rey estaba sentada en el pasto, olía las flores y agarraba una que otra para observarla más a detalle. Estaba triste, no podía siquiera concentrarse, solo pensaba en lo su abuelo había dicho y se sentía como un objeto. Ella solo quería ser amada en cuanto a su forma de ser y no por ser la nieta del emperador, se sentía tan sola y necesitaba a sus padres a su lado pero ni siquiera tenía muchos recuerdos de ellos ya que murieron cuando era muy pequeña, siempre culpó a su abuelo por eso y siempre lo haría porque si él no los hubiera mandado a aquel viaje jamás se habrían accidentado. El emperador para ella era un ser vil y despiadado, el cual parecía no tener amor y si lo tenia solo le tenia amor al poder y eso la hacia enojar aún más. Tal vez sí la quería, pero muy en el fondo. 

Comenzó a llorar con los pocos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres, sobre todo de su último recuerdo, el cual fue el mas doloroso porque se estaba despidiendo de ellos para siempre sin haberlo sabido.

> _"- Mamá, papá - venia corriendo una pequeña Rey aun con su pijama. - volverán ponto, ¿verdad?_
> 
> _\- Claro mi pequeña - contestó su padre cargándola - solo serán unos días, cuando regrese te lo compensare leyéndote dos cuentos en lugar de uno y tendré mas tiempo para jugar contigo._
> 
> _Su papá la abrazo una última vez mas y la bajó, su mamá se agacho y la abrazo muy fuerte para después darle un beso en la frente. - Volveremos cariño, te lo prometo. - Ambos salieron del castillo y voltearon a ver a su hija por lo que sería una última vez."_

Rey se acostó en el pasto y con una mano apretó una de las únicas cosas que tenía de sus padres, un relicario el cual al abrirlo se podía observar una pintura de sus padres cargándola cuando era bebé, miró al cielo y luego cerró los ojos.

\- Espero que estén orgullosos de mí. - susurró - Los amo. 

Se imaginó que habría sido de su vida si sus padres siguieran con vida, tal vez no tendría que casarse con aquel rey de Taris y la dejarían casarse con quien ella quisiera o al menos si se casara con el rey de Taris sus padres estarían ahí para ella.

Sus damas estaban algo preocupadas ya que habían pasado mas de dos horas y ella aún no volvía al castillo, entonces mandaron a una de ellas a buscarla; mientras tanto Rey seguía acostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escucho unos pasos hacia ella, así que se levantó un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia todos lados para ver de donde provenían aquellos pasos, vio una silueta dirigirse hacia allí y supo que no tenia nada de que preocuparse pues era una de sus damas.

\- Mi lady, estábamos preocupadas por usted - se acercó a Rey.

\- Estoy bien Rose.

Rose sabía que no era cierto, se podía ver en la cara de Rey que había estado llorando y también se dio cuenta el porque ya que el relicario estaba abierto.

\- Estuvo llorando por su familia - susurró pero Rey logró escuchar.

\- Sí, fue una tontería. - Rose se sentó junto a ella.

\- No, no lo fue. Es normal extrañarlos, ha pasado tiempo pero nunca debe de olvidarlos - Rey la abrazó al escuchar eso.

\- Los extraño tanto, pero me alegra que estés aquí. Eres mi mejor amiga Rose, nunca lo olvides. Siempre estas ahí cuando lo necesito - dijo limpiadose las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido.

\- Lo hacemos las 4, mi lady. Siempre vamos a querer su bienestar antes que el nuestro. Me halaga que me considere su mejor amiga - dijo Rose algo apenada.

\- De las 4, tu eres la que más ha estado y convivido conmigo, me entiendes y me consuelas justo como ahora cuando más lo necesito.

Volvieron a abrazarse para luego ambas levantarse y volver al castillo donde las esperaban Emma, Anne y Jannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya falta poco para que Ben y Rey se conozcan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben estaba solo y aburrido en su habitación ya que Armitage estaba en sus deberes ayudando a su padre con el entrenamiento de la armada Alderiana. Su amigo tendría su descanso hasta dentro de dos horas y eso lo tenía muy aburrido, quería salir de ahí pero sabía que si se llegaba a encontrar a su madre, tal vez lo regañaría por travesuras pasadas o lo haría hacer algunos deberes y ahorita no estaba de humor para hacerlos, iría con su padre, Han, pero ese día había ido a cazar desde muy temprano y no lo había sabido ya que él fue a despedir a Poe. 

Pasaron aquellas dos horas de forma lenta según Ben, fue a donde estaba Armitage y decidieron ir a su lugar secreto, donde "el trio temible" suele juntarse, ambos estaban terminando de comer cuando a Hux se le ocurrió hablar de chicas. 

\- Algún te van a casar con alguna princesa, duquesa o algo así, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? - preguntó terminándose su último bocado.

\- Gracias por recordarmelo, Armi - contestó de manera sarcástica. - la verdad no me gusta pensar sobre eso, desearía casarme con alguien que yo amara pero debido a mi posición obviamente no puedo. - ahora sí contestó de forma seria. - pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Suelo pensar que alguna vez me tendré que casar, pero es algo de lo que mi padre solo ha mencionado como 3 veces en mi vida. Me ha educado para sucederlo algún día como jefe de armas pero nunca me ha enseñado como cortejar a alguna mujer, pero bueno, el punto es que al igual que tú, yo tampoco creo poder casarme por amor, por mi posición sería con una condesa, baronesa o no sé.

\- O puedes encontrar a alguien en Naboo, tal vez alguna dama de compañía de la princesa Palpatine - insinuó - son mujeres de casas nobles, podría funcionar - alzó los hombros.

\- No creo que ninguna se pudiera fijar en mí, o yo en alguna de ellas. - confesó el pelirrojo.

\- No digas eso Armi, cualquier chica querría casarse con un Conde - Ben le dio un codazo amistoso. - Ya verás que si podrás conseguir una esposa en Naboo, y si no, hay muchos otros reinos en los cuales fijarse - ambos rieron. - No perdamos más el tiempo hablando de chicas, mejor ya párate y vete a seguir con tus deberes. Nos vemos cuando termines con tu trabajo o mañana cuando salga para Naboo.

\- Nos vemos al rato, el entrenamiento está siendo eficaz y todos ponen de su parte, así que espero terminar pronto. - ambos se despidieron y cada quien tomó su rumbo.

* * *

Rey se estaba preparando para salir a montar a caballo, una de sus damas estaba haciendole una trenza en el cabello, otra estaba maquillandola de manera simple como Rey había pedido, mientras las otras dos estaban arreglando el vestido que usaría y los zapatos.

\- Al fin saldré a montar luego de dos semanas de no hacerlo - dijo emocionada. 

\- Me alegro que se sienta feliz, mi lady - habló Rose.

\- Aunque en dos semanas la celebración de compromiso se llevara a cabo - respondió Rey de manera seria.

\- No piense en eso por ahora, mejor piense en las cosas que hará durante estos días. - dijo Emma.

\- Creo que durante estas dos semanas me la pasaré en el lago o cabalgando... - pensó en voz alta - o podría estar en el campo oliendo esas bellas flores, me encanta la naturaleza. - sonrió.

-Eso es mi lady, nos gusta verla sonreír - habló Jannah.

\- Ya terminamos de arreglarla, ya puede ir a los establos. - interrumpió Anne.

-Gracias - contestó Rey. - esta vez solo llevaré a una de ustedes, Rose ven conmigo - tomó su mano y salieron de la habitación.

Rey y Rose fueron a los establos donde la pelirroja montó un bello caballo blanco y su amiga y dama de compañía montaba uno café con pequeñas manchas, mientras las demás damas acomodaban todo el lugar el cual estaba hecho un desastre causado por elegir un vestido.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un pelirrojo cansado y llevando en sus brazos a su gata, Millicent. Era casi de noche y Ben que estaba leyendo dejó su libro al ver a su amigo entrar.

\- te ves...un poco cansado - se burló de Hux.

\- ja, ja, ja - fulminó con la mirada a Ben. 

\- quiero divertirme un poco antes de irme - bufó.

-Pues que gran forma de hacerlo - contestó sarcásticamente Hux mientras bajaba de sus brazos a Millicent.

\- Hola Millicent, tu dueño es algo molesto a veces - la acarició mientras Armitage lo veía con el ceño fruncido - Estoy algo nervioso por el viaje Armitage, bueno, en realidad por la fiesta. No suelo hablar en reuniones, siempre termino yendo con ustedes a otra parte y debido a eso nunca he cumplido completamente con mis obligaciones.

-Sí, y es hora de que cambies, tal vez no estaré en esa celebración pero llegaré para antes de la boda y así no te aburras tanto. - rió el pelirrojo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí - también rió

-No hay de que. Ya preparé a los soldados que irán contigo, son 4 como pediste, aunque si me lo preguntas creo que son muy pocos para el camino por el que decidiste ir. Poe y yo estamos de acuerdo en que es peligroso.

-Estaré bien, Armitage. Es como una aventura.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Una aventura? Vas a una boda, celebración o lo que sea, pero no puedes irte pensando que ese camino es una aventura - contestó incrédulo - si algo te llegase a ocurrir, tu madre me mataría a mí y a ti te reviviría para regañarte y castigarte por el resto de tu vida.

-No seas paranoico, Armi. Todo estará bien. Además, los soldados están muy bien entrenados, si algo llegase a pasar, ellos me protegerán.

\- Agh, luego no vayas a decir que Poe y yo teníamos razón.

Ben rodó los ojos, estuvieron un rato más platicando y luego Armitage se fue a sus aposentos junto con Millicent.

Al día siguiente Ben estaba listo para partir y Armitage estaba con él para despedirse.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije, si algo sucede no nos vayas a culpar a mí o a Poe - le dio una mirada acusatoria a Ben.

\- Sé lo que hago - contestó de manera arrogante.- ademas, confía en mí Armi, todo estará bien...

\- Eso espero Ben - interrumpió Leia - Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que vayas por ese camino, he escuchado historias sobre ese lugar.

\- ¿En serio Hux? ¿le contaste por donde pienso irme? - lo miró algo molesto.

\- Lo siento, es la reina, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿mentirle? - contestó asustado.

Ben rodó los ojos, pero entendía a Hux, Leia era la reina de ese reino y Armitage tenía que mostrarle respeto, algo que también haría cuando Ben se convirtiera en rey.

\- Ben, mi pequeño, sólo ten cuidado, ¿está bien? - Leia lo abrazó.

\- Mamá, ya no soy un niño - susurró mientras correspondía el abrazo de su madre.

\- Pues para mi siempre lo seras, aún cuando te conviertas en rey - le sonrió.

Ben le dio en beso en la frente a su querida madre y luego vio a su padre acercarse a él.

\- Mi muchacho, ten - Han extendió su brazo para darle una brújula - me ha servido durante tantos años y sé que te vendrá muy bien tenerla, ah, y aquí tienes otra cosa - le extendió una pequeña bolsa con oro.

\- ¿Para que es esto? - preguntó algo extrañado por lo que su padre le había dado.

\- Sólo por si acaso - le guiñó el ojo a Ben.

Han lo abrazó para luego pararse junto a Leia, Ben se dirigió hacia Armitage quien ahora estaba junto a uno de los dos carruajes, el primero era donde estaba el equipaje y en el segundo era donde él iría. 

\- Cuídate, amigo - Armitage le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo en seña de juego.

\- Lo haré, amigo - le regresó el golpe para luego abrazarse.

Ben subió al carruaje, los dos primeros guardias avanzaron seguido del primer carruaje y luego siguió el de Ben y al final los dos últimos guardias. Ben miró por la parte de atrás a sus padres y a Armitage mientras el carruaje seguía avanzando y cada vez se alejaba más.

Habían pasado varios días desde que partió del castillo, era de madrugada y el camino se veía solo, Ben dormía algo incomodo en el carruaje ya que era algo pequeño para que pudiera acostarse, así que iba sentado con el cuello un poco torcido, hasta que despertó por culpa de un grito. Sintió como el carruaje paró, entonces iba a sacar la cabeza para ver que había ocurrido pero escucho espadas chocar y entendió lo que sucedía, los ladrones intentaban robar el carruaje donde estaban sus pertenencias. Agarró su capa, la brújula y la pequeña bolsa con oro, intentó buscar algo con que defenderse si algo sucedía, abajo del asiento había una espada y la sacó.

 _"Gracias Armi"_ \- susurró.

Salió del carruaje con cautela para que los ladrones no lo fueran a ver, y por suerte unos peleaban con los guardias y otros sacaban lo que había del primer carruaje. Maldijo por lo bajo y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque que estaba alrededor del camino, lo que no supo fue que un ladrón lo vio y lo siguió. Camino unos pasos hasta que escuchó otros pasos siguiéndolo, trató de esconderse atrás de una gran roca pero entonces el ladrón intentó golpearlo, Ben desenfundó su espada y atacó al ladrón. Ambos peleaban junto a la gran roca, el ladrón intentó aventarlo hacia un árbol, pero Ben logro esquivarlo, pelearon con sus espadas y en un momento el ladrón cortó una gran parte de su capa, Ben lo empujó y el ladrón cayó al suelo, cuando Ben intento cortarle el cuello el ladrón rodó por el suelo y se levantó para darle un golpe en la cara, perdió el equilibrio debido al golpe y el otro aprovecho la oportunidad para quitarle la espada aventando su mano a un lado, la espada salió volando unos metros y ellos siguieron peleando, Ben logro quitarle la espada pero en un golpe la perdió, el ladrón se abalanzó hacia Ben y lo tiro al suelo, ahí el ladrón lo golpeó de nuevo pero Ben logró tomar su muñeca cuando iba a intentar darle otro golpe, lo atrajo hacia a él e hizo que se asfixiara por unos segundos, lo soltó y fue en busca de su espada que estaba a solo unos centímetros de él, vio que el ladrón se paró de nuevo y lo atrapó para luego atravesarlo con la espada, lo aventó y fue hacia el carruaje para ver si los guardias habían logrado matar a los demás. Se escondió junto a otra enorme roca y espió desde ahí, para darse cuenta que los cuatro guardias estaban muertos al igual que los jinetes, los ladrones seguían ahí buscando en sus pertenencias, sabía que tenia que irse de ahí porque en cualquier momento alguno de ellos también lo vería y estaba muy cansado para luchar contra otros cuatro ladrones. Se agachó lo mas que pudo y camino en silencio para que no escucharan sus pisadas, aún era de madrugada, o eso creía, y el sol ya estaba iluminando una gran parte del bosque, no sabía hacia donde ir, todo estaba lleno de arboles y los pájaros cantaban, sacó la brújula para guiarse y vio que iba hacia el este, siguió caminando hasta que pensó que era hora de descansar un poco ya que le dolía el cuerpo por la pelea y por tanto caminar, no sabia que hora era, sentía la sangre seca en su rostro y tenia mucha sed, después de unos momentos descansando en una piedra y luego de acostarse en el suelo viendo el cielo, siguió caminando hasta que vio un camino, se escondió detrás de un árbol y espero a que pasara alguien, cosa que no sucedió por unos minutos, él estaba harto y entro al camino ya que no había nadie. Una carreta se escuchó a lo lejos, hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a seguir caminando pensando que era tal vez una ilusión, pero una voz lo detuvo, el hombre frenó lo mas rápido que pudo al ver que no se movía del camino y lo iba a regañar por haber hecho eso pero se calló al ver la sangre seca en el muchacho quien volteó al escucharlo.

\- ¡Hey! Te ves algo perdido, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿que te sucedió, muchacho? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Unos ladrones asaltaron mi carruaje, mataron a mis guardias. 

\- ¿Ibas por el camino de la muerte?

\- ¿camino de la muerte? - preguntó incrédulo.

\- Sí, se le llama así por todo lo que ha sucedido por culpa de esos bandidos. Está algo lejos de aquí, debiste de haber caminado mucho y supongo que tienes mucha sed. - Ben asintió - aquí tienes un poco de agua y algo de comida - el hombre sacó de la carreta un bote lleno de agua y un poco de pan y se lo dio.

El hombre encaminó su carreta hacia una orilla y se bajó para sentarse en la sombra junto con Ben. el hombre lo veía mientras comía y tomaba el agua con desesperación.

\- Y cuéntame, ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? ¿quién eres? 

Ben no sabía si contarle todo y decirle quien era, tenía un rostro de desconfianza y el hombre lo notó.

\- Puedo ver tu rostro, se que no confías en mí, así que comenzaré yo - Ben sólo lo miró - Me llamo Jacobo y soy un comerciante, voy de Alderaan hacia Naboo.

\- ¿Va hacia Naboo? - Ben creyó haber escuchado mal pero Jacobo asintió.

\- Por tu pregunta, creo que tú también. 

\- Sí - contestó desesperado - me llamo Ben - Jacobo extendió su mano y Ben la aceptó.

\- Un gusto muchacho. Parece que no quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió con tu carruaje y lo entiendo. Tenemos un largo viaje a Naboo, así que aquí tienes - aquel hombre fue hacia su carruaje y sacó un sombrero y un poncho, ya que vio como la capa de Ben estaba media rota, y se los dio a Ben. - No sé de donde vengas, pero pareces un noble así que será mejor que te disfraces ya que mucha gente podría aprovechar tu situación para hacer un intercambio.

\- ¿gracias? - Ben no sabía que decir.

\- Ven, sube a la carreta, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ben subió junto con Jacobo y la carreta comenzó a avanzar rumbo a Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin tendrán lo esperaban, habrá interacción reylo!!! Prepárense.

Rey estaba en sus aposentos caminando de un lado al otro debido a su nerviosismo puesto que ese día sería la celebración de compromiso. Se había levantado desde muy temprano debido a una pesadilla y luego de eso ya no pudo volver a dormir. Sus damas la veían caminar y ya hasta se estaban mareando, después de pensarlo mucho, salieron de sus aposentos y fueron al jardín para pensar en algo porque no querían verla así. Cuando por fin tuvieron una idea, creyeron que lo mejor sería enviar sólo a Rose a quien Rey consideraba su mejor amiga y ellas lo sabían.

Rey estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando una de sus damas a quien consideraba su mejor amiga, entró.

\- En la tarde recuerda que tenemos que arreglarte para la fiesta de compromiso. Por lo mientras deberías salir y divertirte como solías hacerlo. - dijo Rose.

\- No sé si pueda divertirme, Rose. Estoy muy nerviosa y realmente no quiero conocerlo, ¿y si es un hombre malo? Nunca va a quererme ni yo a él.

\- Rey, mi lady. Piense que en mientras no esté casada, aún es libre. Diviértase.

\- Tienes razón, cuando me case esa diversión terminará. - contestó con firmeza - Por si tardo o mi abuelo me necesita, que lo dudo mucho, estaré en el lago nadando.

Rey salió corriendo, tomó a su caballo y fue directo al lago, dejó al caballo cerca de ahí y después llegó a la orilla del lago donde se despojó de su vestido y zapatos para entrar.

* * *

Pasó una semana y media desde que Ben se encontró con aquel comerciante llamado Jacobo, durante ese tiempo se dio cuenta que la vida de los demás no era tan fácil como la suya, que si quería algo lo tenía y que si hacía algo, casi nunca recibía un castigo; mientras los demás para conseguir lo que querían, tenían que trabajar muy duro.

\- Y dime, ¿ a qué vas a Naboo, Ben? - preguntó Jacobo, viendo hacia el camino.

\- Voy a una fiesta, por así decirlo - lo último lo dijo más como susurro.

\- Oh, maravilloso. Las fiestas de Naboo son muy especiales. Te encantarán.

Ben miró a aquel comerciante quien tenía una sonrisa pues al parecer había recordado algo.

\- ¿De dónde es usted, señor Jacobo?

\- Puedes hablarme de tú, Ben. Soy de Naboo, pero hace unos años mi esposa e hijos fuimos a vivir a Alderaan, el lugar natal de mi esposa. Su padre enfermó y quiso verlo una vez más, ella era su única hija así que le heredó sus bienes y decidimos quedamos ahí.

\- Lamento escuchar lo de su suegro. Espero que le... te guste Alderaan, es un lugar magnifico para vivir y la reina es la mejor monarca que haya conocido.

\- Vaya que lo es, y en cuanto a la reina no podría estar más de acuerdo. El Emperador Palpatine no es conocido por ser muy buena persona o gobernar de una manera democrática, pero la reina Leia es increíble, piensa en su gente y es muy justa. Solo espero que su hijo sea igual o incluso mejor cuando él se convierta en rey.

Ben se movió algo incomodo con lo último dicho por Jacobo, tenían fe en él y no sabía si podría ser capaz de ser lo que pensaba su gente sobre él.

\- ¿Tú crees que el príncipe hará las cosas bien? - preguntó algo nervioso.

\- Por supuesto, tiene una gran influencia frente a él, su madre.

Ben no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, así que decidió cambiar de tema y Jacobo pudo sentir su incomodidad.

\- ¿Dónde vas a querer que te deje, muchacho?

\- Depende, ¿A qué parte vas tú?

\- Voy al mercado a vender ciertas frutas y algunas gallinas. - volteó hacia atrás de la carreta donde señalo aquella mercancía.

\- Oh, entonces puedes dejarme ahí, y yo después iré por mi cuenta hacia donde será la celebración. Una pregunta, ¿Dónde está el castillo?

\- Cerca del mercado, caminas unos diez minutos y lo encontrarás.

Luego de algunas horas más, ya era el medio día y estaban cerca del castillo, se podían ver aquellas grandes torres desde la distancia, Jacobo pasó por el mercado y siguió de largo. Ben estaba algo extrañado por eso, se suponía que aquel comerciante iba al mercado.

\- Jacobo, ¿qué no ibas al mercado? - preguntó un poco nervioso.

\- Sí, iré luego de dejarte en el castillo. - contestó de manera tranquila.

\- ¿Qué? ¿cómo supiste que voy al castillo? - preguntó intrigado y preocupado.

\- Conforme fuimos platicando, pude notar en tu voz y tu forma de hablar y comportarte, que eras de la nobleza. Además, al principio dijiste que ibas con tus guardias y sólo la familia real o nobles llevan guardias a sus viajes. 

\- Yo... - contestó algo apenado.

\- No necesitas decir nada, Ben. O debería llamarlo, ¿su alteza? No muchos nobles se llaman como el príncipe.

\- Lamento no haberte dicho antes, por mi seguridad no es buena idea decir quien soy realmente.

\- Está bien, su alteza. Lo entiendo y no se preocupe, no soy esa clase de gente. El futuro rey tiene que estar a salvo y me estoy ocupando de eso.

Ben sonrió y Jacobo igual, ambos se habían vuelto amigos sin querer.

Jacobo paró ya que los caballos iban mas lento y al parecer necesitaban algo de agua.

\- Los caballos necesitan descansar, esperaremos algunos minutos en los que les doy agua. Estamos muy cerca del castillo, tal vez unos cinco minutos más para llegar. Si quieres puedes caminar un poco para que descanses de haber estado sentado un largo tiempo. No te vayas a perder, ¿eh? - Ben asintió mientras reía por aquel comentario.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. - bromeó.

Mientras Jacobo cuidaba a los caballos y la mercancía, Ben caminó un poco hacía adelante por donde quedaba el castillo, volteó a la derecha y algo llamó su atención, un lago. 

* * *

Rey estaba nadando en aquel gran lago y el estar ahí se sentía libre y muy tranquila. No supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí, pero ya se estaba cansando un poco. Salió un rato del lago y miró las nubes, durmió y después volvió a nadar.

" _Quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre, que nunca me encontraran y poder casarme con quien quisiera. Quiero escapar de aquí" -_ Pensó y tenía una mirada triste. 

Suspiró y volvió a tomar aire para sumergirse en el agua, después volvió a sacar su cabeza y escuchó pasos acercarse, así que volvió a sumergirse a esperar que aquella persona se fuera pero como ya estaba algo cansada, no aguantó mucho.

* * *

Llegó a aquel gran lago pero algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención. Vio que algo se movía en el agua, caminó hasta estar más cerca de la orilla de ese lago y se sorprendió al ver a una bella dama salir a la superficie.

\- ¿Hola? - preguntó Ben.

\- Hola - respondió sorprendida ya que nunca había visto a nadie llegar hasta ese lago. - ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Rey haciendo una sonrisa.

Él estaba hipnotizado por aquella bella dama, tenía un bello rostro que parecía angelical, tenía una voz muy dulce y no sabía como describir completamente su belleza. - Mi nombre es... - antes de decir su nombre alguien más lo dijo por él.

\- ¡Ben! - él volteó hacia dónde provenía aquella voz - Debemos irnos. – gritó Jacobo, algo lejos del lugar.

Ben volteó de nuevo a ver a la chica quien lo veía fijamente mientras sonreía, por un momento él se quedó estático y la comparó en su mente con un ángel muy bello.

\- Lo siento, debo irme. Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo algún día. - hizo una reverencia y se fue trotando hacia donde estaba esperándolo aquel comerciante. 

\- Ya descansaron y tomaron suficiente agua los caballos, llegaremos en cinco minutos al castillo.

\- Gracias. Aunque debo admitir que tengo miedo de llegar. - contestó.

\- ¿Por la vestimenta? - lo miró.

\- No es en contra de ti o de algún comerciante o campesino, pero al llegar ahí necesitaré la ayuda de alguien para entrar, normalmente en los castillos son muy precavidos, por no decir otra cosa, y si me ven vestido así, dudo que me quieran dejar entrar. No traigo equipaje y eso se ve algo sospechoso, además no es por ofender, pero huelo a gallina.

Jacobo rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. - no te preocupes, ellos deberían reconocer a un príncipe justo como lo hice yo, trabajan en un castillo así que deberían. Explícales lo sucedido y ya si no te quieren creer, vas al mercado, me buscas y te puedo dar alojamiento o puedo ir al castillo y explicarles también lo sucedido, aunque dudo que a un comerciante le crean. - dijo mientras subía a la carreta.

\- Gracias por el apoyo - ambos sonrieron.

\- Bueno, sigamos el viaje, súbete - Ben subió de nuevo a la carreta y siguieron el camino.

* * *

Ella seguía sonriendo aún cuando él ya se había ido, le pareció un hombre interesante y se notaba que era un hombre misterioso por sus ojos. Por un momento ella creyó que él podría ser su alma gemela, ya que desde el primer momento en que lo vio no se sintió amenazada o con miedo, si no que le dio más paz. 

_"Si me llegó a encontrar con él de nuevo, seré muy feliz."_ \- sonrió para sí misma.

Pero después recordó su vestimenta, parecía un comerciante, pero realmente no le importó eso, ella no era prejuiciosa o superficial y realmente esperaba algún día volver a verlo aunque tuviera que ir al mercado a buscarlo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que aquel hombre no era un comerciante, si no un príncipe que iría a su celebración de compromiso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que le haya gustado y espero que comenten si les gustó.  
> Ya habrá más interacciones entre Ben y Rey.


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Poe había zarpado a su misión, pero una tormenta y la intoxicación por algunos peces comidos, causo que aquel viaje se convirtiera en una pesadilla y por lo cual decidió volver a Alderaan. Cuando llegó a la costa, lo esperaba la reina, el consorte de la reina, algunos guardias y soldados, uno que otro sirvientes y por supuesto, Armitage.

Bajó del barco e hizo una reverencia al ver a la reina Leia acercarse a él.

\- Poe, quiero tu reporte. Te espero en la sala del trono, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. - dicho eso, se retiró con todos los demás, excepto Armitage.

\- Poe, Poe, Poe. ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan pronto? - preguntó Hux con una media sonrisa burlona.

\- Extrañaba el reino, así que volví.

\- Si tan solo fueras tan bueno mintiendo como lo eres metiéndote en problemas. - miró hacia el barco.

Poe suspiró - Tuvimos a algunos problemas, la mitad de la tripulación se intoxicó con un pescado - Hux rió a lo bajó y Poe lo miró mal - y hubo una gran tormenta la cual alcanzamos a esquivar al volver aquí. 

Armitage puso su rostro serio de nuevo y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Ambos sonrieron de lado y caminaron rumbo al castillo, ya que Poe tenía explicaciones que dar. 

Entró a la sala del trono, donde Leia lo esperaba sentada en su gran trono. Ella lo miró y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara a ella. mientras caminaba, vio a uno de sus costados a Han y a Armitage que lo miraban con un rostro de apoyo moral.

\- Su majestad - hizo una reverencia, estaba nervioso y tenía miedo - Lamento que la misión no haya sido un éxito, tengo toda la responsabilidad por lo ocurrido y realmente lo lamento. 

\- Sé que lo sientes, y sé que no fue culpa tuya. Hablé con dos de la tripulación que no estaban enfermos y ellos me comentaron la situación, lo que hiciste fue la mejor decisión. Sólo espero que no vuelva a suceder, hacer estos viajes es muy costoso. - Poe se sintió menos temeroso al escuchar eso y esbozó una media sonrisa. - Prepara tus cosas que mañana a primera hora viajaras a Naboo junto al joven Hux.

Ambos chicos se miraron y por dentro estaban muy emocionados. "El trio temible" estaría reunido de nuevo, aunque eso le daba un poco de miedo a Leia ya que sabia que los tres juntos significaban peligro, pero tenía fe de que esta vez no pasaría nada y confiaba en que los tres se comportarían como se debe para que el reino tuviera la reputación intacta.

* * *

Llegaron al castillo y Ben bajó de la carreta, se quitó el poncho y el sombrero para dárselos a Jacobo, él los tomó y le sonrió.

\- Esperemos que si lo dejen entrar, su alteza. - Ben cruzó los dedos.

\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Jacobo. No sé como agradecerte, bueno, en realidad sí sé - recordó lo que le dio Han - Toma - sacó de su bolsillo aquella bolsita con oro y se la extendió al comerciante - lo mereces, eres un buen hombre y esto podrá ayudarte a ti y a tu familia.

Jacobo tomó la bolsa y escuchó el oro - no puedo - se la extendió a Ben - no creo que sea correcto. Lo ayudé porque es lo correcto, no porque quisiera algo a cambió.

\- Lo sé y por eso mismo quiero dártelo. Por favor, acéptalo. - Ben suplicó y Jacobo al fin lo tomó. - Saluda a tu familia de mi parte. Y si alguna vez tienes algún problema o algo parecido, no dudes en ir al castillo y yo te ayudaré. 

\- No creo que sea necesario, su alteza. - Ben lo miró serio - pero lo tomaré en cuenta.

Ben sonrió y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se alejó del carruaje, Jacobo siguió su camino y ambos mientras se alejaban, sonreían. Ben llegó a la entrada del castillo, pero debido a su vestimenta, los guardias no lo dejaban pasar. 

\- Déjenme pasar, soy el príncipe Ben Solo de Alderaan y vengo en representación de mi reino. - ordenó.

\- Sí, claro - contestó uno de los guardias y el otro rió.

\- Si eres un príncipe, ¿dónde están tus pertenencias y por qué usas ese atuendo? - cuestionó el otro.

Ben suspiró - miren, tuve un viaje desastroso. Mi familia y amigos dijeron que no fuera por "el camino de la muerte" pero lo hice, creí que seria una aventura y me equivoqué, robaron mi carruaje y con ello mis pertenencias, tuve que escapar y pelear contra uno de aquellos bandidos, luego encontré a un buen hombre comerciante el cual me prestó ropa para usar ya que la mía estaba toda rasgada. Tuvimos un largo camino en su carreta en la cual transportaba gallinas y vegetales, por lo tanto huelo de esta manera. Entendieron, así que déjenme pasar. 

\- Déjame pensarlo...NO. ¿En serio crees que vamos a creerte? - ambos guardias rieron. - Solo eres un comerciante que quiere entrar al castillo y tal vez robarte algo.

\- Ademas, hoy hay una celebración y debemos proteger el castillo más que nunca.

\- Lo sé, ¡sé sobre la celebración porque estoy invitado! - ya estaba harto de aquellos guardias - ¿No hay alguien con quien pueda hablar al respecto de este mal entendido?

Los guardias asintieron, se separaron un poco entre sí para que la puerta se dejara ver y señalaron hacia dentro del castillo, Ben asintió, sonrió de lado y se dispuso a entrar, pero los guardias le cerraron el camino.

\- Dijeron que adentro está la persona con quien podría hablar.

\- Sí, pero eso significa que tendrías que entrar al castillo y no podemos permitirlo.

Ben posó sus manos en su cintura y suspiro, los miro incrédulo y decidió marcharse de ahí. Dio la media vuelta y caminó lejos de la entrada, y en eso un rey, amigo de su familia, lo vio y fue directo a saludarlo y abrazarlo ya que eran como familia.

\- Pero miren quien está aquí, el pequeño Ben - lo miró - bueno, ya no tan pequeño - rió.

\- Tío, Lando - ambos se abrazaron.

\- ¿Qué haces vestido así? Te estuve buscando desde ayer que llegué pero dijeron que aún no llegabas y me preocupé.

\- Estoy bien, luego te cuento la historia. Es muy graciosa - rió nervioso.

\- Más te vale muchacho. Y, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? ven vamos a entrar.

Ben iba a detenerlo, pero Lando fue más rápido y lo llevó a la entrada. Los guardias al ver a Ben de nuevo se pusieron en guardia.

\- ¿Qué sucede, caballeros? - preguntó a los guardias - dejen pasar pasar a mi sobrino, el príncipe Solo de Alderaan. - ordenó.

Los guardias estaban nervosos ante lo dicho por el rey Lando y con miedo ambos despejaron la entrada para dejar a ambos entrar. Ya dentro del castillo, Lando llamó a algunos sirvientes y les ordenó que llevaran a Ben a sus aposentos correspondientes y le dieran ropa nueva ya que vio que no llevaba pertenencias. Ambos seguían a uno de los sirvientes que los llevaba a los aposentos de Ben y por lo mientras él le contó a su tío lo sucedido.

\- Ben, de ahora en adelante recuerda que si alguien te da un consejo, debes seguirlo.

\- Lo entendí demasiado tarde. 

Llegaron a sus aposentos y ambos se despidieron en lo que los sirvientes preparaban un baño y la ropa que usaría en la noche para la celebración.

\- Nos vemos en la noche. Y por favor, no te metas en problemas.

\- ¿Te dijo mi madre que dijeras eso? - cuestionó con una sonrisa.

\- No, ese fue tu padre, pero creo que el pensamiento fue de ambos.

Ambos rieron y Ben entró a la habitación.

* * *

Rey había llegado al castillo muy feliz, sus damas se preguntaban el por qué ya que cuando salió estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa. 

\- Su alteza, ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó Jannah.

\- Sí - suspiró - ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-Cuando salió de aquí, estaba muy nerviosa y triste. - habló Anne.

\- Oh, sí. Pero ahora estoy muy feliz - tomó la mano de Rose y comenzó a bailar con ella.

Todas rieron ante el acto de Rey, pero seguían preguntándose que había sucedido. Tenían el tiempo contado para la fiesta y debían arreglarla, entonces Emma había ido por más agua para bañar a Rey. Prepararon la tina para el baño y cuando Emma llegó con el agua que faltaba, Rey entró y mientras la bañaban, ella decidió guardar silencio pero tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo. Luego de bañarla, la sentaron junto al tocador y, Rose y Anne comenzaron a maquillarla mientras Jannah y Emma buscaban un vestido apropiado para la ocasión. 

\- Conocí a un chico en el lago. - habló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus damas de compañía se miraron entre sí. - Mi lady...

\- Y era muy apuesto - interrumpió a Emma. - Su nombre es Ben.

\- Mi lady, no nos diga que se enamoró de él.

\- Aunque lo hiciera no podríamos estar juntos, estoy comprometida, lo sé. Además, al parecer el es un comerciante o algo así - Rey hizo una mueca. - pero espero algún día volverme a topar con él, se veía buena persona y al parecer no sabia quien era yo. - todas rieron.

Jannah y Emma encontraron el vestido que ellas creían perfecto para la ocasión, era de color azul con figuras doradas. 

\- No es culpa del chico, su alteza, su abuelo casi nunca la ha presentado ante el pueblo.

\- Eso es cierto, Rose. Hace 4 años fue la ultima vez que me presenté ante el pueblo y eso va a cambiar. Cuando me case, las personas me conocerán. - contestó decidida.

Rose peinó su cabello haciéndole rizos y el cual iba adornado con una tiara de flores doradas, mientras su rostro estaba maquillado con un labial rojo y los ojos maquillados exageradamente de azul debido al tema de la fiesta. Le pusieron el vestido y por fin estuvo lista para la fiesta.

* * *

Ben estaba agradecido de quien consideraba su tío por ayudarlo a entrar al castillo. Los sirvientes lo ayudaron a darse un baño y a curar las pequeñas heridas que tenia, ya que debía verse presentable para la celebración en la noche. Luego le llevarían más ropa para las siguientes semanas que se quedaría para la boda. Su vestimenta para la fiesta era de color negro exceptuando la camisa blanca y encima llevaba una capa del mismo color puesta en su hombro derecho y con una cadena de color plateada que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo por debajo, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado de media cola y como siempre, traía bigote. 

Salió de sus aposentos y se encontró con su tío Lando. Se saludaron y fueron hacia el gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero he tenido que hacer mis últimas tareas y estudiar para mis exámenes finales, además la semana pasada me dio flojera escribir y no tenía inspiración jajaja  
> Espero que les haya gustado :) y en el siguiente capítulo se volverán a ver Ben y Rey 🥰


	6. Chapter 6

La celebración comenzó y Rey entró al lugar, todos al verla hicieron una reverencia y se abrieron camino para que ella pasara, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza respondía las reverencias en lo que caminaba por el gran salón. Miró todo y a todos los que estaban ahí, las personas siguieron bailando y la buena vibra y alegría del lugar contagiaron a Rey hasta que en eso vio a su abuelo con un hombre alto y supuso que tenía que ir hacia ellos, sus nervios volvieron porque sospechaba que aquel hombre con el que estaba el Emperador era su prometido.

\- Su majestad - hizo reverencia a su abuelo y a aquella persona misteriosa de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes con una altura promedio.

\- Rey, mi querida nieta - ella iba a poner los ojos en blanco pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo porque sabía que no era conveniente hacerlo en ese momento - te presento a tu prometido, el rey Geralt de Taris. – Él le sonrió de manera confiada mientras ella tenía una sonrisa más tímida y un poco forzada. 

\- Es un placer conocer por fin a mi prometido. - él tomó su mano y le dio un beso al dorso de su mano.

\- El placer es todo mío. Usted es una mujer muy bella - ella lo miró - estoy encantado de que pronto sea mi esposa. - Rey se puso algo incómoda.

\- Cuando nos casemos, ¿viviremos aquí o en Taris? - preguntó seria.

\- Por supuesto que en Taris, en este reino aún gobierna su abuelo, mi lady. Taris necesita de su rey y... su reina. - ella asintió.

\- Bien, pero esperaría visitar Naboo cada que quiera.

\- Por supues...

\- Podrán hablar sobre eso y otras cosas más de su matrimonio otro día - dijo Palpatine interrumpiendo a Geralt. - Por ahora disfrutemos de esta gran celebración en honor a ustedes dos.

Geralt vio con una sonrisa a Rey y ella miraba a su abuelo de forma seria. Ella no estaba realmente feliz y quería salir de ahí. 

Geralt siguió hablando con Palpatine, mientras Rey veía a todos los demás divertirse, también miró a sus damas quienes se veían muy contentas y Geralt lo notó.

\- ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo, su alteza? - extendió su mano.

Ella lo miró, lo pensó y asintió con la cabeza, ambos se dirigieron al centro del lugar donde todos bailaban e hicieron lo mismo. Rey vio que no era un mal hombre, al contrario de lo que creía, era amable y con un buen sentido del humor, por lo cual se divirtió junto a él por unos minutos mientras bailaban.

* * *

Ben entró junto con su tío el rey Lando al gran salón donde la celebración se estaba llevando acabo y vio a todos bailando y divirtiéndose. 

\- Sí que es una gran celebración - habló Ben.

\- Vaya que sí. - concordó Lando.

\- Sólo espero no tener que hablar con nadie más. - Lando lo miró.

\- Si ese es tu castigo, muchacho.

\- Lo sé, ¿pero para qué tendría que hablar con alguien?¿sobre que hablaría? - preguntó de forma nerviosa Ben.

\- Sobre tu reino y el porque sería bueno tener alianzas comerciales - sugirió. - o hablar sobre ti, eres el príncipe de Alderaan, Ben. Hay muchas cosas que puedes contar sobre el palacio y la reina.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. Si me disculpas, iré a conocer todo el salón.

\- No te metas en problemas - advirtió Lando.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien y cuidaré que no pase nada - guiñó un ojo - nos vemos al rato.

Se separó de su tío para recorrer el lugar y caminó hasta que encontró unas sillas, se sentó y tomó algo de vino, cuando terminó de tomárselo siguió caminando hasta que se encontró a lo lejos a una chica parecida a la del lago divirtiéndose mientras bailaba, la admiró por unos segundos y decidió bailar para ver si en algún momento lograba toparse con ella y descubrir si era ella y conocer al fin su nombre. Luego de bailar algunos minutos que para él parecieron eternos, ambos chocaron.

\- Perdón, mi Lord - ella se disculpó.

Ambos alzaron sus cabezas y se vieron a los ojos por largos segundos hasta que reaccionaron y por fin decidieron hablar. 

\- No se preocupe, mi Lady.

\- Hola, Ben - dijo Rey susurrando. 

\- Hola - Ben sonrió - no sé su nombre, lamento que nos hayan interrumpido en el lago.

\- Rey, me llamo Rey. - sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Bailaría conmigo, señorita Rey? - extendió su mano hacia ella.

Ella no dudó en tomar su mano - Por supuesto, Ben.

Ambos siguieron bailando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no sabía donde estaba Geralt y realmente no le importaba.

\- Baila muy bien, mi Lady - Rey rió.

\- ¿En serio lo crees? no me gusta mucho bailar, pero cuando estoy feliz logro bailar mejor de lo normal. - Ben sonrió.

\- ¿Eso significa que mi compañía la hace feliz?

\- Sí...No... quiero decir, toda esta celebración es muy bonita y alegre. Y debo admitir que sí, su compañía también me trae alegría y paz. - ambos sonrieron.

\- Pues me alegro por eso.

\- Sí, yo también. Muy pocas personas han logrado eso.

\- Me siento honrado de ser una de esas personas.

Rey le sonrió y siguieron bailando. Luego de un rato, Ben la llevó lejos del centro del gran salón y se pusieron al lado de una columna para poder hablar.

\- Bien, Rey, ¿quisiera acompañarme afuera? - Preguntó esperanzado.

Ella no sabía que decir, debía quedarse ahí porque era su celebración, pero estaba muy a gusto con Ben, así que tomó una decisión.

\- Claro, vamos.

Ambos salieron del lugar por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. Ahí, se sentaron en una banca que estaba junto a varios floreros, todo era muy bonito y sobretodo por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

-Este es un lugar muy bonito.

\- Sí, sí lo es - contestó Rey mirando hacia las estrellas.

Ben la observó con ternura y le asombró la belleza de aquella chica.

-Cuando nos vimos en el lago, debo admitir que creí que era una chica del campo.

-Ben, hablame de tú - rió - y debo admitir que yo creí que tú eras un comerciante. - ambos rieron.

-Pues al parecer ambos nos equivocamos.

\- Así es. Pero cuéntame, ¿quién eres en realidad? - cuestionó Rey.

\- Soy el príncipe heredero al trono de Alderaan. Me llamo Ben Solo. - extendió su mano.

\- Pues mucho gusto, príncipe Ben Solo - tomó su mano y se sonrieron.

-Y dime, ¿tú quién eres, Rey? - ella se puso tensa, no quería decirle quien era realmente, ya que sabía que sí lo decía, el huiria de ella y ella estaba interesada en él como sabía que él en ella, además de que ambas familias por mucho tiempo no se habían llevado bien y aún era lo mismo, exceptuando a ellos dos.

\- No me gusta mucho hablar sobre mí, mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Hasta ahora te está gustando el reino?

\- Sí, es muy bello. Mi abuela era de aquí, pero nunca la conocí, sólo en retratos y era realmente bella.

\- Lo sé... - Ben la miró - digo... Supongo que era muy hermosa ya que tú eres muy guapo - rió nerviosa.

\- Gracias - contestó sorprendido - Tú también eres muy hermosa.

Rey se sonrojó y luego de recordar lo que había dicho antes, se sonrojó aún más, así que agradeció a sus damas de que la hubieran maquillado demasiado, además de que donde estaban no había mucha luz.

-Ben, yo... Mmm... ¿No quieres algo de tomar? - preguntó muy nerviosa.

\- Estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos ir al lago, sé que es algo noche pero habría más privacidad para hablar mejor - señaló a unos guardias que había cerca y a algunos invitados que llegaban al jardín - y prometo protegerte, no dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño. ¿Qué opinas? - preguntó esperanzado.

Rey quería seguir platicando con Ben, pero sabía que no era posible. Aquellos guardias que había señalado Ben, eran sus guardias y estaban ahí para protegerla por lo cual si iba con él, ellos los seguirían y le dirían a su abuelo. No quería meter en problemas a Ben, sobre todo por el conflicto que hubo entre ambas familias en el pasado, así que lo pensó y tomó una decisión que sí bien, no la haría feliz, mantendría al menos a salvo a Ben.

\- Lo lamento Ben, pero debería quedarme en el salón, no puedo irme de este lugar, ya que esta es mi celebración - Ben se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Tú eres la nieta del Emperador? ¿La que se va a casar? - preguntó muy sorprendido.

\- Sí... - contestó desanimada y triste.

\- Oh, Felicidades - susurró Ben. -supongo que deberíamos regresar adentro. - estaba desanimado.

Ambos volvieron al salón, y antes de que Rey le dijera algo a Ben, él se adelantó.

\- Espero que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio. - sonrió de lado, dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ella, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

* * *

Rey se sentía vulnerable, quería llorar pero no podía. Estaba triste y quiso gritarle a su abuelo que sí no fuera porque la había comprometido, habría podido seguir hablando con aquel chico que se había interesado en ella sin saber quien era realmente, que la conoció en un momento donde ella era libre y mostraba su verdadero yo, nadando en aquel lago donde era feliz.

Sus damas llegaron junto a ella al verla de lejos con un rostro inexpresivo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, mi Lady?

-No, Rose. No lo estoy. - volteó a verlas.

\- ¿qué pasó? - se preocupó Anne - Debería estar feliz, es su celebración y es muy bonita.

\- Pues no lo estoy, Anne.

\- La vimos con un chico de cabello negro, y él no era el rey de Taris. - insinuó Jannah.

\- ¿Cómo saben qué no lo era? - cuestionó Rey.

\- Porque cuando se separó de nosotras, vimos que se dirigió hacia su abuelo que estaba con un hombre, así que supimos que era él.

\- Y no se equivocan. - suspiró. - ¿podemos salir al jardín? No quiero que nadie escuche sus cuestionamientos, chicas.

Todas asintieron y fueron hacia el jardín, se alejaron lo más que pudieron y habló Emma.

\- La pregunta es, ¿quién era el hombre con quién vino al jardín?

\- Era el príncipe de Alderaan, Ben. ¿Recuerdan que cuando regresé del lago estaba muy feliz porque conocí a un chico? - asintieron - Pues era él. 

\- Pero, ¿qué no había dicho que parecía un comerciante?

\- Por como iba vestido, lo creí, pero ya no puedo preguntarle el por que ya que creo que no quiere volver a hablar conmigo. - contestó cabizbaja.

\- Mi Lady, no nos diga que se enamoró de él. Sabe que no debería. - dijo Emma.

\- Lo sé y no, no me enamoré de él. Su presencia me trae paz y alegría, debo admitir que me interesó, pero sólo eso.

\- Está comprometida, no debe interesarse en nadie más. Sabe como terminara todo. - advirtió Jannah.

\- Agh - Rey suspiró - No me siento muy bien, iré a mis aposentos.

\- Iremos con usted. - habló Rose.

\- Yo iré con el rey Geralt y le comentaré que tuvo que retirarse, y ya él que le diga al Emperador - comentó Anne y todas asintieron - me da miedo su abuelo, mi Lady - confesó.

\- Creo que a todos - añadió Rey.

Sus damas la sacaron del lugar y la llevaron a sus aposentos, donde le cambiaron la ropa por su pijama, la desmaquillaron y le hicieron una trenza. Mientras tanto, Anne buscó por todo el lugar hasta que encontró donde estaba Geralt.

\- Su majestad - hizo una reverencia - soy una de las damas de compañía de la princesa Palpatine. - se presentó - Su alteza no se encuentra bien y tuvo que retirarse, espero lo entienda. ¿podría comentárselo al Emperador? Debo volver con su alteza para ayudarla a cambiarse. 

\- Está bien, yo le comentaré al Emperador. Espero que su alteza se encuentre mejor mañana. - Anne asintió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

* * *

Luego de alejarse de Rey, Ben no sabía que hacer ni a donde ir. No sabía si era buena idea irse de la celebración, ese era su castigo y tenia que aceptarlo, y vaya que se convirtió en un verdadero castigo al saber quien era aquella chica de la cual se había sentido atraído. Aquella chica no sólo estaba comprometida, si no que era una Palpatine, sus familias no se llevaban bien y él tuvo la suerte o infortunio de interesarse en ella. 

Vio a su tío a lo lejos y fue hacia él. Estaba tomando un poco de vino y acababa de hablar con un hombre que parecía algún representante de algún reino.

\- ¿Cómo la estás pasando, muchacho? Yo acabo de hablar con un diplomático y al parecer tendré una nueva alianza comercial si todo sale bien en las negociaciones de los próximos días.

\- Me alegro por ti. - Lando le ofreció una copa de vino y la aceptó.

\- ¿Ya conseguiste alguna alianza? - preguntó interesado.

\- No, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguien.

\- ¿En serio? - lo miró incrédulo - porque yo te vi hablando con la princesa Palpatine, así que supuse que podrías lograr alguna alianza comercial con Naboo.

\- Pues te equivocaste - suspiró - ademas, dudo que el Emperador quisiera una alianza con Alderaan. - bebió de su copa.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero las disputas entre ambas familias terminaron hace tiempo. - Ben lo miró.

\- Pensé que aún se seguían odiando.

\- Tu madre creyó que todas esas disputas debían terminar y entre ella y el Emperador crearon una alianza comercial, ademas de otro tipo de alianza, que duró desde tu nacimiento hasta que cumpliste 12 años.

\- ¿Por qué hasta que cumplí 12? y ¿cual era la otra alianza?

\- La alianza sólo duró ese tiempo porque Naboo mandaba ciertas especias a tu reino y Alderaan mandaba madera, pero algo sucedió...

\- El gran incendio del bosque - contestó Ben - Lo recuerdo. Estábamos Poe, Hux y yo cabalgando y vimos a lo lejos como las llamas iban acercándose a nosotros, por poco y nos alcazaba pero en cierta parte del lugar dejo de propagarse. 

\- Eso causó que la madera fuera escasa y la alianza se rompió.

\- Pero, ¿y la otra de la que hablaste?

\- Oh, esa alianza... Un año después de que naciste y se creo la alianza comercial, nació la nieta del emperador y los padres de la niña pensaron que una alianza matrimonial sería conveniente. Los padres de la princesa estaban de acuerdo al igual que tus padres, aunque el Emperador no estaba muy de acuerdo. Cuando cumpliste 7 y ella tenia 6 años, sus padres murieron y el Emperador se volvió demasiado exigente en cuanto a la alianza y decidieron mejor romperla. 

\- Sí la alianza hubiera seguido, yo sería quien se casaría con ella - susurró.

\- Sí, pero eso quedó en el pasado. - le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ben - Ya que hablamos sobre esto, ve y busca una alianza comercial, tu reino lo necesita. - Ben asintió y se dispuso a seguir en la fiesta.

Al principio le costó algo de trabajo acoplarse a hablar con personas, pero conforme hablaba con alguien, ese miedo se esfumaba poco a poco y al fin logró abrir una alianza con otro reino, ya estaba cansado así que se despidió de su tío y se fue a sus aposentos a descansar luego de un día agotador. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el encuentro reylo :3


	7. Chapter 7

Rey daba vueltas en la cama ya que no podía dormir, no después de aquel sueño o más bien pesadilla que tuvo, se veía tan real y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. 

> _"Rey estaba en un bosque oscuro y con nieve, nunca había visto nieve así que se sentó en el suelo y agarró un poco, la sintió en sus manos y sonrió. Estaba tranquila disfrutando que aquel helado objeto, hasta que escucho pisadas y algo encenderse, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta era muy diferente a la usual, así que retrocedió al ver a aquella persona vestida de negro, con algo parecido a una espada pero con luz y usando casco acercarse a ella. Tenía miedo porque cada vez mas se iba acercando a ella y cuando vio que subió la espada para atacarla, ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba en otro lugar oscuro, miró hacia arriba y vio el cielo lleno de estrellas, sintió algo en sus manos y se dio cuenta que estaba agarrando algo parecido a una camisa pero sin botones de color negro, sintió que sus mejillas estaban humedecidas como si hubiera llorado, y no sabía el porque ya que estaba asustada pero en ningún momento había llorado. Todo esto le parecía extraño y ya quería despertar, cerró los ojos pero no despertaba de aquel sueño, entonces escuchó una voz decirle : -Siempre estaré contigo - y al fin despertó"._

Se sentía ansiosa, ese sueño la había hecho pensar, se deshizo la trenza que sus damas le hicieron, y trataba de entender porque soñó eso, pero siguió como un misterio. Aún no amanecía, entonces salió de su cama y fue hacia la ventana, miró las estrellas e intento contarlas, pero aquel sueño volvía a su mente e intentaba descifrarlo y pensar quien podría ser aquel hombre con casco. Luego de un rato, todavía no podía conciliar el sueño, entonces tomó una de sus batas y salió de sus aposentos hacia el jardín. 

* * *

Poe y Armitage iban en el carruaje camino a Naboo, habían pasado ya varios días y ya sólo faltaban tres para llegar. 

\- Llegaremos pronto, Armi. Estoy ansioso por conocer Naboo, dicen que es muy hermoso con todas esas cascadas. 

\- Sí, sí. Aunque nos perdimos de la fiesta de compromiso de la princesa. Imaginate que Ben haya hecho el ridículo, sería épico verlo. - ambos rieron. 

\- Puede que lo haya hecho, pero estaremos ahí hasta que sea la boda y habrá muchas oportunidades de verlo. 

Se dieron miradas cómplices y luego miraron hacia los lados, viendo el paisaje del camino. 

\- Sobre la carta que te dio la reina, ¿la leíste? - preguntó Poe viendo a Hux. 

\- Poe, no se debe leer cosas ajenas. 

\- Lo sé, pero no te causa intriga saber que dice. 

\- No - contestó serio - aunque al menos la reina me comentó algo. 

\- Y... 

Armitage suspiró - Me dijo que aquella carta contenía una respuesta muy importante sobre el reino de los Hapes. Y también me dio una carta escrita por ella para Ben donde le explica todo. 

\- Mmh, interesante - Poe posó su puño por debajo de su barbilla - todo esto será un misterio hasta que lleguemos a Naboo y no sé porque, pero creo que esta carta es muy importante para el futuro de Ben. 

\- No lo dudo. - suspiró pesadamente Armitage - mejor dejemos de pensar en eso y concentremonos en otra cosa. 

Poe asintió y decidieron dejar la plática así por ahora. Ya pronto estarían los tres juntos y serían imparables, o eso creían. 

* * *

Ben despertó más temprano de lo habitual, y ya que no pudo volver a dormir, se levantó, se puso una bata y salió de sus aposentos a caminar por ahí. Vagaba sin rumbo por el castillo, hasta que llegó al jardín y divisó a Rey sentada en el pasto mirando a la nada. No sabía si acercarse a ella fuera una buena idea, lo pensó demasiado y cuando iba a darse la vuelta, Rey lo vio y le habló con miedo de que se fuera a ir como la noche anterior. 

\- Ben. 

\- Lo siento. No quería molestarla, su alteza. - hizo una reverencia - De todos modos ya me iba. 

\- Puedes quedarte si quieres. No tengo ningún problema. 

\- No, está bien. Tengo cosas que hacer - se rascó la nuca. 

\- ¿Y qué cosas haría el príncipe de Alderaan a esta hora? - cuestionó en forma de burla - Acaba de amanecer. Espera... ¿Tampoco podías dormir? - se sorprendió. 

\- ¿Tú no pudiste? Y sí, tuve un sueño muy extraño - contestó Ben. 

\- Yo también soñé algo realmente extraño, luego de eso, me costó mucho poder conciliar el sueño, así que salí a caminar. 

\- Cuéntame sobre tu sueño. Si es que se puede. 

\- ¡Claro! Me siento en confianza contigo - Ben sonrió - así que te contaré sobre él... 

Rey le contó sobre aquel sueño con lujo de detalle lo que recordaba, este era un sueño que no podía borrar de su mente. Cuando terminó de contarlo, Ben estaba sorprendido, ya que era igual de extraño que el de él. 

\- Y bueno, ¿de qué se trató el tuyo? 

> _"- Todo comenzó conmigo y mi tío Luke, y fue raro porque hace varios años que no lo veo ya que cuando abdicó al trono, se fue del reino con su esposa y sólo va a visitarnos una qué otra vez cada dos o tres años, el punto es que estábamos los dos y él tenía en su mano algo parecido a una espada, justo como el de tu sueño, sólo que el de él era de color verde, me hice hacia atrás y me caí de lo que parecía una cama y toda la escena cambió. Ahora estaba junto a una criatura que parecía un humano desfigurado, gritándome y diciendo que era sólo un niño con máscara, mientras yo estaba tirado en el suelo. Luego cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, estaba incado agarrando algo que parecían ser unos dados y me sentía... ¿Triste? Y por último, estaba abrazando a alguien, pero se sentía fría y debo decir que el lugar también se sentía frío, pero no tanto como esa persona, así que decidí no dejar de abrazarla para no saber quien era, estaba asustado y cuando cerré mis ojos nuevamente, desperté."_

\- Todo esto es muy raro - dijo Rey. 

\- Sí que lo es - Ben suspiró - creo que debería irme, ya está amaneciendo y no creo que se vea muy bien que ambos estemos aquí solos en pijama. 

\- Tienes razón, yo también debería volver a mis aposentos. 

Ben se levantó y ayudó a Rey a hacer lo mismo. 

\- Gracias por escuchar mi raro sueño. 

\- Por nada, y también gracias por lo mismo. - ambos rieron. 

\- Tal vez nunca sepamos porque soñamos esas cosas - alzó los hombros - pero bueno. 

Ambos se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado. 

El día transcurrió normal, ambos seguían pensando en aquellos sueños pensando si el de ambos tenía una conexión pero creían que tal vez era una tontería y sólo era una coincidencia. No se encontraron en casi todo el día, ya que mientras Ben estaba con su tío aprendiendo sobre negociaciones, Rey estaba con sus damas en sus deberes reales. 

* * *

Rey estaba al fin descansando de aquellos deberes, tendría al menos dos horas de descanso antes de tener una charla con su abuelo y su prometido sobre cómo serían la acosas una vez casados. Ella no quería ir, pero si no lo hacía, sabía que su abuelo terminaría estableciendo peticiones que a ella no le gustarían para nada. 

Sus damas terminaron de arreglarla y salió de la habitación sola porque quería un momento de privacidad. Mientras caminaba al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la charla, se encontró a Ben caminando hacia el lado opuesto que ella, ambos se miraron y de forma involuntaria se pararon para saludar.

\- Hola, Ben - sonrió - no te vi en todo el día. 

\- Hola. - correspondió a su sonrisa - Estuve ocupado y supongo que tu también. Te noto algo cansada. 

\- La verdad sí que lo estoy. Además de no haber dormido bien, como habrás notado, mis clases el día de hoy fueron muy pesadas y estoy agotada. 

-Lo siento. Pero que haces caminando por aquí, deberías estar acostada en tu cama descansando. 

\- Gracias por preocuparte, pero debo ir con mi abuelo - puso los ojos en blanco - debemos ver algunas cosas de la boda y todo lo referente a ello. 

\- Había olvidado que estabas comprometida. Por suerte yo aún no lo estoy. - Rey rió ante su comentario. 

-Quisiera quedarme a conversar, pero se me está haciendo tarde y no quiero que el Emperador me regañe. 

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y Rey de fue corriendo hacia la oficina de su abuelo. 

\- Lamento la tardanza - dijo Rey entrando a la oficina. 

\- No se preocupe, su alteza - respondió Geralt, haciendo el sillón hacia atrás para que ella se sentara. 

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿entendido? - dijo Palpatine. 

\- Si, Emperador. - susurró.

\- Entonces, comencemos. Las decoraciones de la fiesta deberán traer los colores de nuestros reinos y será una hora después de la misa, para que tengan suficiente tiempo para ir de la iglesia hacia el castillo. - Geralt y Rey asintieron.

\- Y cuando nos casemos, viviremos en Taris, pero por supuesto la princesa Palpatine podrá venir cada que quiera. - volteó a ver a Rey. 

\- Rey, espero que sepas como comportarte como una reina, porque en un mes lo serás y será mejor que sepas lo que haces de ahora en adelante. 

\- Sí, abuelo. Lo sé - contestó de manera inexpresiva. 

\- OH, y en cuanto a las cosas de la princesa, luego de la boda podrá llevarse todas sus pertenencias a lo que será nuestro castillo, poco a poco. 

\- Rey tendrás que comenzar a empacar todo cuanto antes - habló su abuelo. 

\- Oh, entonces, ¿Mientras más pronto me vaya de aquí, mejor? - bromeó Rey. 

Palpatine la miró de forma seria, una forma en la que ella sabía que usaba cuando estaba enfadado y supo que tenía que decir algo antes de que se enojara más. 

\- Lo siento, mi sentido del humor el día de hoy no es muy bueno. 

\- Está bien, alteza. No hay problema de mi parte. 

Palpatine relajó un poco su rostro y siguieron hablando. Rey asentía o negaba con la cabeza y casi no habló en toda la reunión. Sólo ponía especial atención en temas que sí llegaban a ser de su interés, si no, sólo oía algunas partes. Estaba cansada y seguía pensando en aquel sueño y en Ben, él le gustaba pero no podían estar juntos, eso la hacía sentirse impotente e infeliz. 

Ben fue al jardín a distraerse un poco luego del largo día que tuvo junto a su tío y esperaba con ansias volver a ver a sus mejores amigos pronto. Se sentó en una banca y debido a que estaba cansado, sus ojos se cerraban a cada rato, entonces fue hacia sus aposentos donde se recostó en la cama y en menos de cinco minutos, se quedó completamente dormido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo el trío temible estará de vuelta. ¿Y qué habrá dentro de aquella carta?


	8. Chapter 8

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel encuentro entre Ben y Rey, luego de eso no se vieron por diferentes cuestiones.

Ese día, Rey salió rumbo al lago a despejar su mente un rato, luego de un día algo ajetreado. Estaba tranquila descansando con los pies en el agua y mirando el cielo, amaba hacer eso ya que la tranquilizaba. En aquellos días, sus clases fueron muy estresantes porque al menos dos de sus clases habían sido cambiadas a política y de cierto modo estaba algo aliviada ya que una de esas clases intercambiadas fue danza, pero a la vez estaba molesta porque la otra fue la de pelea y realmente amaba esa clase, estaba molesta con su abuelo porque sabía que él había decidido cuáles quitar. Soltó un largo suspiró y siguió moviendo sus pies de un lado al otro mientras veía como se movía el agua en ondas. Recordó la charla que tuvo con su prometido y su abuelo, esperaba que aquel matrimonio no fuera un error completamente y que Geralt no estuviera fingiendo su forma de ser y que al final cuando se casarán mostrará una forma de ser totalmente diferente. Odiaba esto, pero al menos en ningún momento hablaron sobre la consumación, lo que la tenía muy aliviada, no estaba lista y no quería estarlo. El sólo hecho de tener que entregarse a aquel hombre le revolvía el estómago, apenas lo conocía y en un mes se casarían, ¿cómo podría hacer eso con él? Un extraño ante sus ojos con quien apenas si había hablado dos veces en este tiempo de conocerse y se podría decir que conocía más a Ben que a Geralt.

Estuvo así al menos media hora más hasta que decidió volver al castillo. Tomó sus cosas y cuando iba de regresó, le llamaron la atención unas flores que se veían muy bonitas, se acercó y las olió. Aquel aroma era embriagador, era realmente refrescante y le gustaba, estuvo un rato más así y agarró unas cuantas. Se sentó en una banca que había cerca y se sentó a admirar aquel lugar, había flores ya florecidas y otras cuantas qué apenas iban floreciendo, nunca se había dado cuenta de ese lugar, o tal vez sí pero nunca le dio importancia. Miraba las flores que tenía entre sus manos, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Giró su cuello hacia el lado izquierdo donde estaba el camino hacia el castillo y vio a Ben acercándose a ella, él se detuvo al darse cuenta que ella lo había visto y le sonrió.

\- Hola, Ben. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Bueno - se rascó la nuca - Estos días días no te vi para nada y supuse que podrías estar en el lago, así que desde hace dos días vine a ver si te encontraba y hasta hoy tuve suerte.

Rey sonrió ante el comentario de Ben y se le hizo muy dulce de su parte, cada vez más iba enamorándose de aquel príncipe sin darse cuenta.

\- No sé qué decir. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí, bueno, además de mis damas - ambos rieron. - Gracias. Y bueno, he estado ocupada en varias cosas, estoy estresada y necesitaba librarme de todo eso...

\- Así que ya que terminarte con tus deberes, fuiste al lago donde te sientes tranquila. - terminó de decir por Rey.

\- Exacto - se sorprendió - vaya, parece como si me entendieras completamente.

\- Veo a las personas y las analizo. No me suele funcionar pero por primera vez lo hizo.

\- De nada - dijo Rey con una sonrisa y puso su mano en el espacio que había en la banca - ven, siéntate.

Él se dirigió a ella y se sentó donde le indicó Rey, ambos estaban muy cerca del otro y se dieron cuenta de ello. Rey miró sus flores, nerviosa; y Ben, miraba hacia el frente admirando el paisaje.

\- Y dime, ¿qué has hecho en estos días? No conoces a nadie ¿o sí? - cuestionó ella.

\- Claro que sí conozco a alguien - posó su mano en su pecho e hizo una cara de ofendido.

\- Lo siento - contestó ella riendo.

\- A quien conozco en este lugar es a mi tío, el rey Calrissian de Bespin. No es mi tío de sangre pero ya que es muy amigo de mi padre, es como de la familia.

Ella asintió, realmente estaba interesada en todo lo que Ben le contaba, sí que había confianza entre ellos y eso la hacía muy feliz.

\- Mañana llegan mis dos mejores amigos, Poe y Armitage - comentó Ben.

\- Ya quiero conocerlos. Supongo que son igual de increíbles que tú.

\- Cada uno tiene su forma de ser y creo que eso es lo que nos hace mejores amigos, el ser cada uno diferente. - ella asintió, comprendiendo lo que decía. - Aunque debo advertirte que pueden ser algo... Molestos - hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Molestos? - cuestionó Rey.

\- Suelen pelear a veces - rió - pero te van a caer bien.

\- Y puede que a mis damas también - sugirió.

\- Puede ser - pensó él - sería bueno que se conocieran.

\- Estarán encantadas.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron una mirada cómplice.

\- Creo que debo irme, Ben. Mis damas deben de estar buscándome. - se levantó.

\- Es lo más probable. Espero vernos pronto - también de levantó e hizo una reverencia.

\- Podemos vernos mañana, para conocer a tus amigos. - propuso.

\- Me parece perfecto. Nos vemos mañana.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó aquel listón rojo que traía en su cabello trenzado, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se fue, mientras él se quedaba ahí parado dirigiendo miradas hacia aquel listón y luego a ella partiendo hacia el castillo.

* * *

Rey llegó a sus aposentos, no se encontró a sus damas en los pasillos y eso la alivio, necesitaba respirar puesto que él haber estado con aquel pelinegro la hacía quedarse sin aliento, realmente le gustaba y aunque sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos, el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con él, la hacía muy feliz.   
Suspiró y se tiró en su cama, estuvo un rato así hasta que se abrió la puerta y entraron tres de sus damas quienes se veían algo cansadas.

\- La buscamos por todo el castillo, alteza - habló Anne.

\- Sí. Cada una la buscó por todo el lugar. - Rey se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿Dónde está Rose? - preguntó Rey.

\- Oh. Recibió una carta de sus padres y fue a su habitación a leerla.

\- Al rato hablaré con ella - dijo para sí Rey. - Y a su pregunta, estuve en el lago y luego me encontré a Ben - dijo eso último con un suspiró y luego sonrió.

\- Alguien está enamorada - comentó Emma.

\- Aún si lo estuviera, no podríamos estar juntos - dejó de sonreír.

\- Pero es feliz con él.

\- Lo soy. Hasta tuvimos sueños parecidos el otro día. - rió.

Sus dama se vieron entre sí tratando de entender lo que ella dijo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Fue como si nuestros sueños estuvieran conectados. Fue muy raro.

\- Sí lo creemos. Es demasiado raro, sobre todo porque apenas y lo conoce.

\- Pero lo conozco más que a Geralt. - contestó de manera obvia - Chicas, quisiera descansar, ¿podrían dejarme sola un rato?

\- Por supuesto. En un rato volveremos para preparla antes de dormir.

Rey asintió con una media sonrisa y las tres chicas salieron del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Volvió a tirarse en la cama y comenzó a fantasear una vida al lado de Ben. Sabía que era algo tonto, pero le gustaba pensar en que al menos en sus sueños o fantasías, ella era feliz. Una hora después, la puerta se abrió y entró Rose apenada al sólo ver a Rey acostada en la cama.

\- Lo siento, mi Lady. No quería molestarla. Supuse que estarían aquí las demás chicas.

\- Está bien, Rose. - se levantó nuevamente de la cama y se quedó sentada mirando a Rose - De todos modos quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué, mi lady? - cuestionó y Rey le hizo unas señas para que se sentara junto a ella.

\- Me enteré que te llegó una carta de tus padres y pensé que querrías hablar con alguien al respecto. Además, eres mi mejor amiga y espero ser yo la tuya. - tomó sus manos.

\- Claro que lo es, mi lady...

\- Cuando estemos a solas, llámame Rey. - interrumpió a Rose - No son necesarias tantas formalidades, somos mejores amigas, ¿no? - Ambas sonrieron.

\- Está bien, Rey. Y gracias. - Rey hizo un ademán para que continuara - En la carta de mis padres dijeron que esperaban que la próxima vez que me vieran, ya estuviera comprometida o al menos en los próximos meses les diera la noticia en una carta.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? - preguntó preocupada.

\- No lo sé. - dio una bocanada de aire - Ellos quieren que me case con un noble, pero no sé si eso sea posible. Emma, Anne y Jannah provienen de familias nobles y yo no. Soy sólo la hija de una familia adinerada que comenzó como comerciantes y que logró hacerse de aquel dinero luego de que mi abuelo encontrara oro en su terreno de cultivo. A mi hermana Paige la casaron con un vizconde y esperan lo mejor para mí también - dijo con tristeza.

\- Tranquila, Rose. Eres más que sólo eso...

\- Amo ser tu dama de compañía y tengo miedo de que si me caso, dejaré de serlo.

\- No, eso no pasará. Cuando te cases, seguirás siendo mi dama. Te lo prometo. Además, creo que podría ayudarte con los prospectos.

\- ¿Cómo? - cuestionó Rose. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos con lágrimas que intentaba detener.

\- Mira, los amigos de Ben llegarán mañana, así que podría presentarte con ellos. - contestó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que Rose no pudo detener.

\- Pero no estoy segura de poder gustarle a alguno de ellos.

\- Rose - la regañó - eres muy bonita, inteligente, autosuficiente, amable y de buen corazón. Estoy segura de uno de ellos se enamorará de ti. Lo sé.

\- No sé como agradecerte...

\- Sólo abrázame. - dijo Rey riendo.

Rose hizo caso y la abrazó, mientras aquellas lágrimas salían de su rostro sin parar. Rey la abrazó fuerte y limpió el rostro de su amiga, la quería mucho. Ambas habían estado juntas desde hace mucho tiempo, ella fue su primera dama de compañía y desde entonces fueron inseparables.

Esa noche Rose se quedó a dormir con Rey y ambas estuvieron platicando y divirtiéndose hasta después de la media noche, Rey recordó a los amigos de Ben y cómo no sabía a qué hora llegarían decidió que era hora de dormir ya que no quería que Rose tuviera ojeras al día siguiente.

* * *

Armitage y Poe llegaron al castillo al medio día, ambos estaban agotados de aquel largo viaje y esperaban estirar un pocos las piernas. Bajaron del carruaje y mientras los sirviente bajaban el equipaje, el par fue la entrada del castillo para ver si Ben ya estaba esperándolos, pero no fue así. Llegaron a la puerta y se encontraron con unos guardias, los mismos que no dejaron entrar a Ben el día de la celebración.

\- Buen día. Soy Armitage Hux, Conde de Delaya del Reino de Alderaan - se presentó - y él es...

\- Lord Poe Dameron de Alderaan. - interrumpió a Hux.

\- Esperábamos su llegada, pasen. - ambos guardias se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron pasar.

Los sirvientes los llevaron a sus respectivos aposentos, los cuales estaban al lado del otro y luego se reunieron afuera de los aposentos.

\- Este castillo es algo frío en comparación con el de Alderaan. Pero es bonito - comentó Armitage.

\- Concuerdo contigo, amigo. - le dio una palmada en la espalda - Busquemos a Ben.

\- Vamos.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo y sólo veían Lords y diplomáticos, ninguno era Ben. Luego de dar la vuelta al castillo por varios minutos, Hux chocó con una chica que al parecer también buscaba a alguien.

\- Lo siento, mi lady - habló Armitage.

\- No sé preocupe. - miró hacia todos lados luego de decir eso.

\- Supongo que busca a alguien.

\- Sí - asintió - nunca los había visto. ¿Vienen a la boda de su alteza, la princesa Palpatine o por negocios con el Emperador?

\- La boda - respondió esta vez Poe.

\- Me alegro. Supongo que llegaron en estos días.

\- Y supone bien. Por cierto, yo soy Armitage y el es mi amigo Poe...

Hux iba a seguir hablando pero aquella chica se veía apurada.

\- Mucho gusto. Lo siento, pero debo irme. Espero verlos de nuevo pronto, se ven simpáticos. - ella sonrió y se movió hacia un lado para luego caminar e irse

\- Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - dio la media vuelta pero aquella dama misteriosa ya se había ido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creen que alguna dama de compañía de Rey se enamore de alguno de los amigos de Ben? ¿Quién será aquella dama misteriosa?  
> Espero que les haya gustado. Actualicé antes un día antes, ya es un avance jajaj porque creo que estaré actualizando más seguido. Cuando Hux se presentó con los guardias y dijo "Delaya", me di cuenta que se parece al nombre de mi ciudad, sólo se cambia una letra y taran! Jajaja
> 
> Hace unos días, subieron la última calificación que faltaba para determinar mi promedio final de 6to y eso significa que ya terminé la preparatoria 😔 estoy triste por eso ya que esperaba que este último semestre fuera diferente, deseaba poder pasar tiempo con mis amigos antes de tomar rumbos diferentes y disfrutar de mis clases favoritas: artes y, literatura y filosofía. Pero bueno, ahora a estudiar para mi examen de admisión a la licenciatura y sufrir de ansiedad por saber si logró entrar a la universidad que quiero o no 😬


	9. Chapter 9

Armitage y Poe al fin encontraron a Ben, quien iba caminando por los pasillos algo cansado.

\- Pero miren quien quien es - habló Poe.

Ben volteó a verlos y corrió a abrazarlos.

\- Perdón por no recibirlos, creí que llegarían un poco más tarde, además estaba en una negociación - hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Tú, en una negociación? - cuestionó Hux - Habría querido ver eso.

\- Que gracioso - le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca - es más difícil de lo que creí pero lo logré - sonrió victorioso.

\- Pues felicidades - comentó Poe - celebremos con algunas bebidas, ¿dónde puedo conseguir unas? - cuestionó.

\- Poe, espera a que sea más tarde - dijo Hux.

\- ¿Estás molesto por no saber el nombre de aquella chica? - levantó una ceja Poe.

\- Claro que no, ridículo.

\- Espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué me perdí? - cuestionó Ben.

\- Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una chica que buscaba a alguien y tropezó con este pelirrojo - señaló a Armitage.

\- Tal vez en estos días la encuentres nuevamente y puedas al fin saber si nombre - Ben se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba.

\- Puede ser... Hablemos de otra cosa.

\- Supongo que ya conociste a la princesa Palpatine, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, es una gran chica - suspiró - y es muy diferente a su abuelo. Es carismática y alegre, sólo que debido a su compromiso no ha estado muy feliz.

\- Vaya que la conoces - bromeó Poe.

Ben lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y golpeó su hombro.

\- Sí que los extrañaba. Vamos a mis aposentos tenemos mucho de que hablar, quiero que me cuenten lo que hicieron mientras no estuve en Alderaan.

Ambos chicos asintieron y lo siguieron hasta los aposentos del pelinegro.

* * *

Rey estaba en sus aposentos con sus damas arreglándose para conocer a los amigos de Ben. Todas estaban felices y no podían esperar a la tarde, todos se encontrarían al atardecer en los jardines y esperaban verse adecuadas para la ocasión, aunque todavía faltarán varias horas para el encuentro.

Rey mostraba mayor atención en su mejor amiga, Rose, quien se veía muy nerviosa y tensa.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Rey tocando a Rose de un brazo.

\- No lo sé - volteó hacia Rey - ¿Y si no les agrado a ninguno de los dos? - preguntó preocupada - necesito desposarme pronto para no ser la vergüenza de la familia - susurró.

\- Rose, ya hablamos sobre eso, eres muy bonita y estoy segura de que alguno de los dos se fijará en ti - le sonrió para transmitir confianza, algo que sí logró.

\- Gracias, Rey - susurró y luego la abrazó.

Ambas se separaron y siguieron arreglándose. Emma, Jannah y Anne comenzaron a bailar y Rose se les unió, todas se veían contentas y Rey las veía desde una parte de su cama sonriendo y disfrutando de eso.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo les ha ido en Alderaan? - preguntó Ben sentándose en la cama. 

\- Todo va muy bien, los soldados ya me han aceptado como el sucesor de mi padre y son bastante obedientes. - contestó Armitage sentándose en el diván que estaba frente a la cama.

\- Mi viaje fue un desastre, pero si hubiera ido bien, no estaría aquí ahora. - Poe se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- Entonces, estoy agradecido con el mar - Poe lo miró serio - ¿qué? Gracias a eso es que el trío temible esta junto - dijo Ben de manera obvia.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, tu madre te envía una carta, en realidad dos - habló Armitage - está en mis aposentos, iré por ella - iba a levantarse pero Ben lo impidió.

\- No, espera. No creo que sea tan importante, ademas estoy en Naboo y sis e trata de algo político sera mejor que lo vea hasta que regrese a Alderaan - hizo un ademan. 

\- La reina dijo que era importante - contestó Amitage.

\- Sólo lo dijo para que la leyera pronto, no quiero preocuparme por nada, me la das después, no te preocupes - dijo de manera muy calmada.

Hux suspiro fuerte y sólo negó con la cabeza.

\- Chicos, prepárense porque en un rato conocerán algunas chicas - dio una media sonrisa.

\- ¿A quienes? - cuestiono Poe.

\- Las doncellas de Rey - sonrió ampliamente luego de decir su nombre.

\- ¿Rey? - rio Poe y cruzó los brazos.

\- La princesa Palpatine - aclaró.

\- Oh, así que te hiciste un buen amigo de la princesa que hasta la llamas por su nombre de pila,¿eh? - alzó las cejas repetidas veces.

Ben sólo lo miró serio e hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Poe. Recordó a Rey y se sintió feliz de que en unas cuantas horas la volvería a ver. Sabía que no podía enamorarse de ella, pero no podía evitarlo, él creía que ella era una persona muy dulce y carismática que lo hacia sonreír con solo ver su rostro.

\- Tierra llamando a Ben. BEN - gritó Hux.

\- ¿Eh? - reaccionó.

\- ¿Pensando en Rey? - ahora lo molestó Armitage sobre eso.

\- Mejor cállense y prepárense para al rato o ya no los voy a llevar - entrecerró los ojos.

Armitage y Poe asintieron, le hicieron caso a Ben y dejaron de hablar sobre ella, cambiaron de tema y Ben se acostó en su cama a dormir un rato en lo que sus amigos se alistaban. 

* * *

La hora de aquel encuentro por fin llegó y Rey junto a sus damas salieron de sus aposentos con camino hacia uno de los jardines traseros donde sabía que casi o mas bien nadie iba. Ya le había dicho a Ben donde quedaba aquel lugar y sólo era cuestión de que ellos llegaran. Pasaron como cuatro minutos y al fin llegaron aquellos caballeros. Las chicas estaban volteadas de espaldas a excepción de Rey, quien los recibió con una cálida sonrisa, se acercó a Ben y ambos hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por aquellos dos amigos junto a ellos. Luego miró Poe y a Armitage, quienes hicieron una reverencia, ella se alejó un poco y se acercó a sus cuatro damas.

\- Chicas, pueden voltear.

Las cuatro voltearon al mismo tiempo, Emma, Anne y Jannah los veían con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Rose tenía la cabeza cabizbaja cosa que Rey notó perfectamente y suspiró.

\- Chicas, ellos son Poe y Armitage - los señaló respectivamente y Rose alzó la cabeza - amigos del príncipe Solo de Alderaan.

\- Mucho gusto - contestaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Ellas son Emma, Anne, Jannah - comenzó de quien estaba a su lado hacia la derecha - y Rose - ambos chicos veían a cada una y se asombraron con uno de aquellos rostros.

\- Eres tú - susurró Armitage.

Rey y Ben se miraron sorprendidos sin saber que sucedía.

\- Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar - contestó Rose.

\- Yo también lo sabia - dijo Armitage.

\- Más bien lo esperaba - intervino Poe y Hux le dio un codazo.

Rose rió ante la acción de Armitage y todos miraron confundidos la escena.

\- Bueno, ¿por qué no se sientan en el césped y platican para conocerse mejor? - opinó Ben.

\- Yo me sentaré con estas adorables señoritas y Armi estará por allá - señaló hacia unas bancas a la entrada del jardín - con la doncella Rose. Oh, y por su puesto sus altezas estarán por allá vigilando - señaló otras bancas que estaban lo bastante lejos de la entrada.

Todos asintieron y cada quien tomó su lugar.

Rey y Ben estaban sentados en donde Poe les señaló, riendo por las ocurrencias del antes mencionado.

\- No me dijiste que fuera gracioso Poe.

\- Creí que no tenia importancia - se encogió de hombros.

\- Todas mis damas o bueno, la mayoría están encantadas con él - ambos rieron.

\- No puedo creer que Armitage y Rose se hayan conocido desde hace rato.

\- Lo sé. Había hablado con ella cuando al fin llegó a donde estábamos mis demás damas y yo, me contó que había conocido a un par de chicos y que se había sentido un poco atraída a uno de ellos de cabello rojo, ya que se veía como todo un caballero - rió al recordar la conversación.

\- ¿Hux un caballero? Eso es cierto. Es demasiado recto, pero no lo culpo, su padre siempre lo enseñó a ser así. "Debía comportarse como lo que es, un conde" - imitó la voz y postura de Brendol Hux.

\- ¿Y su mamá? - preguntó Rey de manera cautelosa.

\- Murió en el parto - susurró con tristeza - el siempre necesito de una figura materna, pero su padre nunca quiso casarse de nuevo, entonces mi madre lo llegó a tratar como a un hijo al igual que a Poe.

Rey asintió y prefirió no seguir hablando del tema, la ponía sentimental porque recordaba a sus padres y no quería sentirse triste en ese momento.

\- Cuéntame de ti, Ben - sonrió.

\- Me encantan las aventuras, si no hubiera venido a Naboo, habría ido con Poe a a una misión en barco y habría sido genial - la sonrisa de Rey se esfumó - me gusta montar, nadar - la miró - y... Hacer travesuras con ese par - susurró y señaló a Poe y a Armitage.

\- Entonces si algo raro sucede en el castillo, ya sé quiénes serían los culpables - bromeó.

\- Sí, es lo más probable.

\- Rose se ve muy contenta - miró a Armitage y a Rose.

Ben hizo lo mismo - Hux también. No lo veía tan feliz desde que Poe cayó al lodo, lo cual sucedió hace dos meses - lo pensó.

Rey dio una carcajada y Ben la imitó, se sentía feliz a su lado y nada más importaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Hay anécdotas tuyas? - preguntó felizmente.

\- Sí. Una de ellas es que no entré a mis clases de política por un mes y mi madre se enteró, y debes agradecer esa situación porque si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no estaría aquí ahora - comentó orgullosamente.

\- Pues muchas gracias, príncipe Solo - contestó cortésmente - ¿por qué no entraste a esa clase?

\- Conozco bastante de política y lo que me estaban enseñando esos días, ya los había visto el año pasado y aún lo tenía fresco en mi memoria, así que no veía la necesidad de ir.

\- Si tan sólo me llamara la atención esa clase - puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Cualquier día podría ayudarte, podría servir de algo lo que sé - se ofreció.

\- ¿De verdad lo harías? - él asintió - Gracias - ella lo abrazó y él correspondió.

Todos voltearon a verlos disimuladamente, ellos sabían que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro y aunque querían que ellos pudieran ser felices no podían ayudar, Rey estaba comprometida y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

* * *

uego de dos horas, ya estaba oscureciendo y Rey debía ir a cenar con su abuelo, las cuatro damas se levantaron y se fueron con ella al gran comedor, mientras tanto Ben, Armitage y Poe se quedaron un rato más en aquel jardín disfrutando del paisaje.

\- Fue divertido esto - habló Poe luego de varios minutos de silencio.

\- Concuerdo contigo, Poe - contestó Armitage suspirando.

\- ¿Qué piensas sobre Rose? - preguntó Ben.

\- Es muy amable, tierna y algo tímida. Aunque apenas nos estamos conociendo, así que con él tiempo tal vez descubra más sobre su personalidad y puede que no sea tan tímida con hoy.

\- Dale tiempo Armi, estoy seguro que es la chica perfecta para ti - comentó Poe poniendo su palma en el hombro de Hux.

\- Sí. Deberías pedirle que salga contigo, de esa manera podrán conocerse más y ver si es la indicada para casarte con ella opinó Ben - y escuché por ahí que su familia espera que se case pronto, por lo tanto deberías apresurarte o alguien más podría ganarte.

\- Tienen razón, mañana le pediré salir conmigo - dijo de forma decidida.

\- Así se habla, Armi. Nunca te vi tan decidido, eso me gusta - dijo sonriendo Poe.

Ben asintió - Poe, ¿qué piensas de Jannah, Anne y Emma? - cuestionó.

\- Son graciosas y cada quien tiene su personalidad - se encogió de hombros.

\- Y...

\- Debo admitir que me interesó una de ellas - pronunció en voz baja, Ben y Armitage se miraron y susurraron un "oh".

\- ¿Quien es la desafortunada? - preguntó Hux en forma de broma.

Poe volteó a verlo y estiró su brazo dejándolo frente al pecho de Hux para luego usar algo de fuerza y tirarlo de la banca ya que no tenia respaldo. Ben los miraba riendo y se levantó para ayudar a Armitage a pararse.

Hux se quejaba ya que se había caído de espalda, Ben le tendió los brazos y él los tomó, con fuerza Ben lo levantó y luego volvió a su asiento.

\- Gracias, Poe. Ahora me duele la espalda - intentó sobarse sin éxito.

\- De nada, para eso estamos. - Hux frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

\- Iré a descansar, mi espalda no se compondrá sola. Le diré a algún sirviente que me de un masaje - pensó en voz alta.

\- Podemos buscar a Rose, si quieres.

\- Sigue hablando Poe Dameron y terminaras peor que yo - amenazó.

\- Mejor me voy, cuando Armo se enoja significa peligro - bromeó Poe - olvídalo, sí me iré, recordé el verano hace un año, fue lo peor que sucedió en mi vida - dicho eso, corrió hacia sus aposentos.

Ben dio una carcajada y mientras negaba con la cabeza, se levantó e imitó a sus amigos, yéndose a sus aposentos a descansar un poco antes de ir a cenar con su tío Lando. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué doncella creen que a Poe le llamó la atención?
> 
> Hola!! Cómo están? Espero que bien 😁   
> Hoy fue la ceremonia virtual de fin de cursos de mi escuela y una semana y media antes pidieron que mandara os nuestras fotos porque las iban a poner, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Al parecer mandé mi foto para nada porque sólo pusieron como 10 fotos de cada sede.
> 
> Y mi reacción fue esta: 😐🤡 ctm UG


	10. Chapter 10

Pasaron tres días desde el encuentro y Armitage estaba ensayando con Poe y Ben de como invitar a Rose a salir.

\- Esto es tan difícil - Hux movía sus manos con nerviosismo.

\- Armi, somos nosotros - Poe señaló a Ben y a él mismo - no tienes porque ponerte nervioso, aún no.

\- Sería mejor que si tenga nervios ahora para que cuando le preguntes, ya no los tengas - opinó Ben.

\- Dudo que funcione, Ben. - Hux hizo una mueca.

\- Es sólo una chica, Armi. Además, se nota que también le gustas, así que ve y buscala, dile que quieres salir con ella y listo.

\- Como si fuera tan fácil - volteó los ojos.

\- Tú sólo hazlo. Ahorita podríamos estar haciendo una broma en lugar de esto.

\- Te recuerdo, Poe, - interrumpió Armitage - que no deberíamos hacer bromas en este lugar. Podría perjudicarnos a los tres, sobre todo a Ben y no podemos permitir que el reino de Naboo se vea afectado por nuestra inmadurez.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Armi, Poe - dijo Ben sentándose en el diván que había en la habitación de Armitage - no estoy muy de acuerdo tampoco, pero es lo mejor para los tres y deberemos esperar hasta volver a casa, ¿entendido? - miró fijamente a Poe.

Poe bufó - Está bien.

Armitage siguió practicando junto a sus amigos y cuando por fin estuvo listo, salió de sus aposentos y la fue a buscar por todo el castillo ya que no sabía donde podía estar Rose. Ben y Poe fueron tras él sin que Hux se diera cuenta ya que ambos querían saber lo que ella respondería.

* * *

Rey estaba con sus damas en sus aposentos, Anne y Emma acomodaban lo que usaron para peinar y maquillar a Rey, mientras Rose y Jannah leían junto a Rey.

\- Ya me aburrió la lectura - cerró el libro y ambas chicas hicieron lo mismo - Vamos a caminar, quiero sentir el aire fresco del castillo.

Rose y Jannah se levantaron, guardaron los libros y las otras dos chicas se les unieron para salir. 

Después de un rato caminando, se encontraron con Armitage quien se veía algo exhausto.

\- Su alteza - hizo una reverencia. 

\- Su gracia. ¿Que le sucedió? Se ve exhausto - dijo Rey sorprendida.

\- Buscaba a alguien - miró a Rose - pero ya la encontré.

Rey dirigió su mirada hacia Rose y sonrió felizmente.

\- ¿Y sabe dónde está Ben? - preguntó tratando de sonar lo menos interesada posible.

\- Lo mas probable es que ya venga hacia acá con Poe, o esté escondido cerca de aquí espiándome. - bufó.

Ella rió - Supongo que ya sé la razón. - volteó a ver a sus damas - Emma, Jannah y Anne, vengan conmigo. Buscaremos a Ben y a su amigo Poe. 

Rey y sus damas se alejaron, dejando solos a Rose y a Armitage quien se veía muy nervioso.

\- Rose - dijo casi en susurró - se ve muy linda el día de hoy. No digo que ayer no se haya visto linda, se ve linda siempre - se calló. 

\- Gracias, Armitage - respondió Rose y sonrió - usted también se ve muy bien. Aunque, se ve algo nervioso, ¿por qué?

Hux tragó saliva - Yo me preguntaba... si tal vez... usted quiera salir conmigo mañana. - habló con miedo y cerrando los ojos.

\- Por supuesto que me encantaría -contestó Rose felizmente y Hux abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Rey sonreía a lo lejos con sus damas al verlos juntos y ya se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo; por otro lado, Poe y Ben celebraban escondidos, estaban emocionados de que su amigo por fin pudiera salir con alguien. 

Rose hizo una reverencia y fue directo hasta donde se encontraban Rey, Anne, Jannah y Emma, luego las chicas siguieron su camino por los pasillos y salieron de su escondite Ben y Poe, quienes le dieron una palmada en la espalda a Armitage que estaba algo tenso.

\- Lo hiciste bien y todo saldrá bien mañana - comentó Ben, tratando de animar a su amigo.

\- Ahora deberás planear la cita - dijo Poe y luego rió - y nosotros te ayudaremos.

\- Debe ser algo romántico, pero no tanto - completó Ben.

Amitage suspiró - gracias, chicos. Ahora vayamos a mis aposentos de nuevo a planear eso.

Poe y Ben se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a Armitage quien ahora tenía un ánimo mas calmado y relajado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rose estaba en los aposentos de Rey, quien esta vez estaba ayudándola a elegir que ponerse. Rey le iba a prestar un vestido aunque fue algo difícil para Rose elegir uno, ya que al ser una dama de compañía, su estilo era mas clásico y reservado. Al final, terminó yendo a su guardarropa y eligiendo un vestido color verde oliva, con cuello en v pero el escote cubierto por tela y adornado con perlas al igual que el cuello. Rey la ayudó a maquillar y peinar, y se entretuvieron hasta que Hux llegara.

Tocaron la puerta y Rey abrió, encontrándose con Ben.

\- Creí que vendría el Conde de Delaya por Rose.

\- Lo siento, su alteza, pero - se acercó al oído de ella - Armitage está muy nervoso y creyó que si venía se terminaría cayendo con algo al caminar. Yo dudo mucho que pudiera suceder eso, aunque sería muy gracioso verlo - comenzó a reír - así que vine yo y esperaba que usted nos acompañara hasta el lugar. 

Rey asintió e hizo un ademán para que saliera Rose junto a ella, ambas chicas se posicionaron a cada lado de Ben y caminaron por los pasillos hasta uno de los jardines secretos del castillo. Hux los esperaba parado junto a un pequeño picnic, Rose sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a él, lo abrazó y luego ambos se sentaron. Rey y Ben los miraban desde lejos sonriendo al ver como sus amigos se sentían felices juntos y eso les parecía algo importante.

\- ¿Quisiera acompañarme a caminar por un rato, su alteza? - hizo una reverencia.

\- ¡Claro, Ben! - contestó tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo, algo que no sucedió.

Dieron la media vuelta y caminaron hasta salir del castillo al jardín donde se habían visto la otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo has estado al respecto de la boda? - preguntó Ben y Rey se sentó en la banca seguida por él.

\- No me gusta pensar mucho al respecto. Prefiero hacer como si eso no fuera a suceder, es mejor para mí. 

\- Lamento haberte hecho recordar - la miró.

\- Está bien. ¿Cómo han sido estos días estando el trío temible junto? - lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice - ¿Se han divertido?

\- Pensé que sería más divertido. Armitage se la paso estos tres días ensayando como pedirle a Rose que saliera con ella y obviamente Poe y yo estuvimos para ayudarlo. Poe se molestó un poco por aquello - hizo una mueca - y al final lo entendió, somos amigos y estamos para lo que necesitemos.

\- ¿Donde esta Poe? - preguntó Rey.

\- Lo más probable es que con alguna de tus damas o con todas, o con alguna otra dama de la corte. - contestó de forma pensativa.

\- Vaya, no creí que fuera ese tipo de hombre - aclaró Rey.

Ben la miró incrédulo - Lo conociste hace unos días y la forma en como se comportó con tus damas, creí que te habías dado cuenta.

\- Perdón - contestó riendo.

\- Aunque nunca pasa de un beso, créeme. - ambos dieron una carcajada - Todo comenzó cuando su "novia" terminó con él ya que la iban a casar con un marqués. Poe creía que él podía casarse con ella porque mi madre, la reina, lo trataba como a un hijo, lo que no pensó fue que su título de vizconde era menor al de ella y por supuesto que el padre de la chica quería casarla con alguien de mayor rango para subir de estatus a su familia.

\- Eso debió de ser muy triste para Poe.

\- Lo fue, pero ya lo superó. Ahora sólo espera encontrar a alguien con quien casarse en el futuro.

\- Y lo hará, no lo dudo. Y sobre ti, ¿no hay alguien que ocupe tu corazón o alguien con quienes tus padres quieran casarte?

\- Hay alguien especial para mí - la miró fijamente - pero ya está comprometida, y pudo haber sido mi esposa si ciertas situaciones no hubieran sucedido.

\- Oh - ella no sabía que decir, no sabía a quién se refería, si a ella o a alguien más debido a lo último mencionado.

Platicaron un rato más hasta que las damas de Rey llegaron ahí y se la llevaron para sus deberes reales.

Ben al estar solo, volvió a adentro del castillo y divagó por un buen rato en busca de alguno de sus amigos. Había varias paredes decoradas con pinturas de diferentes temas, algunas eran pinturas sobre ángeles y algunas otras sobre pasados emperadores, príncipes y reyes de Naboo. Hubo una pintura que llamó su atención, puesto que aparecía alguien especial para él. 

\- Se ve tan bella - habló, mientras miraba aquella pintura, embelesado.

No supo cuánto tiempo miró aquella imagen, pero Poe y Hux lo asustaron cuando gritaron.

\- ¡Ben! - gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ben dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar - ¿eh? - los volteó a ver.

-Te hemos estado hablando por ¿2 minutos? - habló Poe.

\- Incluso por más - agregó Hux, tenía una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

\- Perdón, chicos. Estaba pensando - suspiró.

\- Sí, en ella - Poe señaló la pintura.

Ben sonrió, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, Armitage y Hux lo siguieron, y le dieron una palmada en el hombro.

\- Te tiene embobado la princesa Palpatine - dijo Poe en susurró.

\- Claro que no - puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Oh, amigo. Claro que sí - dijo Armitage, dando palmadas a su hombro y después se adelantó en el camino y volteó a ver a Ben mientras caminaba hacia atrás - y recuerdame darte las cartas que mando la reina.

\- Tengo curiosidad sobre que tratan, pero también tengo miedo - confesó con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Si quieres en un rato las traigo.

\- Me las das mejor mañana, no estoy listo para leerlas. - suspiró pesadamente y entraron a los aposentos de Ben, donde se la pasaron todo lo que quedaba del día, platicando de trivialidades y algunas otras cosas que sí eran importantes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Al fin pude terminar de escribir esto jajaja perdón por tardar.  
> Estuve estos días ocupada viendo un maratón de series históricas como:"The white queen", "The white princess", "The Tudors", entre otras series 🤭 fui feliz viéndolas y creo que me inspiré más para este fanfic, ¡yay! Puede que al rato comience a escribir el capítulo 11 y lo termine antes del viernes o el fin de semana, eso espero.
> 
> Gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado.  
> Y para el próximo capítulo, ¿quieren más gingerrose, Poe consiguiendo una novia o ambas cosas?


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado tres días y, Poe y Armitage seguían molestando a Ben con lo sucedido en los pasillos cuando se quedó estupefacto viendo la pintura de Rey.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de bromear al respecto? - dijo Ben, algo irritado.

\- No. No puedes negar que estás enamorado de ella - contestó Poe y luego dio un sorbo a su vino.

\- Armitage, haz algo al respecto - pidió Ben con una mano en la frente.

\- No, lo siento. Poe tiene razón, - de cruzó de brazos - aunque no olvides que ella está comprometida y con un rey - hizo énfasis en lo último.

\- Agh - respiró profundo - lo sé, Hux, lo sé - puso los ojos en blanco - y yo terminaré comprometido con una princesa o una duquesa. Saben, nada más falta que en la carta que mandó mi madre, diga que ya estoy comprometido - dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Eso sería muy raro - opinó Poe y ambos amigos lo miraron - ¿Qué? Sería gracioso y muy extraño que eso sucediera.

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó Armitage con un gesto de desagrado.

\- Porque Ben habría predicho algo - contestó de manera obvia.

Hux volteó los ojos y Ben suspiró, Poe los miró con los brazos extendidos haciendo un ademán y mejor se sentó al ver la reacción de sus amigos.

\- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa - comentó Hux.

\- ¿Cómo vas con Rose? - preguntó Poe y levantó ambas cejas.

\- Supuse que preguntarías. - dijo Hux de forma sería - Bien, no nos hemos visto desde la cita, pero nos enviamos cartas - suspiró y mostró una sonrisa.

\- Eso es tierno, Armi - dijo Ben, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

\- Y al parecer, la princesa Palpatine le dará el día libre mañana y podremos vernos - habló emocionado.

Ben y Poe sonrieron al ver a su amigo tan entusiasmado, les agradaba verlo así.

\- Y espero que ella sea la chica indicada para mí, ya que antes de venir a Naboo mi padre insinuó en que pronto me casara.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Poe, terminando de tomar lo que quedaba de vino en su copa.

\- Bueno, en realidad no lo insinuó, me lo dijo directamente - hizo una mueca.

_"- Armitage, ya eres todo un hombre. Espero que pronto encuentres a una chica con la cual casarte, o si no la buscaré yo y dudo que aceptes casarte con cualquier chica._

_\- Sí, padre - volteó los ojos - aunque, no creo estar preparado para eso._

_\- Me casé un poco más grande que tú, pero estuve comprometido con tu madre por al menos tres años hasta que ella estaba lista - recordó con tristeza._

_\- La extrañas - comentó Armitage._

_\- Pero la vida sigue. Y tú debes comprometerte pronto o yo te comprometeré y dudo que te guste o quieras eso - advirtió."_

_-_ Vaya. Esperemos que Rose quiera casarte contigo - dijo Poe algo asombrado.

\- Lo hará - dijo de manera confiada Ben - Rey me dijo que Rose está en busca de un esposo, así que Armitage, pregúntale pronto o perderás la oportunidad - advirtió.

\- Y hablando de damas de compañía, mañana además de Rose, ¿alguna otra dama de la princesa tomará un descanso? - preguntó Poe, interesado.

\- No lo creo, pero al parecer hoy Anne y Emma, creo, tuvieron un descanso.

\- Bueno, olvidé que tenía cosas que hacer, así que los veo luego - dicho eso, se terminó su copa de vino y salió deprisa de los aposentos de Ben.

Armitage miró a Ben quien a su vez estaba igual de confundido y sólo se encogió de hombros. 

* * *

Poe caminaba sin rumbo, con la esperanza de encontrase con aquella chica que le había llamado su atención días antes. Dio vuelta en en una esquina y tropezó con alguien, esa persona cayó al suelo y Poe ayudó a levantarse.

\- Disculpe, no lo vi - dijo aquella misteriosa persona.

\- No se preocupe, yo no puse atención al camino - Poe miró el rostro de la persona y se sorprendió - espero que se encuentre bien, Lady Anne - dio una media sonrisa.

\- Lo estoy - sonrió ampliamente Anne - gracias por preocuparse.

\- ¿Le gustaría caminar conmigo por un rato? - preguntó y extendió su brazo hacia ella.

\- Me encantaría - entrelazó su brazo y ambos caminaron por donde venía Anne.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Armitage despertó desde temprano para desayunar, ponerse algo elegante y encontrarse con Rose afuera de sus aposentos.

\- Lady Rose - hizo una pequeña reverencia al mismo tiempo que Rose y le dio una rosa que estaba en su mano izquierda, la cual estaba posada detrás de su espalda.

\- Su gracia - tomó la rosa y la olió, sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara - ¿nos vamos? - lo miró felizmente.

\- Por supuesto - correspondió a la sonrisa y ambos cruzaron sus brazos para dirigirse a uno de los jardines.

Llegaron al jardín y se dispusieron a sentarse en una de las pocas bancas que había. Armitage estaba nervioso, como la otra vez y Rose lo notó.

\- Armitage, mi lord, no tiene porque estar así - tomó su mano - todo está bien, yo realmente siento algo por usted. No tiene de que preocuparse.

\- No lo dudo - suspiró aliviado - es sólo que nunca había sentido esto por alguien más. La mayor parte de mi vida la pase entrenando con mi padre para sucederlo como jefe de armas y nunca pensé en enamorarme.

\- No dudo en que serás un gran jefe de armas - sonrió con confianza - y nunca está de más tener a alguien que te haga compañía. 

\- Gracias. - la abrazó y ella lo correspondió - Mi padre espera que me case pronto, aunque no estoy seguro si eso sea posible - se separaron.

\- ¿y por qué no? Cualquier chica estaría interesada y feliz en casarse con alguien como tú.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees? - preguntó esperanzado - si es cierto lo que dices, espero entonces pronto proponerle matrimonio a cierta dama - la miró con obviedad y con alegría.

Rose se sorprendió por aquel comentario y sólo asintió con nerviosismo, no estaba segura si se trataba de ella, pero si era así, entonces sería muy feliz.

Todo lo que quedó del día, la pasaron de maravilla, puesto que además de estar en el jardín, pasearon por la mayor parte del castillo platicando sobre todo lo que les gustaba, además de tener una comida muy romántica

* * *

Rey iba caminando con sus damas, a excepción de Rose, quien estaba en sus día de descanso con Hux. Llegaron a la biblioteca y todas agarraron un libro para leer, Rey necesitaba distraerse y pensó que tal vez eso la ayudaría a despejar su mente sobre su futuro matrimonio, sus sentimientos por Ben y el odio que sentía por él Emperador, su abuelo. Sus pensamientos no la dejaban concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en Ben, en su sonrisa, su forma de ser. Le encantaba y no podía esconderlo por mucho tiempo, Rose ya se había dado cuenta y no quedaba mucho tiempo para que sus otras damas también lo hicieran, ellas creían que sólo era un interés, atracción, pero era más que eso.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Rey volteó a ver quien era. Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado, se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa en sus labios y ahora menos podría concentrarse.

\- Lamento interrumpirla, su alteza - las damas de Rey también voltearon a verlo, él hizo una reverencia y también Poe, quien estaba detrás de él.

\- No te preocupes, Ben. - le sonrió - Ven, acércate y lee conmigo... - extendió su brazo y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara - y mis damas, por supuesto. También acércase, Lord Dameron. - agregó.

Ben hizo caso y se acercó a ella, Poe hizo lo mismo pero se acercó a Anne. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y Rey comenzó a leer en voz alta, mientras sus damas seguían la la lectura en sus libros y Ben y Poe escuchaban. Rey leía con entusiasmo al saber que Ben estaba al lado de ella escuchándola, en algunos momentos lo miraba por segundos y volvía a su lectura. Luego de un rato, Ben comenzó a hacer muecas y ella comenzó a reír debido a eso, intentaba seguir leyendo pero los gestos de Ben la desconcentraban y la hacían desconcentrarse.

La tarde fue más entretenida con ese par, quienes las hicieron reír todo el rato con sus ocurrencias. Rey sabía que no podían estar juntos ella y Ben, pero debía decirle lo que sentía por él, no le importaba si él no sentía lo mismo, sólo quería expresarle sus sentimientos y dejar esa parte libre de ella. La próxima vez que lo viera, lo haría y nada podría impedirlo, ¿o si? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les prometí un capítulo entre el viernes y el fin de semana, así que aquí está jaja😁
> 
> Ya hay nueva pareja ¡yay! Hubo momento GingerRose y Reylo, así que espero y les haya gustado el capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

El trío temible descansaba en los aposentos de Armitage mientras ideaban la forma perfecta para pedirle matrimonio a Rose.

\- Hay muchas ideas, no sé cuál elegir - se acostó en su cama poniendo sus manos en el rostro.

\- Armi, sólo piensa cual le gustaría a ella más - opinó Poe, mientras comía uvas.

\- Si tan solo estuviera Millicent aquí - suspiró tristemente - la extraño. Ella me ayudaría a tener inspiración.

\- ¿Dónde está? Creí que la traerías como a otros viajes - preguntó Ben, asombrado de qué Hux no la hubiera llevado consigo.

\- Está bien cuidada en Alderaan, o eso espero. Si alguno de los sirvientes le hace daño a mi preciosa gata, sufrirá las consecuencias - respondió alterado.

\- Tranquilo, Huxie. Es solo una gata.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - cuestionó Armitage enojado - Ella no es solo una gata, es parte de la familia y lo más preciado para mí.

\- Tranquilo, Armi. Está bien. - Poe posó sus manos frente a él, intentando calmarlo.

\- No la traje ya que este viaje era por más tiempo de lo normal, así que no quería que algo le pasara o el viaje la estresara.

\- Sí que amas a Millicent - Ben y Poe estaban sorprendidos - y ¿Qué pasaría si a Rose no le agrada Millicent? - preguntó Ben, tomando de su copa de vino.

\- No había pensado en eso - suspiró - pero el punto es que a Millicent le agrade ella. Se ve que a Rose le gustan los animales, así no hay problema con ella.

\- Puede que a Millicent le agrade Rose - Ben se encogió de hombros - o al menos podría comportarse como cuando me ve. No le agradado pero al menos no intenta morderme, solamente me ve como si me juzgara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te muerde? A mí siempre intenta morderme - dijo indignado - ¡Hux! Deberías controlar más a tu gata.

\- No es mi problema si le caes mal - se levantó de la cama y Poe lo miraba con el ceño fruncido - Oh, y ahora que recuerdo - se acercó al escritorio donde estaba sentado Poe - las cartas - las tomó y se las dio a Ben.

\- Gracias, las leeré cuando esté en mis aposentos. - las miró por unos segundos.

\- Cuando termines nos cuentas que decían - habló Poe interesado.

Armitage lo miró y negó con la cabeza, mientas Ben lo miraba con una mezcla de nervios y seriedad.

\- Realmente tengo miedo de su contenido - confesó Ben.

\- Primero deberás comenzar con la carta de la reina, tu madre, y luego tendrás que abrir la carta con el sello real de Hapes - mencionó Armitage quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- Gracias, Armi - contestó Ben.

Se levantó de la silla y dio un último trago a su vino, después le dio una palmada de agradecimiento a Hux en la espalda y salió del lugar. Armitage y Poe lo vieron salir y mejor siguieron concentrándose en la propuesta de matrimonio ya que el pelirrojo esperaba pedírselo pronto, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Ben entró a sus aposentos, se sentó en su cama, iba a abrir la carta de su madre pero su miedo causó que no lo hiciera, se acostó y cerró los ojos imaginando que podría haber en esa carta. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Rey caminaba por los pasillos de aquel gran castillo seguida de sus damas luego del desayuno con su abuelo, el cual como siempre era silencioso e incómodo para ella. Esperaba encontrarse con Ben, cosa que no sucedió, en su lugar se encontró con Geralt, quien la saludó cortésmente y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Después de varios días, al fin nos encontramos - dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Sí - fingió una sonrisa - he estado algo ocupada y supongo que usted también.

\- Lo entiendo y sí, ser rey es algo agotador, no tengo mucho tiempo para descansar.

\- ¿Me buscaba para algo en especial? - cuestionó Rey indiferente.

-Ya que falta poco para boda, quería saber si preferiría comenzar a mandar sus cosas a mi... tu futuro reino o hasta después de la boda.

\- Debo admitir que no había pensado en eso - sonrió - así que hasta después de la boda. Si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender. - dicho eso siguió caminando.

Geralt la miró extrañado pero se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Llegaron a los aposentos de Rey y fue hacia la ventana, la cual había sido abierta por una de sus damas momentos antes, sintió la brisa del viento y se quedó ahí un largo tiempo mientra Rose y Anne platicaban de sus respectivos prospectos y Jannah y Emma cosian un vestido de Rey el cual había sido rasgado con unas espinas mientras caminaba por los jardines.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, mi lady? - preguntó Rose preocupada y sentándose al lado de Rey.

\- Sí, Rose - sonrió triste - tuve otra pelea con el emperador, nada nuevo. Como siempre, intentado controlar mi vida.

\- Lo siento, Rey - susurró y sobó el brazo de su amiga dándole a entender su apoyo.

\- Mejor cuéntame como vas con el conde de Delaya - se movió un poco para quedar frente a frente.

\- Bien - se sonrojó - puede que me pida matrimonio pronto - su voz sonaba entusiasmada - pero no quiero emocionarme, esperaré a ver que sucede.

\- ¡Claro que te pedirá matrimonio! - exclamó con alegría - se nota que realmente te quiere, serán muy felices juntos. Y cuéntame, ¿Anne en verdad está saliendo con el otro amigo de Ben, el vizconde de Crevasse?

\- Sí - contestó emocionada - deberías hablar con Anne, está muy feliz al respecto.

\- Al menos ustedes están con quienes aman - miró hacia la ventana - desearía poder hacer lo mismo.

\- Yo creo que deberías decirle al príncipe Ben lo que sientes - opinó Rose.

\- Y eso haré, aunque no sé si sirva de algo, de todos modos tendré que casarme con Geralt - hizo una mueca - no se ve que sea mala persona, pero no lo amo y sé que nunca lo haré, esperaba que aunque mi futuro esposo fuera escogido por alguien más, terminaría amándolo como sucedió con mis padres. Fui una tonta, no todos tienen esa posibilidad.

\- No digas eso, con el tiempo puede que lo quieras o al menos podrán ser buenos amigos - comentó, tratando de darle esperanza a Rey.

\- Tienes razón, gracias Rose - ambas se abrazaron - Anne, ven - hizo un ademán - quiero hablar contigo.

Anne asintió y fue hacia la ventana junto a Rey y Rose, con quienes platicó un buen rato sobre Poe Dameron.

* * *

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta lo despertó, medio adormilado Ben abrió la puerta se encontró con Poe y Armitage quienes se pasaron como si fueran sus aposentos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

\- Veníamos a ver si ya habías abierto la carta - contestó Poe mirando hacia la cama donde yacía la carta sin abrir - pero olvídalo, ya vi que no la has abierto.

Ben lo miró de forma seria - ¿algo más?

\- Sí - dijo Armitage - ya está la idea perfecta para la pedida de mano de Rose - respondió algo sonrojado.

\- Maravilloso. Mañana comenzamos con el plan. Por ahora quisiera algo de privacidad para leer la carta - habló Ben y los empujó a ambos hasta la puerta - nos vemos al rato o mañana - abrió la puerta, los sacó y cerró - agh.

Fue hacia la cama, agarró la carta y la puso junto a la otra, se sentó junto al escritorio y poco a poco fue abriendo la carta de su madre.

> _"Ben, mi querido niño. Esta carta debe de llegarte porque una noticia muy importante me ha llegado, es sobre tu futuro y es algo que sé que debías saber desde hace tiempo, pero tenía la incertidumbre sobre la respuesta de aquel reino y no quería avisarte aún al respecto. Espero lo entiendas, sé que habrías querido tener otra opción como yo la tuve y realmente lo lamento, cuando leas la carta de los Hapes entenderás porque te digo esto._  
>  _Espero que estés disfrutando de Naboo y que ya hayas consigo una alianza comercial, en verdad lo necesitamos, tu padre y yo sabemos que tu tío Lando te ayudará con eso._
> 
> _P. D. Pórtate bien, esto va para el trío temible en general._
> 
> _Te quiere, Leia"_

Ben terminó de leer aquella carta y estaba preocupado al igual que confundido, dejó el papel en el escritorio y se apresuró a tomar la siguiente carta. Quitó el sello real de los Hapes y la desdobló para leerla, pero cuando comenzó a leer la primera línea, le dio pánico y no quiso seguir, aunque su mente le decía que sí. Al fin hizo caso a su conciencia y siguió leyendo aquella carta en la cual veía información delicada y de suma importancia.

Luego de unos minutos analizando lo que había leído, su rostro confundido se convirtió en un semblante triste, sus manos cayeron a sus costados y suspiró pesadamente. Nunca creyó que eso sucedería, bueno, en realidad su conciencia si lo sabía y tenía miedo por eso, aunque esperaba que eso no sucediera ya que su madre había elegido, pero lo que olvidaba era que cuando eso sucedió, ella era una princesa de la cual no se esperaba subir al trono. No quería hablar por ahora con sus amigos, así que prefirió salir a tomar un poco de aire y ver si podía encontrarse con Rey ya que se sentía en confianza con ella y era la única que podría entenderlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué creen que diga la otra carta? ¿Afectará eso a lo que Rey quería decirle?  
> ¿Cómo creen que será la propuesta de matrimonio GingerRose?
> 
> En verdad espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo xd


	13. Chapter 13

Ben caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Rey, sabía que podría encontrarla en los jardines o fuera del castillo pero no la encontró en ningún lado, así que pensó en preguntar por ella y finalmente borró esa idea ya que sonaría muy extraño. Mientras seguía divagando por los pasillos se encontró con Jannah, quien iba caminado felizmente.

\- Disculpa - Ben se acercó a ella.

\- Su alteza - Jannah hizo una reverencia - ¿Qué necesita?

\- Sé que sonará extraño, pero ¿sabe dónde está la princesa Palpatine? - preguntó Ben algo apenado.

\- Está en sus aposentos - sonrió - Y no creo que salga en un rato, así que podría ir a verla allá - opinó - las chicas y yo podríamos ayudar a que entre sin ser visto por nadie más. Si está de acuerdo, vaya a los aposentos del lado este y la puerta más grande es la de ella.

\- Está bien - asintió con la cabeza y cada uno tomó su propio camino.

* * *

Jannah corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a los aposentos de Rey completamente exhausta, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia Rose.

\- ¿Su alteza está dormida? - preguntó respirando muy hondo y viendo hacia Rey quien estaba acostada en la cama.

\- Profundamente dormida - Rose rió a lo bajo - ¿qué pasó?

\- El príncipe Solo vendrá a ver a su alteza y necesito ayuda para entretener a los guardias del pasillo en lo que Ben viene.

\- Reunamos a todas.

Rose fue con Anne y Jannah con Emma, las cuatros se juntaron y se acercaron a la ventana donde idearon aquel plan. Emma, Anne y Jannah fueron con aquellos guardias y los llevaron lejos de ahí, mientras Rose esperó a que Ben llegara. Rey despertó y se dio cuenta que sus damas no estaban, estaba confundida y no sabía que estaba pasando. La puerta se abrió y Rose entró junto a Ben, quien le echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación admirando por más tiempo un retrato de ella.

\- Ben - susurró y él volteó a verla.

\- Rey, él te explicara lo que sucede - dijo rápidamente - cuando quiera salir, toque la puerta - dirigió su mirada hacia Ben - bueno, eso es todo - dicho eso, cerró la puerta tras ella y sólo quedaron en la habitación, Ben y Rey. Ella lo invitó a acercarse, él hizo caso y ambos se sentaron en aquel mueble bajo la ventana.

\- ¿Cómo lograste entrar? Siempre hay guardias en este pasillo por mi seguridad - dijo eso último como reproche.

\- Tus damas ayudaron - rió - son buenas con los planes.

\- No lo dudes, a veces me ayudan a escapar de mis guardias por algunos minutos y se los agradezco tanto - sonrió - la pregunta importante es ¿por qué veniste? No me malinterpretes, no te estoy corriendo, sólo que es algo extraño.

\- Es por algo importante - contestó muy serio y en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza - necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto y ya que tú estás pasando por lo mismo, creí que al menos podría hablar con alguien que sí me entendiera.

Rey lo miró muy confundida y Ben le mostró la carta proveniente del reino de los Hapes. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y Ben le hizo una seña para que lo abriera, leyó la carta y su rostro mostró sorpresa, intentando ocultar su desilusión.

\- No sé qué decir. Sé como se siente que te comprometan con un total extraño para ti, pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Si intentáramos hacer algo...

\- Podríamos causar una guerra - completó Ben - lo sé. Es sólo que esperaba poder yo elegir con quien casarme - suspiró frustrado.

\- Me siento igual - suspiró también - aunque supongo que tus padres no lo hicieron para ganar más poder como mi abuelo o con mala intención.

\- Lo más probable es que me comprometieron con la mejor opción de apoyo, Alderaan ya no es tan fuerte como antes, así que necesitamos de una alianza que pueda ayudarnos con tropas y buques si alguna vez se llegase a necesitar.

\- Y los Hapes tiene a los mejores soldados. - sonrió triste - Conozco a la princesa de los Hapes, se llama Kira y es realmente hermosa. Bueno, ¿quién de los Hapes no es hermoso? - rió y Ben hizo lo mismo - Hapes es conocido por tener a las personas más bellas y tú te casaras con alguien muy bello por fuera y por dentro.

\- ¿Cómo es que la conoces? - cuestionó Ben.

\- Ambas estudiamos por un tiempo en cierto convento, uno en que muchas princesas y reinas fueron educadas.

\- ¿ El convento de Shireloy? - preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

\- Exacto, ¿cómo es qué lo conoces? - preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Mi madre estudió ahí.

\- Oh, es algo lejos de casa pero tratan bien a las chicas. Bueno, volviendo al tema, Kira y yo nos volvimos amigas. Ella es amable, una buena persona y creo que se llevarán muy bien, puede que te enamores de ella - se encogió de hombros y volteó su cabeza un poco para que Ben no viera la tristeza en sus ojos.

\- No estoy seguro de enamorarme de ella, pero al parecer no tengo opción. Aunque, podríamos ser amigos y asunto arreglado.

\- Como tú veas, Ben. Es tu vida. - miró la puerta - creo que deberías volver a tus aposentos, tus amigos deben de estar buscándote y no sé cuánto tiempo más logren mis damas entretener a los guardias - dijo preocupada.

\- Está bien - asintió con la cabeza - Gracias por escucharme - hizo una reverencia y fue hacia la puerta.

Tocó suavemente y Rose abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación y se volvió a cerrar aquella puerta de madera. Rose entró luego de unos minutos, aliviada, pero cambió su semblante al ver a Rey confundida y triste.

\- Rey, ¿Te encuentras bien? - se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado - ¿Ya le dijiste lo que siente por él?

\- No. Él está comprometido - fue lo único que dijo y fue hacia su cama donde se acostó.

Llegaron las demás chicas y al verla en la cama, fueron a sentarse junto a ella haciendo una media luna.

\- No quiero hablar de lo sucedido - tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

Las chicas asintieron y prefirieron seguir con sus deberes como damas, dejándola descansar un buen rato.

* * *

Armitage consiguió un ramo de flores, en lo que Poe adornaba un pequeño salón sólo para Rose y Hux y esperaba a Ben para que él encontrara a un sirviente que ayudara con la comida y el vino.

Se estaba preparando para aquella sorpresa y se vistió con uno de sus mejores trajes, se echó bastante perfume y salió rumbo a los aposentos de la princesa donde sabía que Rose estaría. Tocó la puerta y abrió Anne, ella hizo una reverencia y llamó a Rose quien estaba cosiendo un mantel.

\- Armitage - dijo con sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Una sorpresa - le dio el ramo - Espero te gusten.

\- Gracias, me encantaron - las olió y se las dio a Anne.

-Tengo otra sorpresa, pero no sé si puedas salir ahora.

\- Deja le pregunto a mi lady.

Rose se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Rey quien yacía acostada mirando el techo.

\- Rey - susurró - ¿puedo salir un momento con el Conde de Delaya?

\- Claro, está bien. Me hago una idea de lo que sucederá, así que adelante - hizo una media sonrisa.

Rose asintió felizmente y salió del lugar junto a Hux quien se veía severamente ansioso y nervioso. Llegaron hasta el salón, él abrió la puerta y dejó entrar primero a ella, ya dentro Ben y Poe los vieron y salieron lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Rose estaba maravillada con lo que vio, había una mesa con dos sillas y encima dos velas blancas y una que otra veladora pequeña prendidas, pétalos de rosa y platos con una servilleta roja que parecía de terciopelo, y por supuesto al lado había vino y dos copas.

\- Esto es muy hermoso, Armitage - le dio un beso en la mejilla - No puedo creer que esto sea para mí.

\- En verdad esperaba que te gustara - fue junto a la mesa y movió la silla para que ella se sentara. 

\- El trío temible hizo realmente un gran trabajo - dijo sentándose en la silla y acomodando la servilleta.

\- Gracias - se sonrojó, se sentó en la otra silla y abrió la botella de vino - los aperitivos llegarán en cualquier momento.

\- Armi, no te pongas tenso, todo está saliendo bien - rió - no sé para qué sea todo esto pero me alegra que lo hicieras, me hace muy feliz.

Hux suspiró - Bueno, la razón la sabrás antes del postre - le dio una sonrisa y mirada cómplice.

\- Creo que puedo aguantar hasta ese momento.

La cena transcurrió cómodamente hablando de ellos, lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sobre el pasado. Llegó la hora del postre y Armitage sabía lo que debía hacer, el sirviente llevó aquel pastel de moras, el favorito de ella y antes de que comenzaran a comerlo, Hux se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Rose, se incó y tomó su mano.

\- Rose, desde el primer momento en que te vi, me llamaste la atención y la verdad no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Durante mucho tiempo creí que el amor no era para mí, que mi destino era servir al reino de Alderaan sucediendo a mi padre y luego te conocí y me di cuenta que... Te amo y quería saber si tú querrías... Casarte conmigo.

Rose se quedó en silencio por unos segundos procesando lo dicho por Hux, quien en cada segundo se ponía más nervioso por no recibir una respuesta de ella.

\- Yo... ¡Acepto! - exclamó emocionada y se abalanzó sobre él.

Él perdió el equilibrio ya que no sabía que ella haría eso, ambos cayeron al suelo y ella lo besó, el correspondió y la abrazó por la cintura. Se quedaron ahí un buen rato mirándose a los ojos y se separaron cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta. Armitage la ayudó a levantarse y él fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaban Poe y Ben esperando, Hux les cerró la puerta en la cara y volvió a la mesa.

\- No era nadie importante, mejor sigamos con nuestra velada.

\- Está bien - comenzaron a comer el pastel y Rose disfrutaba de aquel postre ya que era su favorito.

Cuando la velada terminó, él la llevó de nuevo a los aposentos de Rey y antes de irse, se besaron una última vez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció la pedida de mano? Hice lo pude y realmente espero que les haya gustado  
> Y, ¿creen que la boda será antes o después de la de Rey y Geralt?


	14. Chapter 14

Rose estaba muy emocionada, pronto se casaría con el hombre que ama y al fin sus padres estarían felices.

El día anterior que Hux le pidió matrimonio, escribió una carta a sus padres y esperaba mandarlas luego de arreglarse para ir a los aposentos de Rey. Salió de sus aposentos y se encontró con un mensajero, le dio la carta y siguió su camino felizmente. Saludaba a quién se encontraba en el camino y cuando llegó a los aposentos de Rey, recorrió las cortinas con entusiasmo y al ver a su querida amiga aún dormida, se sentó en el borde de la cama para luego acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

\- Rey - susurró - despierta, ya es de día y tenemos que vestirte para el desayuno.

Ella se levantó de la cama y la princesa se revolvió en la sábanas, aún medio dormida. La puerta se abrió y entraron Anne, Emma y Jannah platicando sobre Poe.

\- O llegamos tarde o tú llegaste temprano - dijo Anne en tono de broma.

\- Llegaron justo a tiempo.

Las tres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, estaban felices por su amiga Rose y entendían su felicidad. Rey se levantó algo adormilada aún y la ayudaron a vestirse, la sentaron y comenzaron a peinarla y maquillarla un poco.

\- ¿Cuando será la boda, Rose? - preguntó Rey con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Queremos que sea pronto, pero tengo miedo de que cuando eso suceda tenga que irme con él a Alderaan, dejaría de servirle, su alteza. - contestó con tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Mientras él siga aquí, tu seguirás siendo mi dama y no te preocupes, eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigas por eso. Nos mandaremos cartas al menos - tomó su mano y la movió un poco.

\- Está bien, aunque no sabes bien cuando o donde será.

\- Si quieren casarse pronto, podrían hacerlo aquí antes de mi boda.

\- Sería una buena idea - comentó Emma, haciendo una trenza a Rey- así mi lady podría asistir.

Todas asintieron y siguieron con sus deberes, en lo que Rey yacía sentada en lo que despertaba completamente.

* * *

El trío temible se había quedado a dormir en los aposentos de Hux luego de la pedida de mano y estaban ansiosos por saber cuando sería la boda.

\- Le mandaré una carta a mi padre, pero necesito saber la fecha de la boda para invitarlo.

\- Mientras mas pronto, mejor - opinó Poe acostado en la orilla de la cama.

\- Dameron, una boda debe planearse - volteo los ojos - todo debe salir perfecto y una planificación tarda bastante.

\- Ben y yo podemos ayudar - señaló a Ben quien los veía divertido sentado en el diván y luego se señaló a si mismo - planeamos una pedida de mano en pocos días.

\- Pero Armi tiene razón, Poe. Es diferente una boda a lo que hicimos ayer. Eso tomara al menos mas de una semana. 

\- Entonces comencemos ya - Poe se levanto de la cama - Hux, ve con Rose y pregúntale cunado quiere que sea la boda, nosotros con ayuda de las amigas de Rose, lograremos que la boda sea perfecta y mas pronto de lo que crees. Confía en nosotros - mostró una sonrisa confiada.

Armitage suspiró y salió de la habitación algo desconfiado, se dirigió a los aposentos de Rey cuando estuvo cerca se encentró a la princesa y a sus 4 doncellas.

\- Su alteza - hizo una reverencia - ¿podría permitirme hablar con la doncella Tico?

\- Por supuesto - volteó a ver a Rose y le hizo una seña - Si me disculpa - siguió su camino junto a las demás doncella.

\- Armitage - lo abrazó - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Necesito que me des una fecha para la boda. El par de chismosos quiere ayudar en los preparativos para que sea pronto - volteó los ojos - hasta parece que nunca han ido a una boda. Oh, espera, eso es cierto, nunca han ido a una.

Ella rió - Estaría bien casarnos en 2 semanas, no dudo en que ellos harán un trabajo increíble como ayer.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Confías en ellos? - cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

\- Son tus amigos, Armi. Deberías confiar en ellos también. 

\- Por eso mismo no lo hago, los tres hemos causado problemas casi toda nuestra vida, me da miedo que suceda los mismo con nuestra boda.

\- Armitage, confío en que lo harán bien, confía tú también - tomó su mano y besó sus nudillo.

-Está bien - suspiró - sólo porque tú lo dices. No te quito más tu tiempo, ve con la princesa - ambos de abrazaron y luego ella siguió su camino.

Él volvió a sus aposentos y ni Ben ni Poe estaban ahí, dio una bocanada de aire y se sentó junto al escritorio para comenzar a escribir la carta a su padre.

* * *

Ben y Poe caminaban por los pasillos, pensando en un plan para obtener todo lo necesario para la boda, debían ser increíble y que Hux se sintiera orgulloso de ello.

\- Podrías hablar con la princesa, podría ayudarnos.

\- Es una buena idea, al rato la buscaré. Y tú, busca en alguna iglesia a un padre que pueda casarlos en estas semanas.

\- Entendido - palmeó el hombro de Ben - nos vemos al rato.

Poe fue hacia la capilla que había dentro del castillo y Ben siguió paseándose por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con Geralt.

\- Su majestad - Ben hizo una reverencia.

\- Su alteza. - Geralt asintió con la cabeza - Hace tiempo quería hablar con usted, me interesa una alianza con Alderaan.

Ben lo miró desconcertado y asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decir.

\- Podríamos hablar de eso en otro lugar, pero lamento decir que ahora estoy ocupado buscando a alguien.

\- No se preocupe, en un rato lo busco - ambos hicieron una reverencia y cada quien tomó su camino.

Luego de un rato, al fin Ben se topó con Rey, quien caminaba alegremente junto a sus damas.

\- Rey - susurró.

\- Ben - hizo una reverencia y Ben hizo lo mismo.

\- Necesito tu ayuda - se acercó un poco a ella y ambos fueron hacia un lado del pasillo para hablar en privado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quería saber si podrías ayudarnos a mí y a Poe a organizar la boda de Rose y Armitage - la miró a los ojos.

\- Claro - contestó entusiasmada - ¿qué necesitas qué haga?

\- Obtener dos salones, uno para la ceremonia y otro para la fiesta, obviamente de acuerdo a cuantas personas vayan - explicó - además de pedir tu permiso para que algunos sirvientes ayuden en la preparación y durante la ocasión, y por último las decoraciones.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó felizmente - no se preocupen, los ayudaré con eso, la boda debe ser hermosa y lo lograremos - ambos sonrieron y asintieron.

\- Muchas gracias, Rey. Nos vemos luego, debo buscar a Poe para contarle y planear lo que haremos todos.

\- Está bien, buscaré una forma de vernos con mis damas. - pensó unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar - oh, ya sé. Nos vemos en el jardín secreto del lado norte a las 5 de la tarde - Ben asintió.

\- Entendido, nos vemos - él hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Rey volvió con sus damas, sonrió ampliamente y volvieron a sus aposentos para contarles lo que habló con Ben.

Dadas las 5 de la tarde, todos ya estaban en el pasto de aquel jardín listos para charlar sobre la boda, todos estaban entusiasmados y contentos.

\- Y bien, ¿Cómo nos organizaremos? - preguntó Rose, alegremente.

\- El trío temible pensó en eso - contestó Poe orgullosamente.

\- ¿Ya conseguiste al padre que oficializara la ceremonia? - cuestionó Ben a Poe con una ceja levantada y una cara burlona.

\- Sólo necesita saber el día y estará preparado.

\- Exactamente en dos semanas, Lord Dameron - contestó Rose.

\- Perfecto, mañana iré a comentárselo. ¿Ya se consiguieron los salones?

\- Sí - asintió Rey felizmente - también las decoraciones y los sirvientes, a partir de mañana ayudarán en los preparativos.

\- Genial - dijo Armitage - ¿Rose y yo que haremos?

\- Prepararse para boda, manden cartas a sus familias para que que vengan. Rose, espero que tengas un vestido listo, y Hux, espero que traigas tu traje más formal - contestó Rey.

La pareja asintió y se miraron con dulzura, resto qué no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

\- Deberán decirnos cuántos invitados habrá - Ben los miró serio - es muy importante que nos digan para organizarnos mucho mejor.

\- Pues estarían ustedes, puede que venga mi padre, vendrán los padres de Rose y no sé quienes más - comentó Hux recordando.

\- También vendrá mi hermana con sus esposo y dos hijos, bueno, tres si contamos al que viene en camino - contestó Rose con una pequeña risa.

\- Entendido - Asintió Ben - si contamos a todos, incluyéndolos a ustedes, somos en total - comenzó a contar con los dedos - ¡15! - exclamó y todos rieron.

\- Entonces, que la planificación comience - dijo Anne con alegría.

Todos asintieron y gritaron de alegría. Se pararon y mientras Rey volvía a sus aposentos junto a sus damas, el trío temible volvía a los aposentos de Hux para seguir con la planificación a detalle.

Serían dos semanas muy ocupadas y eso también ayudaría a Rey a despejar su mente sobre su futuro matrimonio y sus sentimientos hacia Ben.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana y todo iba de maravilla, las decoraciones estaban en proceso, la madre de Rose llevaría el vestido de novia y el padre de Hux llegaría la siguiente semana. Ben había tenido algunas reuniones con Geralt y la alianza comercial de especias había sido un éxito; Rey planeaba decirle a Ben lo que sentía, pero necesitaban estar a solas por lo que tomó como excusa el ver algunos detalles de la ceremonia.

\- Ben, ¿podríamos ir a afuera?

\- Claro, pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema en los preparativos? - cuestionó asustado mientras caminaban fuera del castillo.

\- No - dio una carcajada - no, todo va de maravilla. Es otra cosa, realmente importante para mí.

Ben la miró sin entender que sucedía, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las bancas donde semanas antes habían hablado, se sentaron y Rey por fin habló.

\- Ben, yo quería decirte desde hace varios días algo. - él hizo un ademán para que continuara - Bueno, es algo difícil de decir ya que no debería sentirme así, pero no pude evitarlo y espero que al decirlo, no arruiné nuestra amistad ya que puede que no sientas lo mismo. - cerró los ojos y prosiguió - me gustas y quería que lo supieras, sé que eso no cambiará nada en cuanto a mi matrimonio, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi corazón antes de que este amor se fuera extendiendo más y más.

\- Rey, no sé que decir... Yo

\- No tienes que decir nada, Ben - interrumpió - yo sé que estas comprometido y por lo mismo no podrías sentir lo mismo por mí - dijo eso con un semblante triste y decepcionado.

\- ¿Por qué piensa eso, mi lady? Yo también te quiero - ella lo miró - el hecho de que esté comprometido no me impide querer a alguien más, no mientras no conozca a mi futura esposa y aún falte tiempo para tú, mi bella princesa, se case con el rey de Taris.

Rey lo abrazó y él correspondió a su abrazo con una gran sonrisa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La boda gingerrose será pronto!!! ¿Qué sucederá con nuestro amado Reylo? ¿Podrán tener un amorío mientras puedan?


	15. Chapter 15

Ya faltaba sólo un día para la boda de Rose y Armitage y todo estaba listo, los padres de Rose habían llegado temprano al salir el sol y el padre de Hux esperaba llegar en la noche o el día de la boda en la mañana. Las chicas veían los detalles del vestido que justo ese día había llegado con la madre de la novia, así que rápidamente hicieron que lo usara y con ello ver los arreglos que necesitaría.

\- Te verás hermosa, Rose - habló Rey mientras estaba sentada en la cama de Rose - Emma y Anne harán un gran trabajo con los arreglos y Jannah te peinara muy bonito - todas sonrieron ante los comentarios de Rey.

\- La boda será hermosa - dijo Emma alegremente mientras hacía un dobladillo en la parte baja del vestido.

\- Te verás espectacular - opinó Jannah, viendo los accesorios del cabello que podría llevar Rose.

\- Y ya todo está listo, estoy muy emocionada - Anne ponía pequeños alfileres en las mangas.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, son muy buenas amigas y estoy feliz de tenerlas a mi lado. Aunque estoy triste ya que serán los últimos días que estaremos juntas - sus ojos se cristalizaron - ya que luego de la boda de Rey, ustedes se irán con ella a Taris y yo iré con Armitage a Alderaan y tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver - algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Las chicas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, pocos segundos después, todas estaban llorando. Estaban felices por Rose pero también tristes porque luego de tantos años juntas, se separarían.

\- Te vamos a extrañar mucho - comentó Rey intentado calmar sus lágrimas.

\- Y yo a ustedes.

\- Será mejor que salga de aquí o seguiré llorando - todas rieron y Rey salió de los aposentos, deteniendo sus lágrimas.

Rey caminaba por los pasillos, tomando mucho aire y secando sus lágrimas, tenía suerte de que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos a esa hora, lo cual de cierto modo era un poco extraño. Chocó con Ben y él al verla con los ojos hinchados, la abrazó.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó alarmado.

\- Estoy bien, vayamos al lago.

Ben asintió y ambos salieron del castillo tomando un poco de distancia para que nadie sospechara de su romance. Cuando ya estuvieron un poco lejos el castillo, Ben la abrazó de la cintura y siguieron caminado hasta llegar al lago, ambos se sentaron en el pasto y ella suspiró.

\- Habíamos olvidado por completo que cuando yo me case, Rose irá a Alderaan y dejará de ser mi dama, prometí que estaríamos juntas a pesar de que se casara y al final no logré cumplirlo.

\- Rey - acarició su mejilla - ella lo comprende, además no deberías preocuparte, son amigas y eso no cambiará, haré lo posible para que Hux se convierta en embajador mientras su padre siga en el cargo que algún día él ocupará, y así lo mandaría a Taris para que Rose pueda seguir a tu lado.

\- Pero esos significaría que el trío temible estaría incompleto - lo miró - no puedo permitirlo - ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No digo que justamente cuando volvamos se convierta en eso, lleva un proceso que dura algunos meses, además de que primero tendría que convencer a la reina, mi madre - hizo un gesto gracioso que hizo reír a Rey.

-Está bien, gracias - ambos miraron el paisaje y luego se acostaron en el pasto, abrazándose.

\- Estos días han sido maravillosos a tu lado, Ben - lo miró con ternura y él sonrió - desearía que no terminaran - se acurrucó más en su pecho.

\- Yo quisiera lo mismo. Al menos hay que disfrutar estos últimos días juntos - acarició el rostro de Rey y ambos se acercaron, dándose un dulce beso que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado.

Ben se separó de aquel beso - Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo, deben estar buscándote - ella asintió y él se levantó primero para luego ayudarla a ella - debería ir yo primero, para que no haya sospecha, ¿o tú quieres entrar primero? 

\- Entra tú, quiero disfrutar un poco del lago ya que también son mis últimos días aquí y aunque ambos siempre estamos en el lago o en el pasto disfrutando de la compañía del otro, quisiera disfrutar de la soledad un poco.

\- Siempre es bueno algo de soledad, pero sólo un poco - rió - te dejó, nos vemos al rato o hasta mañana - hizo una pequeña reverencia tomando la mano de su amada y beso su dorso, la soltó y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

Rey sonrió y fue directo hacia el lago, se quitó los zapatos y su vestido, se metió al agua y recordó todos los momentos en ese lugar, desde que era niña luego de la muerte de sus padres hasta ese preciso momento. Había pasado por mucho y en tan solo algunos días se convertiría en reina consorte de Taris, llegaría a un reino completamente desconocido para ella y estaba nerviosa y frustrada por ello, aunque al menos tendría a sus amigas que estarían con ella hasta que se casaran y una a una la abandone, a menos que se casen con nobles de Taris, lo cual ayudaría a que siguieran siendo sus damas. Nadó un rato más y luego salió para volver al castillo y ayudar en los últimos preparativos para el día siguiente.

* * *

> _"Rey estaba frente a a aquel hombre con máscara nuevamente, le tendía la mano y ella no sabía que hacer._
> 
> _\- Únete a mi, sé que lo quieres, toma mi mano y gobernaremos juntos - sonó su voz mecanizada por todo el salón, todo seguía siendo extraño para ella, pero el salón era tan familiar puesto que estaban en la sala del trono de su reino, Naboo._
> 
> _\- ¡No! - exclamó - No sé quien eres y por supuesto que jamas me uniría a ti - dijo con desprecio y un poco de miedo._
> 
> _Un destello salió de aquel hombre vestido completamente de negro y se desvaneció._
> 
> _\- Rey - una voz tan familiar se escuchó detrás de ella y volteó._
> 
> _\- Ben - susurró y sonrió al verlo y saber que él la protegería._
> 
> _\- ¿Por qué no te quieres unir a mi? Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado, ambos nos amamos y seríamos tan felices juntos - contestó con tristeza y desdicha - pero ahora estarás sola, completamente sola - su voz cambió complemente a una mas profunda, llena de dolor e ira - y yo moriré por ti - la voz de él cambio a la misma voz mecánica del hombre con mascara que vio al principio._
> 
> _Se acercó a ella rápidamente y Rey con miedo comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, encontrándose con una pared fría, cerró los ojos cuando Ben estuvo a centímetros de ella y segundos después despertó."_

Rey estaba sudando y su respiración estaba agitada, ese sueño había sido peor que el anterior, no entendía porque soñaba esas cosas ni el porque Ben aparecía en ellos como aquel horrible hombre de negro. Se levantó de la cama con pesadez y fue hacia la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, así que decidió vestirse y peinarse por sí misma, peor rápidamente lo desecho ya que al medio día sería la boda de Rose y sus damas la ayudarían a ella y a su querida amiga a vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse. Se puso una bata y fue hacia su armario donde eligió el vestido adecuado para la boda. Dos horas después aparecieron Emma y Anne quienes la ayudaron a vestirse, ellas ya estaban listas para la boda, así que Rey se puso una capa y salieron de sus aposentos rumbo a los de Rose donde Jannah estaba peinandola.

\- ¿Cómo está la futura novia? - preguntó alegremente Rey.

\- Nerviosa - Rose reía con muchos nervios y estaba temblando un poco.

Rey se acercó a su amiga y tomó su mano entre las de ella y le sonrió.

\- Todo estará bien, hicimos un buen trabajo y en unas horas serás la condesa de Delaya.

\- Todo saldrá espectacular, Rose. No te preocupes - dijo Emma, intentando animarla.

\- El vestido está listo, así que cuando Jannah termine de peinarla y Emma de maquillarla, le pondremos el vestido mientras Jannah la peina, mi lady - Anne se dirigió hacia Rey, quien asintió.

\- Te toca Emma - dijo Jannah.

Emma fue hacia le tocador y comenzó con lo suyo. Las horas pasaron y tanto Rey como Rose y las demás estuvieron listas. Sólo faltaban minutos y saldrían de la habitación rumbo a la capilla.

* * *

Ben y Poe intentaban calmar los nervios de Armitage, quien ya con su traje listo, caminaba de un lado al otro por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de caminar? - opinó Poe algo irritado - ya me cansé de mirarte caminar de un lado al otro - rodó los ojos.

\- Poe tiene razón. - dijo Ben, levantándose del diván - Tranquilízate, todo saldrá de maravilla, ya verás.

\- ¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice? - cuestionó irritado - mi padre aún no llega y sólo faltan dos horas para la boda - dijo exaltado.

\- Llegará en cualquier momento, cálmate por dios.

El sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta los sobresaltó y Armitage abrió, encontrándose frente a frente con su padre Brendol Hux. Armitage lo abrazó y segundos después lo dejó pasar a la habitación.

\- Príncipe Solo - hizo una reverencia - Poe - hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Por un momento creí que no llegaría, padre.

\- No podía perderme la boda de mi único hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti - palmeo su hombro - y también de usted, su alteza - volteó a ver a Ben - me enteré que usted logró dos alianzas comerciales, una con Yavin y otra con Taris.

Se voltearon a ver Poe y Armitage - ¿Taris? - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Perdón por no habérselos contado, estábamos muy ocupados con los preparativos - se encogió de hombros.

\- Lord Hux - habló Poe - ¿usted no está orgulloso de mí también? - preguntó Poe con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Haz hecho algo importante en estos días? - cuestionó Brendol con una ceja levantada.

\- Ayudé con los preparativos de la boda y no he causado problemas.

\- Eso último me tomó por sorpresa - contestó dando un carcajada - felicidades, Dameron. Esto es nuevo, se podría decir que estoy algo orgulloso.

\- Gracias, señor - hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza al cual Brendol contestó.

Pasaron aquellas dos horas con algo de nervios pero feliz de que su padre ya estaba ahí y con la certeza de que todo saldría bien, salieron de los aposentos diez minutos antes de la ceremonia y ya habían algunos invitados ahí como la familia de Rose y el rey Calrissian de Bespin junto a su embajador. Saludaron primero al rey y luego fueron hacia la familia de su prometida, quienes al verlos, hicieron una reverencia.

\- Es un placer conocer al fin al futuro esposo de nuestra querida hija - habló el padre de Rose, Hue Tico.

\- Es placer esto mío - contestó Armitage - amo a su hija y prometo que la haré feliz. Permitame presentarles a mi padre Brendol Hux, marqués de Raisa - hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza - y mis buenos amigos Lord Dameron, vizconde de Crevasse y el príncipe Ben Solo de Alderaan - dicho esto, hicieron una reverencia.

\- Es un honor conocerlos - dijo con una sonrisa Thanya Tico, madre de Rose - y déjeme presentarnos. El es mi esposo, Hue Tico, yo soy Thanya y ellos son mi hija Paige y su esposo Georgot, vizconde de Keren junto a sus hijos Thomas y Henry - hicieron una pequeña reverencia, incluso los pequeños.

\- Es un placer - contestó Hux con una sonrisa.

\- Sería mejor que sigamos la conversación en la capilla - opinó Brendol y todos asintieron.

Todos entraron y Ben junto con Poe fueron junto a Lando para platicar, mientras los Hux platicaban con los Tico.

* * *

Rose estaba nerviosa pero tenía a su amigas quienes estaban felices por ella.   
Rey caminaba junto a ellas con su he roso vestido verde, un vestido como siempre digno de la realeza y un peinado medio suelto y lo demás peinado en algunas trenzas.

  
Rose llevaba una túnica tapando el vestido y cuando ya estuvieron frente a la capilla, Anne ayudó a quitársela y se la dio un sirviente que iba con ellas, Rose se posicionó en la entrada y las otras tres damas se pusieron tras ella, mientras Rey entraba primero y anunciaba que había llegado. Cuando iba entrando Rey, Ben se quedó embobado admirando la belleza de la chica, quien al verlo le sonrió ampliamente.

Todos se pusieron en sus puestos y la música comenzó a sonar, Rose entró sonriendo al lugar y aunque temía caerse con el vestido, logró llegar al altar bien. Su vestido era blanco brillante con algunas tonalidades azul grisáceo y su cabello estaba peinado de manera simple justo como ella quería.

Armitage tomó su mano y ambos se posicionaron uno junto al otro mientras el padre oficializaba la misa, para ambos la ceremonia sucedió rápido y antes de lo que imaginaron ya estaban casados.

Salieron de la capilla seguidos de los invitados y ya fuera, Armitage besó a Rose, todos aplaudieron y Poe silbó con entusiasmo. Caminaron hacia el salón donde sería la fiesta, el cual estaba adornado de una muy linda manera puesto que las cortinas y la alfombra eran azules y los asientos de las sillas de un color rojo vino, dando un buen contraste. Cuando entraron, cada uno tomó el lugar que les correspondía. Rose, Armitage y sus respectivos padres, tomaron asiento en una mesa hasta el fondo que daba la vista hacia todo el salón y hacia la puerta; los demás tomaron asiento en una mesa larga que iba desde la mesa de los recién casados hasta la puerta. Lando estaba sentado frente a su embajador, al lado izquierdo de aquel rey estaba sentado Ben y frente a él estaba Rey, al lado de ella estaba Anne y frente a ella estaba Poe, junto a Poe estaba Emma y frente a ella estaba Jannah, quien tenía a su lado a Paige, hermana de Rose y frente a ella están a su esposo, y al lado de ambos estaban sus dos pequeños hijos. Todos platicaban plácidamente y luego de comer, la música comenzó a sonar, levantando a muchos para bailar. Las parejas bailaban felizmente, mientras Lando y su embajador bailaban con Emma y Jannah respectivamente.

Rey estaba emocionada de tener tiempo para estar con su amante, Ben, quien estaba igual que ella. Ambos gozaron de esa noche todo lo que pudieron, puesto que todos pusieron su atención a los recién casados en lugar de a ellos, lo cual agradecían. Cuando la fiesta terminó y debían irse a sus respectivos aposentos, dos parejas terminaron consumiendo su amor, una pareja que se había casado horas antes y una pareja que tenía un amor imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado y que lindo que nuestro gingerrrose se haya casado, cada vez falta menos para que Rey también lo haga, pero no con nuestro precioso Ben :(


	16. Chapter 16

Al día siguiente Ben despertó, viendo a Rey profundamente dormida en su regazo, sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella noche: _ambos habían llegado a los aposentos de ella sin saber cómo, sólo sabían que los guardias no estaban y tomaron esa oportunidad para llegar hasta ahí, ambos comenzaron a besarse y de un momento a otro ese beso era mucho más apasionado, con mucho deseo y estaban acostados en la cama quitándose la ropa, las cosas se pusieron más intensas y tuvieron la mejor noche de sus vidas._

Ben se movió un poco para ponerse su ropa, ya estaba amaneciendo y en cualquier momento llegarían sus damas, lo que menos quería era que lo vieran desnudo. Cuando terminaba de ponerse su pantalón, Rey despertó y le sonrió medio adormilada.

\- Hola - dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Hola - contestó y luego bostezó, estirándose un poco en la cama.

Ben se sentó para ponerse sus zapatos y ella se acercó a él con la sábana tapando su pecho, lo abrazó por la espalda y besó su hombro aún desnudo.

\- Vaya forma de vestirte - rió - Creí que era primero la camisa antes que los zapatos.

\- Cada quien tiene su forma, esta no es la mía, pero supuse que querrías admirar un poco más - sonrió pícaramente.

\- Pues muchas gracias - recargó su mentón en el hombro recién besado.

\- ¿Cómo saldré de aquí? - volteó un poco sus ojos hacia ella - En la noche tuvimos suerte, pero ahora no lo creo.

\- Recuerda que siempre contamos con la ayuda de mis damas - guiñó el ojo y se separó de él para que pudiera ponerse su ropa de arriba - además, ¿no disfrutas de mi compañía? - se acomodó la sábana en su cuerpo y se levantó por su ropa para al menos ponerse su túnica blanca que era ropa interior y solía usar para dormir. Él volteó a verla y ambos se acercaron, tomó su mentón y la acercó a él para besarla, aquel beso era tierno y ambos sonrieron mientras seguían en aquel acto.

\- Quisiera que esto no terminara - lo miró con tristeza y él acarició su mejilla con suma delicadeza.

\- Yo también, aunque deberíamos aprovechar los momentos que nos quedan - besó su sien.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y se separaran rápidamente. Voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Emma, Anne y Jannah delante de la puerta ya cerrada.

\- Sus altezas - hicieron una reverencia y sonrieron

\- Creí que se extrañarían de que él estuviera aquí - dijo Rey, incrédula y señalándolo.

\- Mi lady, no es tan discreta como cree, además Jannah y yo la vimos salir junto a su alteza, el príncipe Solo, hacia acá y tuvimos que distraer a los guardias para que pudieran pase sin dificultad - explicó Emma con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Fue su idea? - preguntó Ben totalmente sorprendido.

\- Sí - dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- Cuando salieron del salón - Jannah comenzó a contar lo sucedido - supimos sus intenciones, así que tuvimos que ir por el camino más rápido...

\- Tuvimos que pasar por los jardines y terminamos con espinas en los brazos, pero valió la pena - interrumpió Emma.

\- Y encontramos una manera de distraer a esos grandulones, lanzamos piedras desde un ángulo que pareciera fuera del castillo e hicimos diferentes ruidos, causando que se alejaran de sus puestos.

\- Y cuando ustedes ya estuvieron dentro, nosotras nos quedamos afuera simulando que la habíamos ido a dejar, así que cuando ellos volvieron al pasillo, no se dieron cuenta de nada - terminó de explicar con entusiasmo Emma.

\- Gracias chicas - Rey las abrazó - sé que siempre puedo contar con ustedes - se separó de ellas y se dirigió hacia Ben - Te dije que siempre podemos contar con ellas - le dio un beso en la mejilla - chicas, necesito que vuelvan a distraerlos, necesito sacar a Ben de aquí antes de que alguien sospeche.

Las tres damas de compañía se miraron de forma cómplice y Anne y Jannah salieron del lugar con mucha decisión, mientras Emma se quedaba a esperar para sacar a Ben. Cuando fue momento, Emma le hizo una señal y antes de salir, besó a Rey una vez más.

Ya fuera, volvió a sus aposentos a cambiarse para encontrarse un rato después con Poe. Salió de sus aposentos nuevamente cuando ya era completamente de día y se topó con su tío Lando, quien lo llevó a unos de los jardines vacíos para hablar.

\- Ben, ¿Qué sucedió entre la princesa Palpatine y tú? - lo miraba de forma interrogante.

\- Nada - mintió - ¿Por qué lo dices? - lo miró serio y jugaba un poco con sus manos.

\- Ayer los vi salir del salón juntos - contestó Lando, levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos - Ben, por favor no me digas que estás enamorado de ella - suplicó.

\- La amo - le confesó a su tío.

\- Sabes que no debías enamorarte de ella, está comprometida y dudo que tu familia quiera tener que ver con la familia del emperador.

\- Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, desde el primer momento en que la vi me sentí flechado por aquella sonrisa.

Lando posó su palma de la mano en la frente.

\- Ben, ella se casara en unos días y tú también lo harás pronto, esta relación o lo que sea debe terminar.

\- No puedo, le prometí que estaríamos juntos hasta el día que se case - contestó con desesperación.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que salir igual que a tu padre? - rió - nunca se rindió con tu madre, pero esa es otra historia muy diferente. Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado con que nadie lo descubra, ya que si el emperador descubre que su nieta está teniendo un amorío con alguien más, puede ser perjudicial no sólo para ella, si no también para ti e incluso Alderaan.

\- Lo sé, tío. Somos precavidos, ademas no falta mucho para que lo nuestro termine, tú mismo lo dijiste, ella se casara en los próximos días - suspiró pesadamente y aún así su semblante seguía alegre - bueno, necesito buscar a Poe, nos vemos luego. - ambos hicieron una reverencia y cada quien tomó su rumbo.

Ben se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su amigo, quien abrió justo antes de que tocara.

\- Pasa, iba a buscarte - rió y ambos entraron - Te preguntaría si te divertiste ayer en la fiesta, pero es más que obvio que sí, sobre todo luego de salir junto a la princesa - levantó las cejas varias veces.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Todos se dieron cuenta? - suspiró y se acostó en la cama.

\- Sí - hizo una mueca divertida - y bueno, le podrías preguntar a Armitage, pero está ocupado con su esposa despidiendo a la familia de Rose y al padre de él - dijo mientras iba hacia la ventana y la abría un poco.

\- Que gracioso - lo miró entrecerrando los ojos - espero encontrarme con Rey en estas horas y pasar tiempo juntos - suspiró enamorado.

\- Creo que pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos por la noche, pero entiendo.

Ben se sonrojó e incluso sus orejas se pusieron calientes, cosa que logró pase desapercibida por su amigo, ya que el cabello las cubría por completo.

\- En unos días ella se casara y nosotros volveremos a Alderaan, debo pasar todo el tiempo que pueda junto a ella. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Anne - lo miró seriamente.

\- Y tengo un plan - guiñó el ojo - y tú no te preocupes, puedes ir al rato con tu princesa. - volteó los ojos - Volviendo a mi plan pienso decirle en estos días cuanto significa para mí y... Y ya se fue - suspiró, viendo a su buen amigo salir de los aposentos a toda prisa, tal vez en busca de su amada - ¿no podías esperar a escuchar el plan de tu amigo? - gritó hacia la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Rey caminaba por los jardines junto a sus damas, escogiendo las flores que llevaría en su boda, suspiró al recordar que pronto se convertiría en reina consorte y también recordó que la consumación se llevaría a cabo luego de la celebración de la boda, lo que le causó pánico. Sus damas se dieron cuenta que algo sucedía y se acercaron a ella.

\- Mi lady, ¿sucede algo? - preguntó Emma.

Rey asintió y caminó rápidamente hacia sus aposentos seguida por sus damas. Ya dentro donde nadie podría escucharla, habló.

\- ¿Qué voy a hace en la consumación? - preguntó exaltada - lo hice con Ben y ¿cómo se supone que sangre si ya sucedió?

\- Oh, bueno, en primer lugar no se preocupe porque alguien más descubra eso, Jannah y yo lavamos la sábana aquí y el agua la echamos por la ventana cuando nadie pasara por ahí - contestó Anne.

\- Y en cuanto a su consumación con el rey Geralt, nosotras estaremos con usted, así que haremos que primero usted llegue a la habitación a acostarse y diremos que necesitamos un momento a solas para prepararla - dijo Emma - ahí, usted encajara un pequeño alfiler en su pie y dejara caer la sangre en la sábana, haciendo creer luego que fue parte de la consumación, nadie sospechara nada.

\- Gracias, estoy tan agradecida de que sean mis damas, siempre saben como encubrirme y serme leales - las abrazó - aunque nos falta Rose - rió - bueno, al menos mañana la volveremos a ver, pero ya casada - todas sonrieron ampliamente.

-Iré a fuera a tomar un poco de aire - salió del lugar con prisa y fue hacia el lago a nadar.

Minutos después, apareció Ben, quien iba trotando. Ambos se sonrieron y él se metió también al lago, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, nadando y jugando.

\- Me encanta este lugar. Siempre ha sido mi lugar especial, sé que puedo venir aquí cada que me sienta triste o tenga algo en que pensar.

\- Siempre puedo encontrarte aquí, bueno, casi siempre - Rey rió ante su comentario.

\- No me recuerdes esa vez, estaba tan estresada que ni quería salir de mis aposentos. Ahora estoy feliz a tu lado y disfrutaré cada momento.

Ben admiró la belleza de su amada y eso provocó que Rey se sonrojara. Estar junto a ella llenaba su corazón con mucho júbilo, lo hacía estremecer y realmente la amaba.

\- Te amo, Rey - acomodó un mechón de cabello mojado de ella detrás de su oreja - creo que es tiempo de que lo sepas.

\- Lo sé - sonrió - y yo también te amo - acarició la mejilla mojada de Ben y se acercó para luego besarlo en los labios con amor y dulzura.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron con una amplia sonrisa y Ben la tomó de la cintura para llevarla hacia la orilla.

\- ¿Crees que debamos volver al castillo? - cuestionó él, quien tenía en su regazo a Rey.

\- No, puede que nos busquen pero no quiero volver aún - hizo un puchero - estoy muy bien aquí, a tu lado.

Ben la miró con dulzura y besó su frente - ¿Por qué siempre eres tan linda y hermosa? - comenzó a darle muchos besos en la cara.

\- No lo sé, eso debería preguntarte a ti - rió y lo abrazó te tal forma que sus rostros quedaran más cerca uno del otro.

Él la acostó en el pasto y se posó encima de ella, sus ropas estaban mojadas y aquella túnica blanca que tenía Rey se transparentaba, Ben no traía camisa y se podía apreciar aquel abdomen trabajado. Comenzaron a besarse, había deseo en sus ojos y no querían parar, él acariciaba de arriba a abajo los senos de ella con un Amano y con la otra la sostenía, mientras ella despeinaba el cabello del pelinegro, luego ella comenzó a bajar aquel pantalón negro y Ben la ayudó para hacerlo más rápido, se acostó sobre ella sin aplastarla y se acomodó para comenzar a dar embestidas...

Descansaban tranquilamente en la orilla, Rey encima de él, ambos sonriendo y ella acariciando el pecho de él. Ben se movió y Rey hizo hacia un lado para que él se levantará y acomodara su pantalón, ella tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa y Ben al verla así, se metió de nuevo al lago y comenzó a lanzarle agua a Rey, ella sorprendida no se quedó atrás y se metió quedando en la orilla para luego comenzar a lanzar agua hacia él también.

\- Lo mejor será que volvamos al castillo - dijo ella, saliendo del agua y recogiendo sus cosas.

\- Tú entras por donde saliste y yo por alguno de aquellos jardines secretos - contestó, acercándose a la orilla.

\- Me parece perfecto - se puso el vestido y Ben salió del lago para ayudarla a cerrarlo - nadie debe sospechar nada. Debemos ser muy cuidadosos, esto es un secreto y debe permanecer así - volteó hacia él.

\- Lo sé. No te preocupes, tú vete primero y yo esperare unos minutos en lo que mi cabello se seca un poco más - le dio una sonrisa cómplice y Rey comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Ben se sentó en el pasto a admirar el paisaje y al fin entendió completamente el porque Rey siempre venia aquí, era realmente pacifico ese lugar y le daba mucha tranquilidad. Tenia mucho en que pensar, en algunos días su querida princesa se casaría y él volvería a su reino a prepararse para su boda, aun no había una fecha, pero suponía que sería más ponto de lo que creía y quería. Suspiró y lanzo una piedra hacia el río, quería ser feliz, aunque sabía que no podía, era un príncipe, un futuro rey, y tenía que casarse por algo meramente político y no por amor. Luego de un rato pensando, se levantó y se metió al castillo por donde había dicho, se encontró con Poe y fueron a caminar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. Hubo muchos momentos reylo y perdón por la mínima escena lemon, pero ahorita no me siento en modo de escribir eso.


	17. Chapter 17

Ese día habría una celebración llamada "el festival de las luces" el cual era celebrado desde hace varios años debido a una alianza que unificó todo lo que se conocía como Naboo.

Rey era ayudada por sus damas como siempre para maquillarla, peinarla y vestirla. Esta vez estaban todas, Rose estaba muy alegre y todas bromeaban acerca de su humor asociándolo con que ahora estaba casada y en los mismos aposentos ahora dormían la pareja de casados. Al final, Rey estaba lista al igual que las demás chicas, quienes lucían con atuendos muy parecidos como siempre en los eventos, lo cual significaba que eran damas de compañía. Rey vestía un hermoso vestido con los colores negro, gris y blanco, tenía mangas extendidas y una capa algo larga, un collar de oro y su cabello recogido con una tiara representando su estatus como princesa heredera.

Salieron de los aposentos y fueron hacia el gran salón, esperaba que su abuelo aún no hubiera llegado ya que ella tendría que entrar tras él y sabía que sí llegaba tarde, él se molestaría mucho. Llegó y no lo encontró, suspiró con alivio pero no duró tanto ya que el rey de Taris la sorprendió.

\- Princesa, se ve muy hermosa - se acercó a ella e hizo una reverencia, tomando su mano y besando su dorso.

\- Gracias - asintió con la cabeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia - puede entrar al salón, no es necesario que me espere, yo tengo que entrar luego del Emperador.

\- Lo sé - sonrió - el emperador me dijo que entrara con usted.

\- Está bien - susurró ella.

Pocos minutos después, el emperador por fin llegó y la puerta se abrió completamente, sonaron algunas trompetas y entró, todos los presentes que estaban sentándose, se levantaron y junto a los que estaban parados, inclinaron sus cabezas. Geralt extendió su brazo hacia Rey, quien lo tomó con algo de indecisión, ambos entraron al salón y vieron como todos seguían con sus cabezas inclinadas, ella buscó a Ben con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, él levantó su cabeza y ambos cruzaron miradas unos segundos hasta que Ben recordó que no debía hacerlo y volvió a su pose anterior, Geralt le habló y ella volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Palpatine se sentó en su trono y segundos después, hizo lo mismo Rey, parándose a su lado Geralt. Luego de eso, la música siguió y las personas siguieron en lo suyo, ya fuera bailando o conversando. Rose fue con Armitage, quien platicaba alegremente con Ben y Poe, Anne se les unió minutos después y Rey los miraba desde su lugar, deseando estar junto a ellos. Su abuelo, la dejo rondar por el lugar y ella alegremente se levantó, caminando seguida de Emma y Jannah, se paró junto a una de las tantas columnas del lugar y desde ahí observó en busca de Ben; Ben yacía sentado junto a Poe, quienes platicaba felizmente con lady Anne, luego de beber de su copa de vino logró visualizar a Rey quien lo miraba para nada discretamente, ambos sonrieron y cuando ella se iba a acercar a él, Geralt la vio y le habló, por compromiso tuvo que ir con él, así que con la mirada se disculpó con Ben y se fue hacia otro lado. Ben suspiró y buscó entre la multitud a su tío.

\- Ben, espero que la estés pasando bien - habló Lando, dando una plasmada en la espalda del muchacho - es bueno que conozcas las festividades de otros reinos, aunque debo admitir que las de Alderaan se ponen mucho mejor, sobre todo cuando el trío temible hace alguna travesura que causa una serie de sucesos extraños durante el evento - lo miró burlón y Ben se puso rojo como un tomate,sobre todo sus orejas - Aún recuerdo la del año pasado y como dejaron entrar al perro al gran salón, causando que tirara a varias personas mientras corría y terminaba en una de las mesas comiendo pavo - rió a carcajadas - espero que este año no causen problemas, Hux ya está casado y próximamente tú también.

\- Lo sé, tío, lo sé. Es divertido recordar todas esas travesuras, pero tienes razón, debo madurar, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano me convierta en rey y debo actuar como tal - dio un último trago a su vino.

\- En unos momentos la princesa bailara con su prometido, pero por lo que sé, luego podrá bailar con quien se lo pida - lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas y una sonrisa.

Ben asintió también con una sonrisa y siguieron hablando en lo que sucedía lo dicho por su tío. La música dejó de sonar y el emperador se levantó de su trono.

\- Mi nieta, la princesa Rey Palpatine bailará con el rey Geralt de Taris, su prometido, para dar por completo el inicio a esta maravillosa celebración, festejar el 205° aniversario de la unión de lo que ahora conocemos como Naboo - todos los invitados aplaudieron.

Geralt y Rey fueron al centro del salón y la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, ambos bailaban frente a todos, quienes miraban atentos a la pareja. Rey tenía una mirada neutra mientras miraba hacia su alrededor en lugar de a su prometido, quien sonreía y por su parte sí la miraba. Para no verse tan grosera, decidió mirarlo algunos segundos cada cierto tiempo, lo cual al parecer era suficiente para él; Ben los miraba a la distancia con un semblante serio, estaba al lado de su tío y sus amigos, quienes a su vez estaban con sus respectivas parejas. El baile terminó y se cambió la canción, las personas comenzaron a bailar junto a la princesa y un embajador se acercó a ella para bailar, Geralt se hizo a un lado y se puso a bailar con una duquesa. Ben se acercó poco a poco a su amada y luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, se acercó y pidió bailar con ella, quien asintió felizmente. Ambos tomaron posición y tuvieron la suerte de que aquella canción fuera mucho más lenta que las dos anteriores. Vieron a todos los demás acercarse más a sus respectivas parejas, incluso a Geralt con la esposa de algún embajador, de la misma manera, por lo cual hicieron lo mismo. Rey y Ben se miraban con dulzura y sonriendo, sus amigos los miraban a la distancia felices. Ambos deseaban besarse, pero debían controlarse, no podían hacerlo frente a cientos de personas y menos frente a su prometido y su abuelo. Disfrutaban d ela compañía del otro, mientras danzaban lentamente, Ben le dio una vuelta y Rey giró en su eje sorprendida pero riendo, volvieron a la posición anterior y siguieron mirándose fijamente, olvidando que había gente a su alrededor, tarareando y agarrándose fuertemente uno del otro.

La canción terminó y ambos tuvieron que separarse, alguien más pidió bailar con ella y Ben tuvo que aceptar, hizo una reverencia y fue hacia uno de los asientos, mientras Rey lo miraba con un semblante un poco triste caminar hacia allá. La fiesta fue algo aburrida para Rey, ya que tenía que estar junto a Geralt y su abuelo, el emperador le ordenó hablar con la mayoría de los presentes junto a Geralt, y cuando por fin pudo hablar con sus amigos, fue algo incomodo ya que quería hablar de ciertos temas que su prometido no tenía que saber. Ben casi no habló durante la conversación y sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, tomaba de su copa de vino y miraba fijamente a Rey, cosa que ella hacía también y fue pasado desapercibido por el rey de Taris, lo cual fue un alivio para ambos. La fiesta siguió y Ben estaba cansado y harto de estar ahí, así que volvió a su aposentos a descansar.

Rey vio a Ben salir del salón y deseaba poder ir junto con él, ya estaba harta y aburrida de esa celebración, quería platicar a gusto con sus amigos, pero en lugar de eso, ahora estaba sentada en su trono mirando con cansancio todo el lugar, Geralt iba con ella de vez en cuando y platicaba con ella, aunque realmente no hacía caso a lo que decía y no le importaba.

* * *

> _"Ben yacía sentado junto a un escritorio que visualizó como el escritorio de la oficina real de su madre, no sabía que hacía ahí, vestía como si ya fuera un rey y tenía varios papeles en su mano. Rey entró, con un vestido digno de una reina y se acercó a Ben, lo besó y se posó junto a él._
> 
> _\- Lo niños están dormidos, me costó un poco de trabajo ya que querían que les leyeras un cuento, pero tuvieron que aceptar ya que tenías mucho trabajo. - sonrió cálidamente._
> 
> _\- ¿Los niños? - cuestionó Ben totalmente extrañado._
> 
> _\- Ben - lo miró riendo - estamos casados desde hace varios años y tu sentido del humor sigue igual._
> 
> _\- Espera, ¿en verdad nos casamos? - preguntó sorprendido y comenzó a sonreír._
> 
> _\- Tú y yo somos más que una alianza, somos diferentes. Sentimos amor, nos amamos - contestó con dulzura._
> 
> _\- Y siempre será así - se levantó, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su amada y besó su frente, cerrando sus ojos._
> 
> _Luego de un momento, sintió que ya no estaba besando la frente de su amada "esposa" sino sus labios, ella al parecer estaba aferrada a él y cuando ambos se separaron, su peinado era diferente, adema ser que su rostro parecía sucio y con pequeñas heridas en varias partes, cosa que le preocupo, ella lo miraba felizmente y al final esa felicidad se le contagió, haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente también. El techo comenzó a caer e intentó proteger a Rey, cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, se encontraba cargando a Rey en sus brazos y estaba dentro de un vehículo volador muy extraño para él, cuando la puerta se abrió, salió junto a ella y de pronto desapareció de sus brazos y se encontraba en un lugar muy bonito, había un lago enorme y se encontraba en lo que parecía un balcón muy amplio, dio la vuelta y se encontró con Rey, quien ahora estaba embarazada. Iba a acercarse a ella cuando de pronto se desmayó y despertó de aquel sueño."_

Estaba muy agitado, no podía sacar de su mente aquella última parte del sueño. Deseaba poder repetirlo, todo lo que pudo haber sido, ser reyes y emperadores con dos maravillosos hijos, aunque debió admitir que lo último lo sacó bastante de su órbita, Rey embarazada era realmente hermosa, pero lo que traía puesto se le hacia extraño puesto que aunque se veía que era un bonito vestido, la forma de aquella prenda era muy diferente a las que se usan en esa época, las que usa su princesa. Suspiró e intentó volver a dormir, cosa que no sucedió, tenía suerte de que estuviera amaneciendo, así que mejor salió de la cama y comenzó a escribir una carta a Rey, la cual se la daría antes de irse para siempre de su vida. La boda sería dos días después y no podía esperar más tiempo para escribir.

* * *

> _"Rey yacía sentada en ¿arena? Junto a un objeto blanco con naranja en forma de bola qué se movía de un lado al otro y emitía ciertos sonidos que ella no podía entender, movió su cabeza a e señal de negación y se levantó, comenzó a caminar y el suelo de pronto se movió, haciéndola caer. Cuando se levantó ya se encontraba en otro lugar, goteaba el techo y caminó por aquel pasillo vacío, sólo escuchaba sus pisadas y de pronto al dar la vuelta a una esquina, se encontró con una silueta encapuchada, supuso que sería aquel enmascarado de siempre, pero cuanto más se acercaba, se dio cuenta que era ella, se escuchó algo prenderse y vio que era aquella espada de luz roja, parecida a la de su otra pesadilla._
> 
> _\- No tengas miedo de quien eres - sonrió._
> 
> _\- Emperatriz Palpatine - escuchó la voz de su abuelo, aunque algo más profunda._
> 
> _Volteó a todos lados y su otra yo la empujó hacia la pared, posó aquella espada junto a su cuello Rey cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos y ahora frente a Ben, lo besó aferrándose a él y cuando se separaron, ella lo miró alegremente y él igual, el lugar comenzó a caerse y ambos trataron de protegerse, se levantó y ahora estaba en un lugar muy bonito, sentía la brisa y había mucho pasto como en el lago, se sentó y comenzó a agarrar diferentes flores, algo raras pero le gustaron, las olió y vio a Ben a lo lejos persiguiendo dos siluetas, las siluetas la saludaron al igual que Ben, quien se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado._
> 
> _\- Ven a jugar con nosotros - dijo él y besó su mejilla - será divertido - sonrió._
> 
> _\- No lo sé - miró preocupada a Ben - esto es sólo un sueño, en cualquier momento te irás - una lágrima bajó por su mejilla._
> 
> _\- Jamás me iré - limpió su lágrima - siempre estaré contigo. Esta es nuestra vida juntos, además somos una díada en la fuerza, Rey. Dos qué son uno, siempre estaremos juntos. Te amo, nos amamos._
> 
> _Rey lo abrazó y luego de unos segundos, él se alejó y se levantó, caminando lejos de ella._
> 
> _\- ¡No me dejes, Ben, regresa! - exclamó y comenzó a llorar._
> 
> _\- Volveré por ti cariño, lo prometo._
> 
> _Ben desapareció, ella gritó y se dejó caer al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma."_

Despertó con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, salió de la cama y se las limpió. Encima se su camisón, se puso su bata de seda y salió a caminar por los pasillos, un guardia iba a caminar tras ella, peor ella lo detuvo y mandó a que volviera a su puesto, fue al jardín más cercano y se sentó en el pasto, recordando la última parte del sueño, arrancó algunas florecillas e hizo un pequeño ramo que olió.

* * *

Ben vagaba sin rumbo, ya no tenía sueño y aquel sueño lo atormentaba, se paró frente a uno de los jardines y decidió entrar, encontrándose con Rey. Decidió sorprenderla y trató de caminar por un lado donde ella no pudiera verlo, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, cosa que logró. Cuando estuvo tras ella, le tapó los ojos, causando que ella diera un pequeño brinco.

\- ¿Quién es? - dijo asustada - no estoy de humor para esto - bufó y con sus manos comenzó a tocar las manos de Ben - ¿Ben? ¿Eres tú?

Él sonrió y se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de tapar sus ojos, espero unos segundos y antes de destaparlos, la besó quitando sus manos, ella siguió aquel dulce beso y cuando ambos se separaron, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Creo que necesitaba esto - tocó sus labios.

Ben notó sus ojos algo hinchados y su semblante un poco triste, lo cual le preocupó, puesto que apenas estaba amaneciendo y eso significaba que probablemente estuvo llorando toda la noche.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloraste? - cuestionó abrazándola con un brazo y acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre.

\- No fue algo consciente - se encogió de hombros - pero mi sueño fue algo extraño y en una parte de él, al final comencé a llorar. No te preocupes, fue sólo una pesadilla.

\- Claro que me preocupo, me importas mucho, Rey. - Besó su frente con ternura.

\- Tengo pregunta para ti también - lo miró divertida - ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? - cuestionó.

\- Me sucedió lo mismo que a ti, una pesadilla, aunque ya no estoy tan seguro de si era más una pesadilla o un sueño muy feliz con partes extrañas.

Rey rió ante el comentario del chico y tocó con ambas manos el rostro de su amado. 

\- Soy feliz a tu lado - susurró - desearía poder estar contigo en lugar de Geralt, quisiera escapar de este lugar y poder ser feliz completamente - Ben iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió - sé que vas a decir, sé que eso no es posible, quisiera algún día poder pensar en mi felicidad y bienestar antes que el de alguien más. 

\- Oh, Rey - ambos se acurrucaron junto a un arbusto que los tapara por completo de la vista de otros.

\- No entiendo el porque les gusta el poder, mi abuelo ama gobernar porque justamente tiene el poder, ni siquiera se preocupa realmente por sus súbditos - habló molesta.

\- Desde pequeño veía como mi madre se estresaba mucho gobernando, le gustaba y le sigue gustando ayudar a los demás, pero es muy agotador y por lo tanto desde pequeño, el trío temible hacemos travesuras ya que pensaba que cuando fuera grande y gobernara toda la diversión se iría y terminaría siendo amargado - rió.

\- Y pronto te casaras, así que te convertirás en alguien amargado - se burló.

\- Tal vez - hizo un ademán de que estaba pensando - espero llevarme bien con ella y llegar a un acuerdo de amistad.

\- Ya te dije que es una buena chica, se levaran muy bien y no dudo en que aceptara ser sólo amigos - lo abrazó fuertemente - Voy a extrañar estar así contigo.

\- ¿Escondidos? - preguntó sarcásticamente. - Debo admitir que también lo voy a extrañar, porque aunque escondemos nuestro amor, estoy a tu lado. - Besó su mejilla.

\- Ben, te amo -dijo con dulzura y viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Y yo a ti. - tomó el rostro de Rey y besó dulcemente sus labios. - Debo irme, pronto desayunaré con Poe y mi tío Lando, y al parecer el madrugar es una costumbre algo extraña de mi tío - se levantó - nos vemos luego - le sonrió y caminó hacia los pasillos dejando a Rey sola como en el sueño que ella tuvo.


	18. Chapter 18

Rey yacía acostada en su cama, no quería levantarse, el día anterior había tenido un largo día, primero aquellos sueños y luego toda la mañana y tarde se la pasó junto a sus damas viendo los últimos detalles de la boda que sería mañana. Sus damas la ayudaron a levantarse y llevarla a la silla donde la peinarían y maquillarían para otro día más de aburrimiento antes de su boda. Recordó que el día anterior en la tarde, mientras tomaba el té, Ben le dio una carta y no había tenido tiempo de leerla, así que cuando sus damas terminaron de arreglarla, la dejaron sola para que pudiera leerla.

> **_"Sólo quiero decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido;a tu lado aprendí muchas cosas y fui muy feliz. Conociste mi lado más tierno y más sincero. Despertaste muchas ilusiones en mí... Incluso llegué a soñar un futuro a tu lado, lo sé, fue algo tonto pero no me arrepiento. Eres mi fuente de inspiración, la razón de mis desvelos y de todas mis sonrisas. Me volviste muy fuerte y a la vez tan vulnerable. Tú sola presencia me hace estremecer e incluso llegué a tocar el cielo con tan solo mirarte. Será difícil tratar de olvidarte, ya que tu recuerdo estará siempre grabado en mi mente y mi corazón._ **   
>  _**Y con todo esto, recordé todo lo bueno que pasamos juntos. Recordé tu hermosa risa que amo tanto escuchar. Recordé esas veces en las que incluso el silencio no era incómodo contigo. Recordé tu bella sonrisa y pensé: 'Dicen que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no importará si se separan, se distancian o incluso se llegan a odiar, ya que de todos modos volverán a estar juntos'. Creo que pueda que tenga razón, no sé si en un futuro volvamos a vernos o a hablarnos, pero pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré.** _
> 
> **_Todos me hacen sentir como si el quererte fuera algo malo._ **   
>  **_Yo no elegí este camino, es el camino el que me ha encontrado a mí._ **   
>  **_Y por esa razón sueño contigo en las noches,_ **   
>  **_Cuando la luna se asoma en mi ventana._ **   
>  **_Y también en la luz del día cuando los rayos del sol peinan mis pestañas,_ **   
>  **_Y el viento de la tarde, se esconde en mi cabello._ **   
>  **_Pienso en ti todo el día y en la noche apareces en mis sueños, causando una alegría que nadie puede borrar._ **   
>  **_Te amo hasta los confines del universo, esperando que tu también sientas lo mismo._ **   
>  **_Pase lo que pase, volveré a ti cariño mío._ **
> 
> **_Con amor, tu Ben"_ **

Aquella carta la hizo llorar, nunca nadie había escrito algo así para ella, la única vez que recibió una carta fue de sus padres el día de su último cumpleaños a su lado. Con el dorso de su mano se limpió las lágrimas y tomó una importante decisión... Escaparía del castillo y sabía que cuando la fueran a buscar, él único que sabría donde encontrarla sería Ben, con quien podría huir de ahí y por fin ser felices juntos. Guardó la carta en una caja donde tenía todas sus cosas más preciadas y llamó a sus damas, quienes al verla, limpiaron su rostro y Rey prefirió no ser maquillada esta vez, les pidió que la cambiaran de ropa por una más cómoda y eso hicieron, la vistieron con un vestido blanco holgado y cuando estuvo lista, salieron de sus aposentos a caminar.

Entraron al jardín y Rey les dio la excusa de que había visto una mariposa cerca de la salida hacia afuera del castillo, sus damas quisieron ir con ella, pero les ordenó que se quedarán ahí y que volvería pronto. Salió del castillo y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago. Estuvo un pequeño rato ahí y luego fue rumbo al bosque, donde había una pequeña cabaña escondida a los adentros de aquel gran bosque. Ben y ella habían pasado tiempo juntos ahí y por eso mismo sabia que él la encontraría. 

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde que Rey se había ido a ver aquella mariposa, las cuatro damas se preocuparon y salieron rumbo al lago, al no ver señales de su alteza volvieron al castillo más preocupadas que antes, no sabían que hacer, pero pensaban que lo más probable era que hubiera escapado, se les pasó por la mente en decirle al emperador o a Geralt, aunque luego desecharon aquella idea porque sabían que si el emperador se enteraba se molestaría mucho y no sabían, bueno, en realidad si sabían que podría hacer en contra de Rey si la alianza se rompía por su culpa. Así que las cuatro se dispersaron por todo el castillo buscándola, Rose fue con Armitage, a quien encontró mientras caminaba junto a Poe hacia los aposentos de Ben; Anne por su lado, tuvo que mentir al emperador diciendo que Rey necesitaba descansar para mañana y pidió que el desayuno fuera llevado a sus aposentos. 

El emperador no se creyó completamente la historia que contó Anne, ya que sabía que su nieta podía causar muchos problemas, sobre todo porque conocía perfectamente que ella no quería casarse, así que pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que siguiera a Anne y le dijera todo lo pudiera llegar a saber.

Aquel sirviente la siguió con sigilo y cuando vio que se reunía con otras dos chicas, una de cabello rubio y otra de cabello negro para luego entrar a uno de los jardines, se escabulló por los arbustos y se acercó lo más que pudo a ellas.

\- No estoy segura de que el emperador se lo haya creído. Debemos encontrarla pronto, la boda es mañana - comentó Anne.

\- Por ahora lo que haremos será seguir buscando por todas partes, como dices, debemos encontrarla hoy mismo. Podría estar en cualquier lugar. Rose fue en busca de ya saben - dijo eso ultimó Jannah en susurró.

\- Pero alguien debería volver a sus aposentos, en cualquier momento llegará algún sirviente con la comida y alguien tendrá que abrir. - comentó Emma.

\- Iré yo, ya que fui quien lo pidió. - contestó Anne, las tres chicas asintieron y cuando iban hacia la salida, el sirviente tuvo que esconderse lo más que pudo para no ser visto por ellas, cuando ya no escucho pasos salió del escondite y fue corriendo hacia el comedor donde se encontraba el emperador. Entró, hizo una reverencia y se acercó un poco.

\- Su majestad, logré escuchar un poco sobre lo que sucede con la princesa.

Palpatine hizo un ademán para que aquel muchacho continuara, y luego de que le narrara lo que las damas de compañía dijeron y saliera del lugar dejando al emperador nuevamente solo con sus guardias, su rostro pasivo se convirtió en uno lleno de furia, no dejaría que aquella niña malcriada, como solía referirse a ella cuando se enojaba, arruinara sus planes de alianza.

* * *

Rose se acercó a Armitage y lo abrazó, él pudo notar el semblante preocupado de su esposa y supo que algo andaba mal.

\- Rose, ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó, tratando de entender el porque ella estaba así.

\- Rey - fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿La princesa qué? - preguntó Poe, viéndola intrigado.

Hux volteó los ojos - Rose, amor, tranquilízate - la abrazó - nosotros íbamos con Ben, ven con nosotros y allá nos cuentas lo sucedido, ¿está bien? - la miró a los ojos para intentar calmarla, sabía que eso siempre funcionaba.

Rose lo miró y asintió con una respiración más tranquila. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y fueron junto con Poe hacia los aposentos de Ben.

Llegaron y tocaron la puerta, esperaron algunos segundos y la puerta se abrió, Ben tenía una cara de sorpresa al ver a Rose quien casi nunca compartía tiempo con el trío temible más que, obviamente, con Hux. Luego de cerrar la puerta, Ben sintió la tensión en el lugar, así que les sirvió a todos incluyéndolo a él, una copa de vino.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esos rostros? - los miraba tratando de descifrar la razón, pero aquel semblante triste y con miedo de Rose, le decía que no era para nada bueno.

\- Rey desapareció - contestó Rose - Dijo que iría tras una mariposa y luego no volvió. Ni Anne, ni Emma, ni Jannah, ni siquiera yo sabemos que fue lo que sucedió, - dijo asustada - ¿y si alguien se la llevó?

\- O escapó - sugirió Poe, acomodándose y poniendo sus pies en la pequeña mesa de enfrente.

Los tres lo miraron y él sólo se encogió de hombros - Oh, vamos chicos. Sabemos que eso es muy posible. Ella no quiere casarse y que mejor forma de no hacerlo si ella se va para nunca volver y ser feliz siendo cualquier cosa, menos la futura reina de Taris.

Pensaron las palabras de Poe y sabían que tenía razón, sobre todo Ben y Rose, quienes escuchaban siempre a Rey quejarse de su compromiso.

\- Debo ir a buscarla - habló Ben, levantándose de la silla.

\- Te acompañaremos - dijo Rose con la intención de pararse.

\- No - la detuvo - Es mejor que vaya solo. Creo que sé donde podría estar y sería mejor ir yo solamente, prometo traerla de vuelta - se acercó a Rose y se incó quedando más o menos a su altura - Lo prometo, ella estará bien.

Ella asintió y lo abrazó - tráela de vuelta, recuerdale de lo que es capaz su abuelo si se entera de lo sucedido y la encuentra primero - susurró a su oído. 

\- Sí, lo haré - sonrió un poco para tranquilizarla, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Anne había llegado a la habitación antes que el sirviente con la comida, ahora estaba comiendo un poco mientras pensaba en donde podría estar la princesa, esperaba que Rose hubiera encontrado pronto a Ben y él comenzara con la búsqueda. Terminaba de comer un trozo de baguette cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta, creyó que era alguna de sus amigas y abrió rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa se encontró frente a frente con el prometido de Rey, Geralt.

\- Su majestad - hizo una reverencia - ¿a qué se debe su inesperada visita? - preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba asustada y nerviosa.

\- Esperaba poder hablar con su alteza, mañana nos casamos y creí que sería buena idea conocernos un poco más, lograr la confianza y ser buenos amigos. - Contestó con un amplia sonrisa.

Anne iba a hablar pero Emma la interrumpió. - ¡Anne! - exclamó corriendo hacia ella - no está en ninguna parte, la hemos buscado por todo el castillo.

\- ¿Segura? Hay túneles, búscala por ahí, debemos encontrarla antes de que su abuelo se ente... - recordó que Geralt estaba junto a ella y volteó a verlo.

Geralt yacía parado junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desconcertada.

\- ¿Dónde está la princesa? - preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Emma y Anne se miraron preocupadas y no supieron que decir.

\- Mi ladies, no pasa nada. Sólo quiero saber donde está, pero por lo que escuché, no lo saben. Las ayudaré, entre más personas ayuden, mejor. - Dijo decidido.

Aquellas chicas suspiraron aliviadas y sonrieron, cerraron la puerta de los aposentos y junto a Geralt, fueron por diferentes caminos buscándola.

* * *

Ben llegó a la caballeriza y parecía que no había nadie, así que tomó el primer caballo que encontró, un gran caballo color café pura sangre, se montó en él y salió deprisa del lugar, mientras aquel mozo corría tras él para detenerlo sin éxito.

El mozo suspiró, iba a delatar lo sucedido, pero al final sabía que no era una buena idea ya que lo culparían a él por no haber estado atento, así que dejó pasar eso y esperaba que aquel "ladronzuelo" realmente no fuera uno y lo devolviera pronto.

Mientras tanto Ben, hacía que aquel caballo fuera lo más a prisa que pudiera, llegó rápidamente al lago y detuvo al caballo, se bajó de él e indagó por el lugar. Al no ver señales de su amada, se sentó en un tronco cercano al lago y pensó en que otro lugar estaría, entonces recordó algo.

"- _Ven quiero mostrarte algo - comenzó a caminar sonriente hacia el interior del bosque._

_Ben la siguió sin saber el porqué lo llevaría hacia allá._

_\- ¿A dónde vamos? El bosque no es un lugar seguro para ninguno de lo dos, además no traigo mi espada._

_\- Tranquilo, este bosque es muy tranquilo. - se detuvo y espero a que Ben estuviera a su lado para tomar su mano._

_Caminaban juntos por el pasto por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una parte donde alguna ramas cubrían el paso, Rey las hizo a un lado y se pudo ver un pequeño camino, siguieron caminando y entonces lo vio, una pequeña cabaña que parecía abandonada. Rey lo jaló del brazo e hizo que entrara con ella para darse cuenta que aunque por fuera se veía algo vieja y abandonada, por dentro se conservaba en buen estado y los muebles tenían tela encima para que no se ensuciaran._   
_Entre los dos limpiaron un poco el lugar y en esos días, aquel lugar se convirtió en un lugar privado para ambos._

_Estaban sentados en uno de los sillones mientras Rey leía en voz alta un libro y Ben se deleitaba con su voz, hasta que ella paró y se volteó a mirarlo._

_\- Si pudiéramos escapar de nuestra vida como príncipes, me gustaría vivir aquí, nadie sabe de la existencia de este lugar, además es acogedor y viviríamos cómodamente - sonrió con alegría._

_\- Me encanta la idea - la rodeó con los brazos ya que estaba sentada entre sus piernas - pero por más que me guste, sabes que es imposible - besó su sien - así que mejor disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda y sigamos leyendo - le arrebató el libro y él siguió leyendo en voz alta, mientras ella hacía un puchero."_

Fue corriendo hacia el caballo, se subió nuevamente y cabalgó adentrándose al bosque.

* * *

Rey había llegado a la cabaña horas antes, en las cuales se acostó en el sofá, quedando profundamente dormida. Cuando despertó, salió hacia el bosque en busca de algunas flores de jazmín para hacer una infusión. Caminaba con una pequeña canasta que había encontrado tiempo atrás en la cabaña y con la cual Ben siempre llevaba algunas flores para el té que ambos tomaban cuando estaban allá.

Terminaba de recoger algunas flores cuando escuchó el trote de un caballo, se quedó inmóvil para escuchar mejor y cuando lo escuchó más cerca y estaba dispuesta a levantarse, vio una silueta de un caballo y su jinete yendo hacia ella, se terminó de levantar y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el camino que daba a la cabaña. Volteaba cada cierto tiempo para ver si aquel hombre la alcanzaba, tenía miedo y no quería que la atrapara, el hombre cada vez estaba más cerca y cuando ella por fin estaba llegando al camino volteó una vez más y vio una cabellera que reconocía perfectamente, dejó de correr y él frenó al caballo.

Ella corría hacia aquel hombre y él hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvieron cerca, ella lo abrazó y Ben la cargó, dando vueltas en el mismo eje.

\- Sabía que me encontrarías - Ben la bajó y ella sonreía ampliamente - y ya que estás aquí, podremos vivir como lo había imaginado hace unos días - dijo con anhelo.

\- Rey, esto que hiciste no está bien, debes volver - tomó su rostro entre sus manos - si tu abuelo se entera, no sé de lo que sería capaz. Mañana te casas y no puedes cambiar eso.

Rey se safó de su agarre y caminó molesta hacia la cabaña, Ben la seguía a trote junto al caballo, el cual al llegar, lo amarró a un árbol cerca de la entrada.

\- Rey, entiende. No puedes huir de tu destino, ya hemos hablado al respecto - habló entrando a la cabaña, en lo que Rey iba a calentar el agua para la infusión.

\- Ben, estoy harta de tener que complacer siempre a mi abuelo, siempre he tenido que hacer lo que me dice ya que soy la heredera al trono. Sólo quiero tener el control de mi vida por una vez.

\- Y eso lo entiendo completamente - se acercó a ella - pero, ¿no has pensado en lo que pasaría si huyes de tus responsabilidades para siempre? - Rey lo miró - Naboo te necesita, eres su esperanza para tener un reino mejor, todos le tienen miedo a tu abuelo y ellos esperan que tú seas mejor que él. - ella puso los jazmines en la olla.

Rey suspiró y fue hacia la sala, se sentó en le sofá y Ben hizo lo mismo.

\- Yo... No sé qué hacer. - Contestó ella con tristeza - Tienes razón, pero no estoy segura de sí seré una buena emperatriz, ni siquiera sé si podré ser una buena reina.

\- Lo serás, lo prometo. - Besó su frente - Pero no es sólo esa razón, si decides irte, tu abuelo no tendrá un heredero y eso podría llegar a causar un conflicto de intereses por quien ocuparía el trono, sumiendo a Naboo en una guerra que duraría meses e incluso años.

\- No había pensado en eso - se tapó el rostro con sus manos - soy una tonta, no debí haber escapado. Debería haber pensado en mi pueblo y lo que puedo llegar a causar.

Ben quitó sus manos y las tomó entre las suyas - Tranquila, volveremos al castillo, pero por ahora, disfruta de la tranquilidad que da este lugar. Iré por la infusión para que tomes un poco.

Fue a la cocina, tomó dos tazas y luego en una tetera vacío la infusión. Con ambas manos logró llevar lo necesario para no dar otra vuelta, se sentó de nuevo junto a Rey y sirvió ambas tazas, le dio una a ella y dejó que se tranquilizara un poco.

\- Ahora deberé darte algunos consejos de política esenciales para sobrevivir como reina consorte y emperatriz - dijo Ben con calma y Rey asintió, dando un trago a su taza.

\- Está bien, creo que los voy a necesitar - rió un poco.

\- El consejo más importante es... Nunca otorgues la corona matrimonial, nunca. Si lo llegaras a hacer, firmarías tu sentencia de muerte, no siempre sucede eso pero nunca hay que bajar la guardia. Sólo ten mayor cuidado si es él quien te lo pide.

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestiono intrigada.

\- Porque si él la pide, significa que podría deshacerte de ti en cualquier momento y querría la corona matrimonial para obtener más poder. Así que si llega a pedirla Geralt, ten mucho cuidado y mantente alerta, aunque espero que no sea ese tipo persona. 

\- No te preocupes, siempre estaré alerta - le guiñó el ojo. 

\- Otro consejo es tener siempre espías... 

\- Mis damas siempre han sido mis ojos y oídos en la corte, así que sé perfectamente eso - sonrió y luego rió un poco.

\- Por último, este es un consejo que no te gustará para nada pero solo así mantendrás seguro a tu reino - dijo de manera cautelosa - una alianza matrimonial entre tus herederos más próximos al trono, sé que querrías que se casaran por amor, pero solamente de ese modo el trono estará seguro y en algún conflicto bélico obtendrás la ayuda necesaria - besó los nudillos de su amada - y haz que desde pequeños conozcan a sus futuros esposos o esposas para que logren un vínculo desde entonces y sean mas felices en su matrimonio, habiendo confianza entre ambos. - Rey asintió con un semblante ahora neutral - Deberíamos volver al castillo, deben seguir preocupados por ti. 

Ella suspiró y se terminó su infusión. Ambos fueron a al cocina y con un poco de agua que había en una cubeta, lavaron las tazas, dejándolas nuevamente en su lugar. Dejaron aquel acabaña justamente como cuando la encontraron la primera vez y ambos subieron a aquel caballo, quedando Ben detrás de ella. 

\- No puedo cree que trueno se dejara montar por ti - habló incrédula - nunca le han gustado los extraños.

\- ¿Es tu caballo? - preguntó asombrado y ella asintió - Creí que soló BB era tu caballo.

\- En realidad tengo 4. Tres de ellos regalos de mis padres y el otro, regalo de un familiar de mi madre. Trueno fue regalo de mis padres al igual que BB.

\- Cada día me sorprendes más - la abrazaba con cariño y besó su cabeza.

\- Podría obsequiarte a Trueno, le caes bien y de ese modo tendrías algo mío para recordarme. - volteó a verlo.

\- Yo... no sé que decir. No sé si sea buena idea aceptarlo. - Negó con la cabeza.

\- Por favor, acéptalo como un regalo de tu futura boda - intentó convencerlo poniendo ojos de cachorro.

\- Está bien - volteó los ojos - pero, espero que me permitas darte esto - sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y puso frente a Rey. 

\- No puedo aceptarlo -dijo ella mirando aquel collar de oro con una gema roja.

\- Claro que lo harás, me acabas de regalar a trueno y yo debo regalarte algo también. Este collar perteneció a mi abuela, mi abuelo Anakin se lo regaló para el día de su boda y desde entonces no se lo quitó hasta su muerte. Tal vez no sea de mucho valor monetario, pero es una reliquia familiar. Tiene una inscripción en la parte alrededor de la gema que dice "te amaré por siempre" y en la parte de atrás están algunas iniciales. Mi madre me lo dio y me dijo que siempre lo llevara conmigo, desde que no había un alianza de matrimonio, esperaba casarme por amor, así que siempre me decía que teniendo esta joya encontraría a la persona que amaría por siempre, y no se equivocó - la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras el caballo caminaba lentamente, llegando casi a la parte el bosque donde se encontraba el lago.

Rey volteó el collar y vio varias iniciales - ¿Qué significan cada una?

\- La P significa "Padmé", el nombre de mi abuela materna, la L significa "Leia", el nombre de mi madre, mi abuela le dio el collar antes de morir. - contestó con tristeza - Nunca la conocí, pero mi madre decía que era muy amable y gentil.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenía tu madre cuando tu abuela murió? - preguntó intrigada.

\- Tenía 10 años, mi abuela murió de una enfermedad y se llegó a creer que en realidad la había envenenado tu abuelo, el emperador, ya que ella era querida por el pueblo y creían que tenía más derecho al trono que tu abuelo, porque tiempo atrás tu bisabuelo creó una guerra para quitar del trono a mi tatarabuelo. Al final obviamente ganó y mi tatarabuelo junto a su familia tuvieron que exiliarse en Alderaan, donde recibieron el apoyo de la familia real.

\- Realmente siento lo que me pasó con tu familia. Y, ¿Cómo terminó tu madre en el trono?

\- Tiempo después, las cosas se calmaron y mi bisabuelo volvió aquí con su esposa y su primera hija, ideando un plan para tener nuevamente el trono pero luego mi abuela nació y se volvió más importante la seguridad de ambas hijas, así que volvieron a Alderaan, donde mi abuela conoció a mi abuelo. Ambos se casaron y tuvieron a mi tío y a mi madre, los cuales son mellizos. Los reyes de Alderaan no tuvieron hijos, así que nombraron sucesor al trono a mis abuelos, convirtiéndose en reyes cuando mi madre tenía 5 años.

\- Vaya, si qué es una gran historia, aunque aún no logro entender porque hay una inicial con la letra R - preguntó intrigada y con una ceja levantada.

\- Por ti - faltaba poco para que llegaran a la caballeriza - No sé si lo sepas pero estuvimos comprometidos cuando eramos niños.

\- Tú eras aquel príncipe del cual mi madre me hablaba - contestó sorprendida - pude haberme casado contigo.

\- Eso ya no importa ahora- besó su mejilla - deja ponerte el collar - Ben tomó el collar de las manos de Rey y se lo puso con suma delicadeza, acariciando su cuello.

Llegando a la caballeriza, ambos se soltaron un poco y sólo la agarraba para que no fuera a caerse. Él bajó y ayudó a Rey, el mozo se acercó a ellos y se llevó al caballo, pero antes Rey le dio la indicación que el caballo de ahora en adelante pertenecía a Ben. Caminaron hacia adentro del castillo y ella escondió el collar tras el escote de su vestido, iban directo hacia los aposentos de Rey pero la voz del Emperador los interrumpió.

\- Creí que no volvería a verte, querida nieta - su rostro mostraba seriedad - ¿Olvidaste que mañana era tu boda o querías una última aventura? - rió cínicamente.

\- Necesitaba despejar mi mente - bajó la mirada - se me olvidó decirle a mis damas y supongo que creyeron otra cosa.

\- Ellas creyeron que habías escapado y to también lo creí - su rostro denotaba ahora furia - te estuvieron buscando junto al rey Geralt por todo el castillo.

\- El príncipe Solo - lo señaló - buscó por el bosque y ahí me encontró - ella miraba hacia el suelo.

\- Gracias por encontrarla - dijo Geralt y Ben asintió.

\- Espero y sea la última vez que te vas - la miró con frialdad y se dirigió su mirada hacia Geralt - hay unos últimos detalles que ver sobre la boda, vamos a mi oficina. - Geralt asintió y ambos caminaron por uno de los pasillos.

Palpatine volteó una última vez y le hizo unas señas a sus guardias, quienes segundos después cuando ya no estaba a la vista ni el rey de Taris, ni el emperador, tomaron de los brazos a Rey y la llevaron a rastras hacia sus aposentos, Ben intento detenerlos pero otros guardias llegaron por detrás y lo detuvieron de los brazos, eran más fuertes que él y no pudo hacer nada.

\- Debería volver a sus aposentos, su alteza - advirtió uno de ellos.

Ben suspiró pesadamente y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos molesto por como el emperador trataba a Rey y esperando que ella estuviera bien. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo será la boda, pobre Rey.
> 
> Vaya, creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora jaja  
> Espero actualizar más pronto ya que no tengo nada que hacer. Las únicas que haré durante todo este tiempo ahora será escribir, editar vídeos, mejorar mi inglés y aprender a dibujar, espero lograrlo.


	19. Chapter 19

Luego de que los guardias del Emperador encerraran a Rey en sus aposentos, sus damas llegaron pronto y la ayudaron a cambiarse, esperaba poder pasear por los jardines, pero los guardias no lo permitieron.

\- Mañana me caso y aún no puedo creerlo - susurró mientras se acostaba en su gran cama - seré la reina de Taris y siento que aún no estoy preparada - se sentía frustrada y sabía que no podría dormir.

\- Mi lady, sabemos que es difícil, pero se ve que es un buen hombre. - dijo Jannah tratando de animarla.

\- Él me dijo que quería que ambos fueran amigos - habló Anne - se veía que sus intenciones era buenas.

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? - preguntó Rose, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- En primer lugar, que él sea igual a mi abuelo, que sólo quiera el poder y piense nada más en sí mismo. Segundo, no estoy lista para ser reina, me aterra la idea de gobernar y fallar. Y tercero, tengo miedo de no tener un heredero, o bueno, que no sea un niño. Todos sabemos que los reyes siempre quieren tener un heredero varón para continuar la línea de sucesión, sé que en mi caso, Geralt aceptó que nuestros futuros hijos tengan el apellido "Palpatine", pero de todos modos tengo miedo de terminar como mi prima. - Suspiró con pesadez, recordar el destino de su prima lejana la hacía sentir mal, aunque no hubieran convivido mucho.

\- ¿Habla de la reina Ana? - preguntó Emma.

\- Sí, ella falló al dar un hijo varón y agregando su personalidad que no encajaba con la de una reina obediente y sumisa, su caída fue triste y muy rápida, terminando con tres falsas acusaciones que le costaron su vida y su cabeza. Tengo miedo también por el hecho que al igual que ella, no soy alguien que pueda ser manipulada o convertir en alguien sumisa. Me gusta ser libre y decidir por mí cuenta, decir lo que siento y gobernar como quisiera. - Contestó y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

\- No dudo en que Geralt estará de acuerdo en que sea como usted es realmente, sin restricciones - dijo Rose.

\- Además, estaremos con usted y nosotras sí somos leales, no como las hipócritas damas de su difunta prima - agregó Jannah.

Todas asintieron, Rey sonrió un poco y luego de algunos minutos intentando animarla, sus damas se fueron para dejarla descansar. Sería una larga noche y el insomnio aparecería.

* * *

Luke caminaba por los grandes pasillos del castillo alderiaano, ansioso por mostrarle algo a Leia, justo como lo hacía cuando eran niños. Tocó la puerta de la oficina de su oficina y algunos segundos escuchó la voz de su hermana diciendo que entrara, cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en una de aquellas sillas frente al gran escritorio.

\- ¿Estás ocupada? - preguntó ansioso.

\- Ya no, acabo de terminar de leer algunos documentos, ¿qué sucede? - lo miró intentando no reír.

Luke dejó en el escritorio el extenso libro que cargaba en su brazo y suspiró, luego sonrió y abrió el libro en la página que estaba leyendo.

\- Encontré algo interesante, tal vez no te importe pero quería compartirlo con alguien y quien mejor que mi melliza. - Leia sonrió ampliamente e hizo un ademán para que continuara. - Desde que llegué al castillo, fui a la biblioteca y busque este libro, puesto que al rechazar el trono, lo escondí en un lugar seguro para que nadie más lo encontrara y fue un alivio encontrarlo en el mismo lugar, entonces volví a leerlo para entender por fin...

\- Espera - lo interrumpió Leia - ¿Es el libro que te dio el maestro Obi Wan? - preguntó con asombro.

\- Sí, el viejo Ben me lo dio para leerlo cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, cosa que no hice caso, lo leí a los 12 y me pareció un libro de fantasía, pero ahora ya siendo un adulto, creo que el libro tiene algo de verdad. Y aquí viene lo importante. En una hoja encontré algo increíble y muy interesante.

\- Entonces cuéntamelo.

> \- "Díada": una díada, dos que son uno. Pareja de dos seres vinculados entre sí estrechamente. Pueden aparecer como hermanos, familia en general o como almas gemelas, unidos por la fuerza más grande y fuerte del universo. Si aquella díada no logra reunirse por un largo tiempo o lo hacen pero son separados después de conectar aquel vínculo, al morir, ambas almas vuelven a renacer en otra vida y época donde nuevamente lucharán por estar juntos y si no, será un ciclo sin fin de reencarnaciones.

\- Si esto es real, pobre díada. Pero el punto es saber cómo reconocer una, ¿no lo crees?

\- Aquí dice que en cada época es diferente. Y en nuestra época, al menos dice que los sueños son conexiones entre ambos, no directamente, pero en los sueños ambos aparecen. Aquellos sueños pueden parecer pesadillas, sueños felices o sueños muy extraños. En el sueño aparecen cosas que el individuo quisiera que sucediera, aunque al parecer en su mayoría son visiones de lo que sería su próxima vida si no logran juntarse en el presente.

\- Y supongo que si en el presente no están juntos, sentirían un vacío o algo así, ¿no?

\- Creo que sí. Vaya, nunca creí que volvería a leer este libro porque lo encontraba un poco aburrido pero vaya, logró sorprenderme ahora.

\- Y tienes mucho tiempo para terminarlo, seguirás aquí hasta que sea la boda de Ben.

\- Sí, 4 meses para terminar estas casi mil páginas - Leia negó con la cabeza, mientras su hermano suspiraba al ver todas las páginas que le faltaban - tengo que terminarlo pronto, este será uno de mis regalos para Ben. Creo que podría serle útil o entretenido en el futuro. - Se encogió de hombros y Leia asintió con gracia. Serían unos largos meses junto a su hermano.

* * *

Las cuatro damas entraron a la habitación deprisa y comenzaron a preparar el baño de su alteza, Rose fue a despertar a Rey, quien no pensaba levantarse de la cama.

\- Debes levantarte - susurró mientras ponía las sábanas y la cobija hacia un lado - La boda es dentro de 4 horas, debemos prepárate y dejarte más hermosa de lo que ya eres. Por favor, ya levántate.

\- No quiero - hizo un puchero y volvió a poner la sábanas encima de ella - además, como dices, es hasta dentro de cuatro horas.

\- ¡Por favor, mi Lady. Debemos bañarla! - gritó Anne desde el cuarto de baño, al lado de la habitación.

\- Y luego de bañarte, tendrás un desayuno especial que sabemos te encantará - dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Rey suspiró y se levantó de mala gana, fue hacia el cuarto de baño y se metió a la tina, la cual ya estaba lista. Luego de media hora, la sacaron y secaron con una toalla suave, le pusieron su camisón que iba debajo de su vestido y la llevaron a su habitación, sirviendole el desayuno que prometieron. Cuando terminó, ya faltaban menos de tres horas para la boda, así que se apresuraron a preparar el vestido y a maquillarla y peinarla lo mejor posible, le hicieron dos trenzas que al final las recogieron en una especie de coleta, después le pusieron una tela transparente y fina encima del cabello, agregándole una especie de tiara con colgantes en los lados. El vestido era azul, con algunos detalles dorados al igual que las mangas y el cuello. Por suerte, terminaron una hora antes de que empezara la ceremonia, entonces dejaron que ella despejara un poco su mente jugando ajedrez.

Su mente estaba ocupada en sus preocupaciones más que en el juego, quería quedarse ahí y nunca más salir para no tener que casarse con Geralt, no creía que podría lograr ser una buena reina, aún si Ben y sus damas opinaban diferente, Ben, su Ben, luego de la boda él volvería a Alderaan y meses después se casaría, esperaba lo mejor para él y aunque fuera una última vez, deseaba estar en sus brazos y besarlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de sus damas, quienes ya tenían lista la capa blanca que usaría para tapar el vestido de novia hasta que llegaran a la iglesia. Se levantó y entre Jannah y Anne ayudaron a ponerle la capa, mientras Emma abría la puerta y Rose llevaba el ramo.

Caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos hacia el carruaje, pero antes de llegar a la entrada se encontraron con el trío temible. Todos sonrieron a excepción de Rey y Ben, quienes al verse se sonrojaron y quedaron mirándose por largos segundos, Armitage aclaró su garganta y ambos salieron de su trance más sonrojados que antes, Poe le hizo una seña a Ben, quien se aclaró un poco la garganta para hablar.

\- Se ve muy hermosa hoy, su alteza. El rey Geralt tiene mucha suerte de casarse con usted - dijo eso último en un susurró y con una sonrisa triste.

\- Gracias, Ben - sonrió calidamente. - Tú también te ves muy bien - él sonrió ampliamente ante su cumplido.

\- Debemos irnos - habló Anne - si nos disculpan - dirigió su mirada al trío.

Hicieron una reverencia y fueron detrás de ellas hacia los carruajes. Al llegar afuera, Ben se adelantó y ayudó a Rey a subir al carruaje, quien sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, él se alejó y entró a su carruaje junto a Poe y Armitage, ya que Rose iría en el mismo carruaje que Rey.

El carruaje de los chicos llegó antes y fueron a sus lugares a esperar a la princesa. Pasaron algunos minutos y el emperador entró, dando a entender que Rey ya había llegado.

Todos voltearon a la puerta y Rey entró seguida de sus cuatro damas de compañía, llegó al altar y sus damas se posicionaron junto a ella del lado izquierdo. La boda comenzó y ella no puso nada de atención a lo que él sacerdote decía, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. El sacerdote repitió tres veces la misma pregunta hasta que Rey reaccionó.

\- ¡Su alteza! - exclamó y Rey lo miró asustada - ¿acepta como esposo a Geralt Poitier? - Rey pasó su mirada hacia Geralt, luego hacia su abuelo, quien la veía con un rostro completamente serio, y por último a Ben, quien tenía una sonrisa triste y al cruzar miradas hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Volteó a ver al sacerdote nuevamente - Aceptó - contestó en un susurró apenas audible para Geralt y el sacerdote.

\- Por el poder que Dios me otorga, los declaró marido y mujer - comenzaron a escucharse aplausos de cada uno de los invitados, el rey de Taris tomó su mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pequeño pasillo hacia las afueras del lugar para subirse al carruaje y pasar por las calles de Theed, luego irían al castillo donde la celebración se llevaría a cabo.

El camino por Theed y luego hacia el castillo fue silencioso y sólo una qué otra vez habló Geralt, siendo ignorado por ella. Luego de una hora, al fin llegaron al castillo, para Rey había sido una eternidad ese paseo y deseaba poder bajar del carruaje pronto y ver a Ben. Él salio primero y ayudo a bajar a Rey, caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta el gran salón, donde fueron anunciados. Todos los recibieron felizmente y con aplausos, la música comenzó a sonar, significando que ambos debían ir al centro para su primer baile como marido y mujer. Mientras bailaban, ella buscaba con la mirada a Ben sin éxito, su rostro no mostraba mucha felicidad, pero la mirada seria de su abuelo hizo que sonriera falsamente, aunque el pensar en que ya casada viviría lejos de su abuelo la hacia un poco feliz. Las demás parejas se unieron a la pista de baile y luego de un rato, le dijo a Geralt que iría a ver a sus amigos, se perdió entre la multitud y comenzó a buscar nuevamente a Ben hasta que choco contra alguien, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Deberías tener mas cuidado - dijo Ben riendo, mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

\- Te estuve buscando por todos lados, ¿donde estabas? - cuestionó con reproche.

\- En el jardín - se encogió de hombros - siempre es un buen lugar para estar tranquilo.

\- Reúne a nuestros amigos, nos vemos en el jardín norte - él asintió y se alejó.

Rey espero algunos minutos en el jardín y decidió sentarse, los chicos llegaron y sonrió. 

\- Gracias por estar aquí. Solo quiero agradecerles por estar para mí durante este tiempo tan extraño y desafortunado. Armitage, cuida de Rose con tu vida, por favor. - Hux asintió y abrazó a su esposa, volviendo a la fiesta momentos después - Poe, supongo que tienes algo que decirle a Anne y antes de que lo hagas, quiero decirte que la cuides y ames mucho - Poe llevo a Anne lejos de ellos estaban. - Emma y Jannah, ustedes estarán conmigo en Taris, pero quiero que disfruten hoy y los días que nos restan aquí para que nunca olviden donde crecimos y nos divertimos, así que vuelvan a la fiesta y diviértanse como nunca. - ellas sonrieron y volvieron a la fiesta. Ben se sentó junto a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Nunca voy a olvidarte, Rey. Estarás por siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón, prometo que en otra vida te encontraré - besó sus nudillos - y por fin seremos felices.

Rey acarició la mejilla de su amado y luego lo besó hasta que se quedaron sin aire, esta sería la última vez que estarían juntos. Ambos se miraron una vez más, viendo con detalle el rostro del otro para nunca olvidarlo. Después de un rato así, Ben se levantó.

\- Deberías volver a la fiesta, es tu celebración. Yo iré a mis aposentos a ver si ya todo está empacado, mañana me voy al amanecer. Te extrañaré. - Se acercó a su rostro y besó su frente durante varios segundos - Te ves realmente hermosa - dicho eso, dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Ella comenzó a llorar, no quería volver a su fiesta, no se sentía en modo de celebrar algo que no la hacia sentir feliz, pero si no volvía, su abuelo se iba a enfurecer, lo que la alentó a seguir sentada en la banca.

_\- Ya no puede decirme que hacer, en unos días me voy de aquí y ya no volverá a tener control sobre mí - sonrió - Me quedaré un rato más y no puedo esperar a ver su rostro cuando no me encuentre en la fiesta - dijo para sí misma._

* * *

Poe había llevado a Anne hacia otro de los jardines para estar complemente solos, tenía una gran pregunta que hacerle y estaba muy nervioso de que ella dijera que no.

\- Anne, tal vez este no sea un buen momento para preguntarte esto pero, - tomó su mano y se inco - ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? - ella estaba tan sorprendida y no podía articular palabra, ante eso Poe se preocupo y pensó lo peor. - Entiendo si no quieres casarte, quieres servir a la princesa y si nos casamos, tendrías que vivir en Alderaan conmigo - Anne sonrió ampliamente y se inco también, posó una mano en la mejilla de Poe.

\- Claro que acepto - susurró y Poe la besó alegremente.

-¿ Aunque eso signifique que dejarás de ser dama de la princesa? - preguntó.

\- En algún momento deberé casarme y de todos modos me terminaría alejando de su alteza debido a eso. Estoy completamente de segura de que seré muy feliz a tu lado, me gustan las aventuras y sé que a tu lado tendré muchas - ambos rieron - deberíamos volver a la fiesta y darle la noticia a nuestros amigos - él asintió y ambos caminaron de regreso al gran salón.

A la entrada del salón se encontraron con Armitage, Rose, Jannah y Emma, pero no había señales de Ben o de Rey, todos suponían que estaban juntos en el jardín y les darían la noticia a ellos después.

\- Chicos, les tenemos una gran noticia - dijo Anne, abrazando a Poe.

\- ¡Nos casaremos! - dijeron al mismo tiempo y mientras las chicas abrazaban a su amiga, Armitage abrazaba a Poe felizmente.

\- Espero que con esto dejes de hacer bromas. - rió.

\- Creo que es hora de que el trío temible crezca - ambos asintieron - Pero no, seguiré haciéndolas hasta que tú o Ben se cansen de ellas - palmeó la espalda de Hux, quien estaba desconcertado y se acercaron a las chicas para un abrazo grupal.

Después de unos momentos, Rey volvió a la fiesta y al verlos se acercó con sigilo.

\- ¡¿Qué celebran?! - exclamó y ellos se asustaron, causando que ella riera.

\- Su alteza - todos hicieron una reverencia con la mano en el pecho debido al susto.

\- Celebramos el compromiso de Anne y Poe - contestó Rose con alegría.

Rey sonrió y abrazó a ambos, felicitándolos.

\- Su alteza, ¿dónde está Ben? - cuestionó Poe con una ceja levantada.

\- Decidió volver a sus aposentos, mañana se va al amanecer - contestó con una sonrisa triste.

Poe y Armitage se miraron - ¿También nos vamos mañana? - preguntó Rose.

\- No - Hux volteó a verla - Nos vamos hasta que Rey se vaya a Taris, igual Poe - lo señaló. - Si nos disculpa alteza, Poe y yo iremos con Ben. - dicho eso se retiraron y fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Tocaron la puerta y Ben abrió la puerta, ambos entraron y vieron que su amigo traía una copa de vino en la mano.

\- ¿Quieren un poco? - señaló la botella, la cual estaba casi a la mitad.

\- Yo tal vez un poco - contestó Poe dispuesto a servirse un poco.

Hux lo jaló de la camisa y negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Ben y le quitó la copa, pero luego se la quitó a él Poe y le dio un trago, Hux y Ben lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Deberías estar en la celebración, eres representante importante del reino de Alderaan, no puedes sólo desaparecer y ya - dijo Armitage un poco molesto - sé que lo que menos quieres es ver a tu amada casada con otro, pero desde el principio sabías que no debías enamorarte de ella y aún así lo hiciste, siempre llevas la contraria, Ben, y eso no puede seguir sucediendo. Debes afrontar la realidad, no puedes huir de eso por siempre.

Poe asentía y una que otra vez le daba un trago a la copa hasta que se terminó lo que había.

\- Suenas igual que a mi tío Lando - se dirigió a su cama.

\- Ben, somos tus amigos, queremos lo mejor para ti y como dice Huxie, no puedes huir de tu destino o la realidad, así son las cosas y no puedes cambiarlas. Acepta las cosas como son y ven con nosotros a disfrutar de la fiesta. - Dijo Poe, intentando animar a su amigo luego del discurso tipo regaño de Hux.

\- Entiendo, - suspiró - pero preferiría dormir, mañana me voy al amanecer y necesito estar despierto, el viaje será largo y aunque ahora iré por el camino que debí haber ido desde el principio, necesito estar alerta. - Comenzó a desabrochar su traje.

\- Está bien. - Armitage volteó los ojos y suspiró - Ah, y olvidamos mencionar que nuestro querido Poe ahora esta comprometido con Anne.

\- Felicidades chico. Por un momento creí que te quedarías soltero el resto de tu vida.

Poe lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno divertido y se acercó a Ben para abrazarlo - Que gracioso, deberías ser el bufón de la corte de Alderaan - contestó sarcásticamente mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo y Ben reía.

\- Nos vemos mañana - Ben asintió y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

El Emperador llamó la atención de todos e hizo un brindis por Rey y Geralt, además dio la orden de que era hora de despedir a la pareja ya que se llevaría a cabo la consumación. Rey estaba atónita, sus damas la llevaron a rastras lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar antes a la habitación y preparar todo para hacer creer que ella aún era "virgen". Le quitaron el vestido, haciendo que se quedara con solamente el camisón, quitaron aquel adorno de su cabeza y deshicieron las trenzas, Jannah salió del lugar y se quedó en la puerta por si llegaba Geralt.

Rose preparó la cama, Rey entró entre la sábanas y Rose las hizo a un lado para decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Aquí está el alfiler para que se pinche el pie - Anne le pasó el alfiler.

La princesa respiró profundo y pinchó lo más fuerte que pudo un costado de su pie, sangre comenzó a brotar y Rose le dio la indicación sobre donde debía gotear la sangre. Luego limpiaron su pie y Emma cubrió sus piernas con las sábanas nuevamente, Geralt llegó y se acostó junto a ella, el sacerdote, el emperador y algunos otras persona importantes llegaron al lugar, Anne y Jannah taparon los lados de la cama con tela fina y se acomodaron a un lado de Rose y Emma.

Sería una larga noche y al parecer ahora en adelante sería de ese modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre de mis bebés, Ben regresa a Alderaan pronto y Rey ahora está casada por el bien de su reino. Al menos ahora sabemos que ambos son una díada en esta época también.


	20. Chapter 20

Rey despertó luego de haber dormido solamente unas pocas horas. Comenzaba a amanecer y esperaba poder llegar a tiempo a despedir al amor de su vida. Se levantó de la cama y vio la sangre de su pie en la sábana y además su camisón también se había manchado, tomó el vestido blanco que sus damas habían dejado la noche anterior y se lo puso rápidamente, peinó su cabello en unas pequeñas trenzas que acomodó en forma de diadema, dejando lo que quedaba suelto y se dispuso a salir. Los guardias no se opusieron y luego de dar la vuelta en una esquina, comenzó a correr por los pasillos hasta que se topó con Rose y Armitage.

\- ¿Y Ben? - preguntó esperanzada.

\- Salió hace un par de minutos, creímos que ya se habían despedido - contestó Rose, haciendo una mueca.

\- No - susurró - No... - Dio la media vuelta y corrió rumbo a las almenas del castillo, el lugar más alto donde podría ver al menos desde lejos a su amado.

Llegó un poco agitada por todas las escaleras que tuvo que subir, se acercó al borde y vio a lo lejos a Ben cabalgando a trueno, mientras el carruaje donde iban sus pertenencias y el otro donde se suponía debía ir él, avanzaban delante de él. Gritó su nombre lo más fuerte que pudo y luego de tres veces, Ben al fin volteó.

Su cabello se movía debido a la brisa que había aquella mañana, algunos mechones se posaban en rostro y luego volvían a moverse, Ben seguía montando su nuevo caballo, sólo que con precaución ya que miraba hacia atrás para admirar una última vez a su querida Rey.

\- Adiós amor mío, en otra vida te encontraré, lo prometo - susurró Ben mientras volteaba su cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente.

Rey cerró los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no se inmutó en limpiarlas y se quedó mirando a Ben hasta que entró al camino que daba hacia el pueblo, donde ya no podría verlo. Limpió sus lágrimas mientras bajaba por las grandes escaleras, se dirigió a sus aposentos y se acostó en su cama, durmiendo al fin, aunque con las mejillas rojas y aún húmedas por sus lágrimas.

* * *

Varios días después, Ben llegó a Alderaan y frente a la entrada del castillo lo recibieron Leia, Han, Luke, Brendol Hux y algunos sirvientes, quienes se encargarían de llevar sus cosas de nuevo a sus aposentos. Bajó del caballo y se trotó para abrazar a su madre, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

\- Te extrañé tanto, mi querido Ben. En la cena debes contarnos como te fue en Naboo, ¿entendido? - lo miró con una ceja levantada y él asintió, intentando sonreír.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, se puso nervioso, puesto que tendría que contarles lo sucedido, pero también tendría que mentir y era algo que no le gustaba hacer, menos a su familia, a menos que se tratara de una broma de la cual tenia que fingir no saber nada, como lo hacia desde niño.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Leia, sentándose en su asiento de siempre para comer.

\- Fue una gran aventura - sonrió, aunque parecía más una mueca y se sentó al lado derecho de la mesa- logré hacer alianzas y una de las más importantes fue con Taris - suspiró con nostalgia - además, hice algunas amistades, una de ellas, con la princesa Palpatine. Ella es tan diferente a su abuelo, ella sólo quería ser libre y el emperador nunca la dejó. - sonrió con tristeza - Es una gran chica. - Susurró eso último.

\- Me alegra que te hayas acercado a ella, supongo que en ese momento necesitaba a un amigo y gracias a ti lo tuvo.

\- Sí - sonrió - un amigo - susurró y bajó su mirada hacia su plato aún vacío para que no notaran su rostro sonrojado.

¿Y no sucedió algo interesante? - preguntó Han, dando después un trago a su vino.

\- Han - reprochó Leia y volteó los ojos, mientras Luke reía negando con la cabeza ya que conocía perfectamente a su amigo.

\- Pues, Rey escapó del castillo un día antes de la boda y la encontré a tiempo, - sonrió con nostalgia al recordar ese momento - es tan testaruda y muy inteligente. Al final me dio a trueno, mi nuevo caballo y yo decidí regalarle el collar que me diste madre. - dirigió su mirada a Leia - sé que me lo habías dado para que algún día perteneciera a mi futura esposa, pero al tener la inicial "R" y descubrir que en algún momento ella y yo estuvimos comprometidos, creí que sería bueno dárselo y que supiera que nunca estaría sola complemente.

\- Fue un gesto muy dulce, Ben. Espero y le haya gustado.

\- Le encantó, créeme - le dedicó una gran sonrisa - Y otra cosa que sucedió fue algo realmente extraño, tuve sueños bastante raros que no me dejaron dormir bien algunos días, no sé porque sucedió, tal vez eran nervios - se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a comer lo que habían traído a la mesa.

Leia y Luke se miraron extrañados ya que sonaba como lo que habían leído, aunque Leia creía que tal vez no era nada, Luke tenía algunas sospechas. La cena transcurrió normal y Ben volvió a sus aposentos antes de que le preguntaran más cosas.

* * *

Pasaron los meses, Rey ya vivía en el castillo de su nuevo reino, donde fue coronada reina consorte de Taris, el pueblo estaba feliz de tener una reina nuevamente y pronto descubrió que estaba embarazada aunque no tenía ni idea si era de Ben o Geralt, así que por lo pronto intentó ocultar la noticia, pero al parecer Geralt se enteró de su embarazo, no quería dar falsas esperanzas puesto que sabía los riesgos que un embarazo implicaba, sobre todo para alguien de la realeza ya que la presión por un hijo varón llegaba a atormentar y causar un aborto debido al estrés, él lo entendió y mantuvo el secreto, cuidándola en todo momento.

La noticia de que el príncipe de Alderaan se casaría con Kira de los Hapes en unas semanas llegó a sus oídos, puesto que Geralt mandó a un embajador a la boda. Estaba triste, ya que el saber que el hombre que amaba estaba a punto de casarse la desanimaba y ahora entendía el porqué Ben no quiso estar en la fiesta de su boda. Jannah y Emma intentaban consolarla, no querían verla así, sobre todo por el bebé. Entonces le llevaron un té para calmar sus nervios y después dejaron que durmiera un rato, porque vaya que lo necesitaría.

* * *

El día de la boda llegó, Ben no estaba listo para esto, pero era su deber. En esos días pudo conocer a Kira y se dio cuenta que Rey tenía razón, era una buena chica, muy educada y con un buen sentido del humor, aunque no tan bueno como el de su Rey. Apartó esos sentimientos de su mente, ella ahora estaba casada y en unas horas, él también lo estaría. Terminó de arreglarse y salió de sus aposentos, la ceremonia se llevaría acabo en la catedral donde todos los eventos importantes sucedían. Se encontró con sus mejores amigos y sus esposas; Anne y Poe se habían casado dos meses atrás y eran muy felices, Rose y Armitage también estaban muy felices ya que esperaban su primer hijo. Subieron al carruaje y los llevaron hacia la catedral, las avenidas estaban llenas de gente celebrando la futura boda, felices de que su próximo rey pronto estaría casado con la princesa de un reino que era una muy buena alianza.

Cuando por fin llegaron, todos bajaron y Ben saludaba a la gente con una pequeña sonrisa, entraron al lugar y ya sólo esperaban a que la princesa llegara.   
Los minutos pasaron y al fin el carruaje de Kira llegó, bajó y comenzó a caminar por el gran pasillo seguida por sus damas, traía puesto un vestido color dorado con blanco y su cabello estaba adornado con un tocado en forma de corona griega con su velo del mismo color que el vestido, enganchado al tocado.

Luego de un buen rato, que para Ben pareció una eternidad, la ceremonia finalizó y tanto él como ella caminaron por los pasillos hacia el carruaje que los llevaría al castillo para la fiesta. Estaba casado y su vida ya no volvería a ser igual.

* * *

Habían pasado casi 5 meses desde que Ben y Kira se habían casado y Rey estaba en su habitación dando a luz, tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, tener un bebé en esa época era muy peligroso, podía nacer muerto o sobrevivir pero morir joven, además de que otro problema era morir en el parto o días después y eso le causaba demasiado pánico. Afuera esperaban Geralt y sus dos hermanos menores, quienes intentaban calmar a su querido hermano mayor ya que el parto se estaba alargando, Rey llevaba más de 8 horas de parto y aún no había noticias, hasta que por fin se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, Geralt intentó entrar a la habitación pero no se lo permitieron, haciendo que creyera lo peor. La causa de no dejarlo entrar era que la ahora reina de Taris había dado a luz al hijo de el príncipe de Alderaan, ella estaba segura de eso, la nariz y boca de aquel pequeño individuo eran muy similares a las Ben, pero también había heredado los ojos de ella y el color de su cabello, lo cual de cierta forma escondía el hecho de que aquel niño no fuera de Geralt.

El rey entró al fin a la habitación por indicación de una de las nuevas damas de Rey y se acercó despacio hacia la cama, donde Rey cargaba al nuevo heredero del trono de Taris y Naboo, él lo cargó con felicidad y cuidadosamente, ella se sentía culpable por mentirle, pero sabía que si decía la verdad, podrían acusarla de traición y adulterio, causando su propia muerte.

Pasó el tiempo y tanto Ben como Rey, tenían ya varios hijos. La hija mayor de Rey fue comprometida con el hijo mayor de Ben Y Kira, mientras que otra alianza matrimonial entre los hijos menores de ellos estaba en puerta.

Tal vez el matrimonio entre Rey y Geralt no era como esperaba que fuera cuando era niña, realmente no había amor de parte de ella, aunque la amistad entre ambos era muy buena y su relación también. Él siempre la tomaba en cuenta al tomar decisiones y se dio cuenta que él era muy diferente a su abuelo, eran unidos y eso era lo más importante para ambos.

Los años pasaron y Rey se embarazó por última vez, sin embargo, esta vez no tuvo mucha suerte y días después de dar a luz, murió por fiebre puerperal. El bebé sobrevivió, pero murió meses después, quedando en total 2 hijos y 3 hijas.

* * *

Por otro lado, el matrimonio de Kira y Ben también era muy bueno, desde el principio se había quedado en claro que lo único que ambos podían ofrecer al otro era una bonita amistad. Ella recientemente había perdido a su primer esposo, ya que se había casado cuando tenía 16 y su difunto esposo 15, él murió casi dos años después y ella volvió a su reino, para luego descubrir que su padre, el rey, la había comprometido nuevamente, luego de 6 meses de luto.

En su matrimonio tuvieron 4 hijos y 3 hijas, de los cuales sólo 1 niño no sobrevivió a la adultez. El arreglo entre los hijos menores de ellos y de Rey y Geralt se iba a llevar a cabo en Taris, pero debido al parto del último hijo de Rey, se había aplazado hasta un mes después de que ella diera a luz, sin embargo, ella murió y se terminó aplazando unos meses más. Ben nunca pudo volver a ver a su amada, además de que jamás descubrió que aquel heredero al trono de Taris y Naboo era en realidad su hijo.

Ben murió 5 años después que Rey, en batalla y el hijo mayor que tuvo con Kira subió al trono a la edad de 16 años, convirtiéndose él y su esposa Cathelyn, hija de Rey, en reyes de Alderaan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el fin de está época, para el siguiente capítulo nos encontraremos con una época que todos conocemos, una donde Kylo Ren existe.
> 
> Perdón si no he actualizado pronto, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritora jajajaja y he estado algo ocupada.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí comienza la linea del tiempo correspondiente a Star Wars.

Rey despertó en medio de la noche, hacia frío, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese clima durante aquella parte de la noche, miró hacia todos lados del at-at y vio a aquel droide en forma de bola naranja que había salvado de Teedo, a un lado de su "cama" en modo de descanso, suspiró y volvió a dormir, esperando no volver a tener otro sueño extraño.

Desde pequeña solía tener sueños en el cual escuchaba como alguien le decía que volvería por ella, esperaba que esa voz fuera de alguno de sus padres, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea, puesto que no reconocía aquella voz.

Una vez cuando tenía 13 años, llegó a sentir escalofríos mientras hablaba con Unkar Plutt, nunca había sentido algo así, sentía frío, aunque esa sensación sólo duró unos segundos, realmente se le hizo muy extraño. Nunca entendió el porqué sucedió y con el tiempo fue olvidando aquella experiencia, o al menos la enterró en sus recuerdos justo como lo hizo con lo que sucedió con sus padres.

Jakku había sido su "hogar" casi toda su vida, esperando a que sus padres volvieran por ella, pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que ellos jamás volverían. Al dormir, ella siempre tenía sueños sobre una vida como princesa, pero con el tiempo, aquellos sueños comenzaron a mostrarle un hombre que siempre estaba de espaldas, tenía el cabello negro y era alto. A los 18, hace un año atrás, al menos tres veces soñó como ese hombre al fin volteaba a verla, pero en lugar de mostrar un rostro, mostraba una máscara negra con líneas grises, luego del tercer sueño, dejó de soñar sobre aquella vida como parte de la "realeza", lo cual de cierto modo la desanimó ya que sabía que jamás podría ser una princesa y su vida estaba destinada a ser una simple chatarrera. Así que desde entonces, sus sueños recurrentes era el visitar una isla desconocida para ella, siempre la imaginaba antes de dormir ya que desde pequeña aparecía en sus sueños y normalmente sólo de ese modo podía dormir, reconfortándola de algún modo.

Se hizo de día y Rey se levantó de su cama, lista para otro día en aquel planeta arenoso. Se acercó a una pared y talló una línea, la cual representaba otro día más en aquel lugar. Sacó de su hogar las cosas que intercambiaría en el puesto de Niima y las acomodó en su speeder al igual que a BB-8 y su lanza, se subió y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia allá.

Ya en el puesto de Niima, se acercó a Unkar, quien al ver a aquel droide naranja le ofreció 60 porciones. Rey sorprendida miró las porciones y luego al droide, era una decisión difícil, pero sabía que era lo correcto, así que tomó la media porción que correspondía a lo que había llevado y se fue junto a aquel droide, sin saber que Unkar pretendía quitarle el droide por cualquier medio.

Ya algo lejos del mostrador de Unkar, dos de sus matones intentaron quitarle a BB-8 sin éxito ya que ella sabía defenderse bien, con su vara los golpeó y dejó inconscientes. BB-8 vio a alguien observándolo y reconoció la chaqueta de su dueño, advirtió a Rey y ella fue tras el supuesto ladrón, cuando logró estar cerca lo noqueó con su vara, BB-8 lo atacó, electrocutándolo y el chico por fin habló, decía ser parte de la resistencia y Rey le creyó, el sonido de algunos cazas los sorprendieron y al ver a dos stormtroopers yendo hacia ellos, comenzaron a correr, intentando huir hasta que llegaron a donde las naves yacían estacionadas, tomando al final una nave que para ella, lucía como chatarra. Huyendo de los cazas, Finn logró deshacerse de ellos y por fin salieron del planeta, además de conocer al fin el nombre de su nuevo amigo y de descubrir que BB-8 tenía el mapa para encontrar a Luke Skywalker, quien Rey creía ser solamente un mito.

Abordo de la nave, luego de reparar una parte de ella, los abordó otra nave enorme, Finn pensaba que eran la Primera Orden, pero en realidad eran Han Solo y Chewbacca quienes llevaban años buscando el Halcón Milenario, la nave en la que Rey, Finn y BB-8 se transportaban. Salieron del Halcón y al entrar a la bodega principal, Han vio las consolas, donde se mostró un holograma mostrando una pequeña nave. Rey y Finn se escondieron debajo de la cubierta, mientras BB-8 se quedaba Con Han y Chewie a enfrentar a los Guavianos letales, pero no contaban con que Kanjiklub también llegaría, Rey intentó ayudar, causando sin querer, que los rathtars, las criaturas que transportaban Chewie y Han, salieran de sus jaulas. Luego de escapar de ellos y de que Finn casi fuera devorado por uno, llegaron al Halcón junto a Han, Chewie y BB-8, prepararon la nave entre ella y Han para viajar al hiperespacio, mientras Finn intentaba curar a Chewie de un disparo.

* * *

Kylo caminaba de un lado al otro intentando controlar su ira, puesto que aquel piloto, Poe Dameron, que había traído al Finalizer desde Jakku, había escapado con ayuda de un stormtrooper, un traidor a la primera orden, además tuvo otra discusión con Hux, quien siempre lo sacaba de quicio y por si fuera poco, cuando al fin pudo dormir aunque sólo fueran unas pocas horas, luego de no haber dormido durante algunos días, soñó de nuevo, luego de tres años de no hacerlo, con aquella chica que siempre le miraba con tristeza pareciendo que lo esperaba, aunque también había otras veces donde aparecía con una mirada decidida o alegre, parecía ser una princesa por la forma en que vestía, pero él nunca entendió el porqué soñaba con ella, ni siquiera tenía idea de quien era.

Suspiró pesadamente, mandó a preparar su nave comando y una vez lista, salió rumbo a la base Starkiller. Ya en la base, caminó directo a una de las salas de mando, donde espero impacientemente hasta que el teniente Mikata llegó con noticias.

\- Señor - dijo Mitaka con voz temblorosa - no logramos detener al droide en Jakku. Escapó en un carguero corelliano modelo YT, robado.

\- ¿El droide robó un carguero? - contestó sarcásticamente.

\- No exactamente, señor. Le ayudaron. Al parecer FN-2187 ayudó a que...

Ren tomó su sable de luz, lo encendió y Mitaka cerró los ojos. Kylo comenzó a cortar consolas, además de desgarrar las paredes. Su furia se acabó, desactivó el sable y lo colocó de nuevo en su cinturón.

\- ¿Algo más?

Mitaka tragó con dificultad - A los dos los acompañaba una chica.

Kylo atrajo con la fuerza al teniente y lo sostuvo de la garganta, apretándola.

\- ¿Qué chica?

Al notar el rostro de Mitaka, se dio cuenta que él no tenia ni idea sobre quien era aquella misteriosa chica, así que lo soltó y ordenó seguir con la búsqueda. Se sentía tenso, confundido, el hecho de haber soñado con aquella extraña chica y luego tener noticias sobre otra chica misteriosa, lo confundían demasiado. De algún modo, aunque lo negara, esperaba que aquella chica de la cual hablaba Mitaka fuera la misma con la que soñaba, necesitaba respuestas y estaba dispuesto a encontrarlas. 

Salió de aquella sala y caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos de la enorme base, hasta que recibió un llamado de su maestro y se dirigió a la sala de comando, donde Hux lo esperaba con aires de superioridad. Kylo volteó los ojos, aunque no sé vio tal acción debido a su máscara. El holograma del Líder Supremo Snoke, apareció frente a ellos. Estaba sentado en su trono, tenía cicatrices en su frente y barbilla. Comenzó a hablar sobre el droide y luego Hux dio la idea de usar el arma de la Starkiller en contra de la Nueva República, Snoke aceptó y ordenó que supervisara los preparativos, dejando a Kylo y a él solos para hablar de un tema importante.

Snoke le comentó sobre un despertar en la fuerza, Kylo lo sabía, lo había sentido también. Le dijo también que el droide se encontraba en manos de Han Solo, su padre, Kylo asintió y Snoke le hizo saber que debía enfrentar una prueba, una que debía cumplir para estar más cerca de la oscuridad. Salió del salón, mientras sentía la mirada del Líder Supremo sobre él, ya fuera, caminó rumbo al hangar donde yacía su nave lista para volver al Destructor Estelar.

Estaba furioso, de algún modo la prueba que debía hacer lo conflictuaba, y no era para menos, ya que aunque odiara el hecho de que sentía que Han nunca estuvo para él, Han Solo era su padre después de todo. Llegó a sus aposentos, se arrodilló frente a una oscura máscara como la suya y comenzó a hablar.

\- Discúlpame. La he vuelto a sentir. La atracción a la luz. Enséñame otra vez el poder de la oscuridad y no dejaré que nada se interponga en mi camino. Enséñame, abuelo, y terminaré lo que iniciaste. - Se levantó y salió directo al puente donde vería como la base Starkiller se convertía en una gran arma que destruiría un sistema completo, para ser exactos, el sistema Hosnian Prime. 

* * *

Rey les comentó a Han y a Chewbacca sobre el mapa a Luke Skywalker y a Han se le ocurrió la idea de llevarlo con una amiga que sabría como devolverlo a la resistencia. Llegaron a Takodana, era un planeta con lagos y ríos enormes, muchos arboles y una basta vegetación. Era todo lo opuesto a Jakku.

\- No creí que hubiera un verdor así en toda la galaxia - dijo con mucha sorpresa.

Salió del Halcón corriendo y se maravilló aún más al sentir la brisa de aquel planeta. Han descendió de la nave y se dirigió a ella, ofreciéndole un bláster.

\- Sé cuidarme sola. - Lo miró.

\- Por eso mismo te lo doy - sonrió y Rey tomó el bláster. - ¿Sabes disparar?

\- Apuntas y jalas el gatillo - levantó el arma hacia el frente.

\- Es más que eso - Han bajó la mano de Rey que sostenía el bláster. - ¿Tienes un nombre?

\- Rey.

Han le comentó acerca de trabajar junto a él y Chewie en el Halcón, a Rey emocionó la idea pero rápidamente la rechazó, ella esperaba volver a "casa" y seguir esperando a su familia.

Chewbacca se quedó cuidando el Halcón, mientras Rey, Han, Finn y BB fueron al castillo de Maz Kanata, una vieja amiga de Han. Entraron al lugar, y Maz gritó, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos, Han sonrió y le saludo, caminaron hasta una mesa, sin saber que una mujer y un droide reconocerían a BB-8, alertando a la Primera Orden y la Resistencia, respectivamente.

Maz les sirvió un festín y Rey comenzó a devorar todo lo que había, nunca había comido tanto en Jakku, así que su objetivo al parecer, era llenar su estómago como nunca antes. Han le contó a Maz lo sucedido y también sobre BB-8, ella se negó y comenzó a hablar sobre el lado oscuro, Finn no estaba de acuerdo en lo que Maz decía sobre enfrentar a la primera orden, se levantó de la silla y pidió que le dijera Maz donde podría encontrar un transporte que lo llevara lejos, Rey estaba confundida y fue tras él.

Él le dijo la verdad sobre él, que era en realidad un stormtrooper que había desertado, se despidió de ella y mientras ella lo veía salir por la puerta, sintió como si algo la llamara, así que caminó hacia un pasillo con una escalera, bajó y se dirigió hacia una habitación parecida a una bodega, donde había un baúl. Se acercó y lo abrió, descubriendo un sable de luz, lo tocó y la habitación cambió de forma, como su fuera una visión.

Escuchó un sonido y dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un oscuro pasillo, completamente extraño para ella, caminó un poco y se encontró con el mismo hombre de sus sueños, nuevamente de espaldas, su cabello peinado en media cola de caballo y su traje digno de la realeza.

Siguió caminando hasta que el lugar parecía desmoronarse, cayó al suelo y comenzó a sentir gotas de agua caer del cielo, vio una silueta tocar a un droide, como si se estuviera apoyando en él. Se levantó y vio como un hombre que parecía iba a atacarla, fue atravesado por sable de luz roja, quien lo hizo volteó a verla y se acercó, ella caminó hacia atrás y dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de una niña gritando, se dio cuenta que era ella de niña mirando la nave donde sus padres iban. El cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro y ahora estaba parada en la nieve. Alguien le habló a sus espaldas. Era una voz tranquila y tan familiar, juraba haber escuchado esa voz antes.

\- Volveré, cariño. Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - Rey buscó en la oscuridad.

\- Siempre estaré contigo, cariño. Prometí que en otra vida te encontraría.

Continuó corriendo por el bosque, buscando aquella conocida voz, pero un hombre vestido de negro y con una máscara justo como la de sus sueños, apareció frente a ella, empuñando un sable de luz, lo que causó que ella se detuviera al verlo.

Rey cayó al suelo de espaldas y nuevamente estaba en aquella bóveda en el castillo de Maz.

Maz la veía con un rostro indescriptible, Rey estaba asustada y muy confundida, así que Maz le contó sobre el sable y le pidió que lo tuviera ya que le había llamado, Rey se negó y salió corriendo del lugar hasta que llegó al bosque.

Rey finalmente dejó de correr y BB-8 se anunció con un a serie de pitidos, ella le pidió que volviera al castillo, pero el droide no pensaba dejarla sola. Entonces, ambos miraron hacia el cielo y se dieron cuenta que varias naves llegaban al lugar, la Primera Orden los había encontrado. Corrieron de nuevo hacia el castillo, pero cuando llegaron al borde del bosque para buscar como entrar a escondidas, un stormtrooper los vio, ella sacó el blaster que Han le dio y luego de quitarle el seguro, comenzó a disparar y logró darle a dos objetivos, corrieron de nuevo hacia dentro del bosque y le ordenó a BB que siguiera por el bosque, lejos de la vista, y al fin cumplió la orden. Ella siguió caminando pero ahora lentamente, hasta que escuchó el sonido de algo, lo que la mantuvo alerta y con el bláster listo.

El hombre con máscara apareció frente a ella con un sable de luz rojo y en forma de cruz, encendido, comenzó a dispararle y él con facilidad desvío cada disparo con ayuda del sable y la fuerza. Rey caminaba hacia atrás, tratando de escapar de aquel gran hombre, pero después él extendió la palma de su mano hacia ella y la detuvo completamente con ayuda de la fuerza.

\- La chica de la que tanto hablan - se acercó a ella y la miró unos instantes, se le hacia tan familiar, luego caminó alrededor de ella, quedando a sus espaldas - El droide... - posicionó su sable entre el cuello y la mejilla de Rey - ¿Dónde está?

Luego de no escuchar respuesta, desactivó su sable de luz y lo colgó en su cinturón, caminó nuevamente para quedar frente ella y puso su mano enguantada enfrente para leer sus pensamientos.

\- El mapa, lo haz visto. - Siguió indagando en busca de información, hasta que fue interrumpido por unos soldados de asalto que le hablaron sobre el droide.

\- Olviden al droide, tenemos lo que buscamos. - Dicho eso, durmió con la fuerza a Rey y se la llevó cargando hacia su nave comando, que los llevaría hacia la base Starkiller, donde tendría tiempo para interrogarla hasta obtener el mapa a Luke Skywalker. 

Todo el trayecto hacia la base, él llevaba a la chatarrera en su brazos, por alguna razón sentía que debía tratarla con delicadeza, aunque sólo fueran unos minutos. A través de la máscara, veía el rostro de la chica durmiendo, su aspecto le interesaba y juraba que la había visto antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin, luego de varias semanas, al fin publiqué jajaja. Espero que les guste, me tardé un poco en escribir esto ya que tengo un bloqueo de escritora y la verdad no sé cuanto dure.


End file.
